Flesh of My Flesh
by subversivetheatre
Summary: Sequel to Blood of My Blood. f/f. vamp buffy.
1. Chapter 1

**Flesh Of My Flesh**

**Chapter 1**

I watch Faith flick her tongue over her fangs. Nervous twitch. Well, partially. I think she's still getting used to the lengthened canines. They aren't as long as mine, or as long as a true werewolf's, just twice as sharp. I called them dainty once and she bit me to prove they FEEL anything but dainty. Not that I minded. I might even say it again when she's especially growly so we can fight and bleed each other until the sun rises. Her huff of annoyance makes me smile innocently.

"Don't even try it, B. You were thinkin' bad, sticky things when ya should be keeping your head in the game."

Blah blah. I know why we're here and what game we have to play. I let the diamond studded leash trickle through my fingers as I tug her closer to me seductively.

"Sticky and sweet."

Another annoyed sigh. It's almost cute how hard she's trying to stay on task. Almost. I give that leash a harder tug to bring her gaze to me. Long, calloused fingers clamp down on my wrist just this side of painful and I writhe against her, purring.

The leash is a sign of ownership but truthfully, when she locks her arms around me like she is now, I'm not sure who own who. I'm also pretty sure I don't care.

"Keep it up, B."

That's not a threat and she knows it. Which means she knows something I don't. Yet. I nuzzle down her neck, letting my own fangs graze over the steady pulse there. Her heart stops for a millisecond allowing me to hear the faint, slow thud of a heartbeat for something much larger than us.

Watching.

I pull my head back with an annoyed look of my own. Fine. Play time is apparently over. I turn back to the obnoxiously posh vestibule. Heavy deep red drapes cover most of the wrought iron framed stained glass windows.

I run a hand down one liking the soft velvet texture. It's past sundown but I doubt any direct light gets through anyway. How very nocturnally friendly. I don't have to see her to know Faith is more concerned about what's hiding in the shadows waiting us out. I'm two seconds from checking to see if her patience is worn out when a set of black double doors materialize in the wall in front of us. They open slowly with no more than a whisper letting a spill of soft candle light bathe the vestibule in warmth.

"Pretentious or nifty?"

Faith smirks and gestures me ahead of her in to the room beyond.

"Snooty as shit."

Well I'd have to agree with her on that. I chuckle softly and step in a chamber with high ceilings and a large ornate wooden table. It's round. Faith's scent surrounds me when she slides an arm around my waist from behind. It's not the gesture it's meant to look like. It's a warning. My steps slow to a halt and stare at the group of assembled uh, people. Demons I can't even name, a vampire or two, and a few weres. Instinctively my arms come up to cross over my chest.

To be completely honest I'm a little tired of the whole Illuminati theme. And I'm getting hungry. A soft shuffle brings my attention to the behemoth that we heard earlier. Wow. I thought Gus was a big boy. It's mouth opens and I'm completely blown away by the gentleness of it's tone. He bows easily at the waist. Yep that's a male. And boy howdy is he ever lucky. Or cursed. I'm still staring when Faith nudges me gently. Right. Busy times. I blink and draw my attention back to the table.

"The Lady Buffy and her Consort."

I kind of like that. The Lady Buffy. I'm still pondering my new title when a chair scrapes heavily across the stone floor. Right. Business. My gaze narrows, focusing in on a werewolf in an impeccable tailored suit. I can tell by the way Faith is suddenly still that he's powerful. She's cautious. My brow raises as he shifts effortlessly with each step.

Fur recedes as muscles roll and shift, bones break and shorten, making soft popping sounds and I know that it has to hurt but you couldn't tell it by looking at him. But then. Oz always was pretty unflappable.

"Buffy, Faith. Hey."

Son of a bitch.

"Long time no see, Fuzzface."

He smiles all easy goin' and slips his hands in to his pockets. Just like old times. I shift from foot to foot tryin' to decide if this is bad or good or just whatever, ya know? Buffy slides a hand in to my back pocket to pull out the fancy black invitation. She says it's some kind of expensive ass parchment. I was more interested in the neck ruffling scent of the blood they used for ink. Buffy holds it up casually.

"So what's up with this? I mean, this is nice and everything. But...why? Also. Who?"

He gestures back to the group around the table, his buddies. I'm clockin' everything but human. Well. Nah that's not quite right. There are some humans but I think they're more like pets. Or snacks. Probably both. Eh. Not my problem. "Sorry about the theatrics. It's kind of a thing with us. May I present The Circle of the Black Thorn."

Buffy's brow wrinkles. That means nothin' to her. But it means somethin' to me. My lip curls in a snarl as I let my eyes track every face there. I had a run in with Wolfram and Hart before. I'm makin' sure I remember who I gotta kill if shit gets complicated.

"I see you're familiar, Faith." I give him a slow nod, letting Buffy's cool touch on my overheated skin soothe me. "It's kind of a long story. You have seats at the table, maybe we could sit?"

He makes it all sound so reasonable. Like we're just old pals catchin' up. I'm not sure I trust it but if this were a trap we'd be dead already. I nudge B, givin' her a half shrug. Might as well hear it all out right? Still I pull my chair out further from the table, to give me room. Room that Buffy takes up when she spills in to my lap, wrigglin' a lil. Ungh. I love it when she wriggles.

"We're listenin'."

"As you know, Wolfram and Hart was a pretty evil collective of demons. They used everyone and anyone they could, brokering deals between demons to exchange services that would gain them power in the human world for tangible power in underworld. Not everyone that worked for them was evil, just opportunistic. The Circle of the Black Thorn for instance."

I remember a little about them. Mostly I remember the kind of power they dealt with. It's why Angel had them all put down. He wouldn't have had a chance in hell against Wolfram and Hart if he hadn't severed their power base. Buffy plays with my leash, makin' lil clinking sounds. She does little things like that when she's really thinkin' hard.

"I thought that Angel had everyone killed."

See? Thinkin'.

"Almost. As a precaution when you become a member you name a scion. In the event of your untimely death, your scion becomes endowed with the assets of a full member. It didn't take us long to realize we had an out with Wolfram and Hart once The Circle was taken care of. To be fair we hadn't thought to organize until after."

"After?"

"After the fall of Los Angeles. Angel left a pretty nasty tear in the inter-dimensional fabric. It let in all kinds of nasty things."

I go a little still at that. Buffy lost a whole team of Slayers closin' that Hellmouth. I lost my hero. Oz lost his home. Guess we all lost somethin'. Buffy lets out an exaggerated sigh as she leans back in to my chest. She's makin' it look like she's never been more comfy.

"Blah blah blah, skip to the now part."

Heh. He nods once and settles in to a high backed chair across the table from us. I know this whole round table thing is supposed to be all equal and all but I get the feelin', Fuzzy, runs the show a lot more than he lets on.

"After we escaped we thought it was probably a good idea to lay low. Eventually we formed a new kind of Circle. And now... you are part of that. You own a House now that your predecessor is dead."

We give each other a look, Buffy and I. My brow crinkles a bit. So... do we get a say in this or what? My girl is smart and asks the question we're both wondering.

"What about the scion that was supposed to take her place?"

"You're sitting on her lap." I give a long slow blink at that and frown slightly.

"Hold up. This whole scion thing sounds like a big deal, wouldn't I know if someone made me their second banana?" I sure as hell don't remember signin' up for that. I only play second to B and play is the operative word here. As soon as I think of her Buffy goes from still to dangerous. She stretches out even more on my lap, her head tipped to the side eying Oz speculatively. I can see the flashes of bright light as she plays with the leash in her hand.

"Well there's usually a big hootenanny after a naming but you were MIA. You should remember the ritual though. Little blood, some sex, a few candles and some chanting." Oh. Okay well maybe I do remember somethin' like that. Sorta. "Erzabet was distinctly lacking a sense of tradition so it's entirely possible you got the basic ceremony of sex and blood letting without the rest. I could only track her back to the 1500s but she was much older. Patience wasn't her thing."

Buffy goes still and she turns her head back to look at me. "You shared blood. With a vampire." No I didn't. "One with excruciatingly bad taste, I might add." I raise my brow already smelling the danger in the air. I could be fucked here if I say it wrong. So I wait a good long minute, keepin' eye contact with her so she can read all my tells an' see I'm not lying.

"Never happened. I fucked her, I even cut her up a lil, but most she got outta me was a scratch. I thought the chanting was an Enya CD." B's look goes from angry to hungry at the mention of my violence and she runs a long fingernail over my cheek bringin' a bead of blood to the surface. Everyone else in the room fades out for me so there's only her but I know they're all there watchin' and listening to the show.

"If you're lying..." Her tongue comes out to lick the slowly rolling bead of blood off my cheek. "I'll kill you."

I just snort at that and tangle my hand in her hair, yankin' her head back so I can bite down hard on her neck, marking her and takin' my own sip of blood. "If ya thought I was lyin', B, I'd already be dead." Her squeal is both pleasure and pain and she gives a low throaty laugh with I let her hair go. I look up at Oz and shrug a shoulder. "So what? We take who's her face's place at the round table?"

"Erzabet, Faith. As in Bathory. That is what you're suggesting isn't it Oz?" Bathory. Like. Elizabeth Bathory? I fucked Elizabeth Bathory? For real? Xander is gonna be so fuckin' jealous when I tell him this shit.

"You got it in one." He half smiles and shrugs, folding his hands in front of him as he watches us. He's not sure what to expect from us and I can see the wary edge in his eyes. But that puts us on a level field because I don't know what to expect from him either. Not this, that's for sure. "There's still time for that hootenanny if you're interested. Membership is life long of course. The assets, the House, the servants, those are part of the deal. There are more mundane details of the responsibilities, mandatory attendance for our Council Meetings. Once the Council votes a decision in, you fall in line with the majority rule even if you disagree. Standard practice, you understand."

Now we're gettin' to the meat of it all. Buffy snorts daintily, mimicking me as she rolls her eyes. "Always a catch. What kind of votes are we talking about here, Ozzie Paws? End of the world things or new wallpaper patterns for This Old House?" About half of them chuckle, a few mutter in irritation. One just stares at Buffy. Disgust and hatred plain in his eyes. He's the one I mark for dust. Buffy can feel the rise of dark intention in me and shivers in my lap happily.

"A little of both." Again, Oz gives us a tight lipped brief smile. He's holdin' out on us an' he knows we know it. "I'm sure you both want time to think it over but time is money as they say, so I can only give you until nightfall tomorrow. There's a room and dinner ready for you in the crypt if you'll follow Darwin." He gestures to the behemoth that announced us without looking at him. Buffy slides off me with a saunter and a gentle tug of the leash.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It's a long winding walk down to the crypt. I hope it doesn't look like a crypt. That might have been alright for Spike but I like something a little more...Well. More. Faith reaches out and trails her fingers along the wall as we walk, her focus entirely on Darwin ahead of us. She doesn't like anyone at her back but me. And Xander. It's like he's her puppy. "Soo... that was weird. I mean, Oz. Who knew?" Faith turns her head to look at me with a brow raised.

"Yeah, I kinda thought he died when L.A. fell. I mean,Wolfy over there wasn't my best bud but we had times, ya know? It was fucked. Now he's the Big Pants around here." I bite my lip and smile. I've always loved how Faith puts things. I snake a hand over her hip as we walk and Faith adjusts her gait smoothly to match my shorter stride. I love that about her too, I never have to skip hop to catch up to her like every other normal adult in America.

"Master Oz very nearly did." Faith flicks her eyes to me then back to Darwin's broad shoulders..

"Yeah? You been with Master Fuzz a long time?" We take a turn and stop at a heavy wooden door. It doesn't look very crypty, More Nosferatu B &amp; B. Darwin faces us and smiles broadly displaying small tusks. It seems genuine and somehow familiar. I glance at Faith and catch her frowning slightly in thought.

"I have been his servant since The Circle rose again. I was owned by our previous Master but I chose Master Oz willingly." I hum softly as I walk around the room looking at the subtle touches of red and amber around the room. Nice thread count. I look at the bed warily, it's tall and I'm not so much and I really don't want to have to jump in it. Before I can say anything, Darwin moves easily in the room, making himself seem smaller and part of the space around him. "For your ease, Lady." Nifty. I use the two step stair he pulled from under the bed and perch at the edge. It's. Big. Like seven body orgy big. I think I'm taking this home as a parting gift when we blow this pop stand.

"Thanks. Nice room. Are they all like this?"

He's still kneeling on one knee at the foot of the bed. For a second I mistake the soft rumble of his laughter for thunder. "Just yours Lady. Each circle member has his own chamber here at the Council House. Each different as you are all different." Interesting. I can see Faith checking out the nightstand drawers with a smirk. I'm guessing she found fun stuff. "Would you prefer a glass or fresh feed dinner?" Fresh feed. I'm guessing that's a living victim. The idea makes my stomach growl audibly.

"We're good here, D man." I just stare at her as she starts shuffling him toward the door. If I wasn't so annoyed I'd think it was funny considering his size. "But do us a favor and tell your boss we'd like a chat. Without the rest of the Get A Long Gang." He nods as she shuts the door and stalks toward the bed, her leash clinking as it trails along the black stained hardwood floor. I watch her come toward me in liquid smooth movements, both predatory and seductive. A growl trickles out from between her lips and my body goes tight with anticipation. I guess Faith is the only one on my menu tonight. I can go for that.

"Not that I mind having you for dinner and dessert but why the cock block?" My fingers graze her forearms as she lowers her weight on me, pushing me back on the bed. I wrap a leg around her hips, bringing her as close as I can, enjoying her warmth even through her leather pants.

"This room, the Circle shit, Oz, I don't trust it yet. I rather you feed on the strongest cleanest blood here. An' that's me, baby." Her kiss is searingly hot, heady and tangy sweet. My face shifts as my hunger kicks in at the sting of her blood on my tongue. I search the source of it out, breathing her in even as I drink her down. I find the slice in her lip and tease it open again, preventing it from sealing for a last parting drop. She knows how to tease me to a frenzy and I love it.

I shift and roll her under me, hips grinding down on hers as I sit up with a smirk. "That covers me but what about you?" I don't disagree with her logic but she needs actual food to live. Her smirk shifts to something darker and more primitive. I groan softly, grinding down again. It's always been her darkness that turned me on. That promise of destruction and pain. It's a powerful lure and like a fish I follow the shiny.

"Gonna see if I can talk Fuzz in to a little hunt. Feel each other out. It's a wolf thing." I believe her. I can tell my hands are cold by the prickled skin of her ribs. She sighs in appreciation and I smirk moving my hands lower over her belly. "I wanna believe in him, I wanna believe in the new start we could build ya know? I'm tired of runnin', B. This House, the bar, us, everything. It's right somehow. Like this is how it's supposed ta be."

She's right. I work the buttons on her fly, leaning down to nibble her collarbone with hard nips to make her squirm under me. "Sounds an awful lot like you want to settle down, Faith." Like she wants me to settle down with her. I don't know how I feel about that. A part of me, the demon part, flares with anger and sick violent feelings. The part of me with a soul, the part that still feels like Buffy, that part is hopeful. Pathetic.

Faith reaches up and tangles her fingers in the hair at the nape of my neck. She tugs hard enough to make us roll again so I'm trapped under her. Her weight settling heavily on me should make me feel trapped and insecure but it doesn't. But it does get my attention and that's what she wants. "Where ever you are, that's my home, B. You wanna ditch this for somethin' else I'm all for it. But it'd be a lie if I said I didn't wanna rest my head in the same place every morning. Plus I'm good at runnin' the bar. It's the only thing I'm good at that isn't scary."

I smile up at her with a leer and rub against her seductively. "I can name a few things you're good at that aren't scary." It gets me a laugh and that annoying little Buffy part feels smug and happy. Who am I kidding? I'm more her again, every day. I wonder if this is how it was for Angel. If he was more human the longer he had his soul, less at war with himself. Will I ever find a balance and peace? Do I even want that? I have to admit that the chaotic back and forth is tempting. "So if this is what we want where is our line in the sand?"

The Circle seems pretty evil. Or at least the potential for pretty evil. It's hard to believe it of Oz but people change, power changes people. And he has a lot of it. I've never seen a werewolf shift the way he did. Not even Ama and she's the most powerful thing on four legs in our area. So maybe he's not the same guy anymore. Then again, who is these days? Faith's is quiet for a breath before she rolls her shoulders in a lazy shrug. "I dunno, B. We don't exactly run the straight an' narrow here, but I kinda don't wanna open a Hellmouth either." Good we're on the same page.

I nod slowly, a fingertip tracing the thick, ropey jugular vein pulsing oh so invitingly under her skin. My nails lengthen and graze the point over the skin, liking the shuddered breath Faith's trying to control. I can push that control. Just a little. I raise my head, nuzzling in to the offered flesh, my cool breath causing more goosebumps to rise. "That's a lot of power, it's going to be hard to buck the system." I'm not saying we can't, just saying it won't be easy if we have to do it. I nip hard to bring the blood to the surface of her skin but I don't bite down yet.

She nods twice just a little too quickly as I trail my tongue along her neck tasting her skin. "You know if shit gets real I might hafta take out Fuzz." Hmm. I pull back enough to smile lazily at her. It's not going to be easy but I believe her when she says she'll kill him. It could get confusing, trying to enjoy that lust for blood and the kill while remembering a dead girl's life and family. I nuzzle back in to keep her from reading the thoughts on my face.

"And Mr. Hairy Eyeball?" Because he has to go. If anyone is going to offer resistance it's him. I'm not sure what his deal is but I know I officially never cared. Her growl makes my whole body feel like a live wire and I gasp in pleasure at the pull of her darkness against my soul. I'm guessing that means he goes first. I strike then, arms and legs tightening around her body like a boa constrictor. She only resists a little but I think that's more for me than for her. I let my eyes close as I take what she's giving so willingly.

xxxxx

I crack an eye and grunt. It's mid day. I can't smell the burning asphalt and hot metal of the world above ground so it takes me a second to adjust an' realize it's not mid day but almost dusk. I glance over at B all snuggled down in the sheets. She almost looks like she used to. Before. I reach out to brush some hair from her face, lovin' the way the hair feels on my skin. I used ta want that so bad. Before. So much has happened it's hard to reconcile us with who we used ta be.

A knock at the door makes my hair raise on end. I can feel him on the other side of the door. His power is eatin' at me like a nest of angry ants, chompin' on my skin. I let out a huff before hoppin' down from the bed and tugging on my pants. I only button about half of my vest before I open the door an' lean against the frame. "Was wonderin' if you were gonna show sometime before we hadda make a choice or not." He just smiles and tucks his hands in to his suit.

Spiffy. The kid has money now. I can see that even if I can't pronounce the designer on his labels. "I was wondering the same thing, myself." I nod as I finish buckling my belt and buttoning my vest. His answer doesn't leave me with a whole lot of hope for him bein' in our corner when, not if, the chips fall wrong. "Actually I was relieved to bring you bad news."

I raise my brows at that, not sure how to take it. "Wha? Your offer off the table now?" It could happen. We're a big threat to the rest of the Council. An' why is it that anything that calls itself a Council turns out to be so shady?

"No. One of our members had an emergency come up. It's all or nothing with us so your answer can be postponed until he gets back." He? Another questioning brow and he lets his head drop a notch, tryin' to put me at ease an' let me be the Alpha. "Eowain. You might have noticed he wasn't your biggest fan yesterday." Oh him. I was glad to see that B noticed him but I'm not so sure I like how naked his hate for us is. Of course I could fix that shit no problem if it gets hot. I just gotta wonder what the consequences would be. I was serious when I told Buffy I wanted this. I don't wanna fuck it up and I hafta know what the rules of the game are before I play.

"Yeah, I saw him. What's eatin' his asshole?" There's just the smallest flicker of a smile before it fades. Okay well some things don't change I guess. Oz shrugs a little an' glances at B asleep in the bed. His head cocks to one side an' I know he's listenin' for her heartbeat. He won't find it.

"That's creepy." Yeah it kinda is. I don't say anything, waiting him out while he looks around the room, rockin' on his heels. "Eowain isn't so bad. He's just taking his sire's death a little hard." Okay so I'm not a vampire an' I'm never gonna really understand that bond but I get that it's deep. Maybe as deep as what me an' B share. If it is, that's intense. "I think he's plotting vengeance more than he's taking care of his 'emergency'."

Sorta sounds like my kinda guy. "So who killed his sire?" Yeah I already know the answer so I don't really need him glancin' at Buffy wryly. Great. First day of school an' we already got a bully fight in the makin'. I snort softly at that while I run fingers through my curls gettin' them less wild before I turn to him fully. "This gonna be an issue?"

He gives me a slow shake of his head. "Violence between Council members is strictly forbidden. When we rose again we all decided against the use of scions. The buck stops here, with us. We can't exactly afford to lose any members if there's no scions to take our places." I hafta wonder how he worked that out, cause I'm pretty sure that was his idea. "If there's a grievance we take it to The Pit." Oh well now I'm interested.

"You got some game goin' here, Fuzz." Another half grin from him. He seems almost normal ya know? Almost.

"Can we walk? There's this place half a block away. I'll buy you a burger, extra rare of course." It makes me smile just a lil and I nod. A block away. B should be fine, an' I pity anyone who tries anythin' while I'm gone. She mighta had her fill on me but B's always had a hollow leg if ya know what I mean. She used ta pack away double what I did after a good slay. I let Oz lead the way only stoppin' in the hall when I realize that his watch dog is standin' in the shadow. "Darwin."

It's just the one word. But it says so much. The demon straightens an' nods at us both, more alert than he was before. I get the feelin' that B is more safe than she even knows right now. I can smell the world now that we're close to the surface, it's like a drug, all those scents. Makes me wanna run an' howl to let the world know it's mine an' I'm comin' so you better run an' hide. We don't speak on the way, but I'm not worried. It's different from Xander, he talks because he gets nervous when it's quiet. He asked me out here for a reason so I'll let him take his time gettin' to it.

"I'm sorry. About Buffy." I almost didn't hear him with the scent of meat filling my nose and makin' me distracted. "It all worked out I see but I'm still sorry." I just nod at that not sure how to respond. I never told anyone what I went through those first few days. I probably never will, but when he stands there reading the menu in his fancy suit and his quiet understandin', I almost want to.

"You didn't bring me all the way over here to sympathize over my dead girlfriend." This time it's him who's noddin'. I lean against the counter as he orders enough burgers for an entire football team. Wonder what he's plannin' on eatin'.

"No I didn't." He's quiet another second longer as we fill large cups of soda and settle at a table in the back. "I need your help, Faith."

Now we're gettin' to it. I lean back a bit an' sigh. "Who ya want me to kill?"

"If the world were perfect, no one." But it isn't. I nod again slower this time. "When this whole thing started I had all these ideals about how we could be different, better than our masters. Maybe we're not making the world better but I was hoping we wouldn't be making it worse. Now I'm not so sure."

It's the first time that I can see somethin' in his eyes that wasn't ever there before. Fear. If he's worried enough ta want me an' B backin' him then it's big. An' if he can't handle it alone it means it's bad. Big an' bad. My two favorite kinds of trouble. "You're gettin' out voted." It's not a question but he nods anyway.

"You and Buffy would be the tie breaker. I was hoping I could count on you two still having some sort of humanity. I wasn't sure about Buffy but I'm sure about you Faith." Is he now? The waitress brings two trays full of food, giving me time to figure out if I wanna punch his teeth in or not.

"Yeah? Why you so sure about me?"

His voice is soft an' gentle remindin' me of the boy he used ta be. "Because you risked everything to bring her back. If you thought she was beyond redemption, Buffy, would be a pile of dust. "

"Could just be obsession. Like Spike an' Dru." He smirks and shakes his head. I'm not too sure I like him bein' so wise an' observant. It makes me nervous.

"All love that deep is obsessive. But I've seen you unravel Faith, that's not what I see now." My lips curl flashing my lower set of fangs. I forgot he saw the darkest parts of me before Angel saved me. "Help me, Faith. Please."

I don't even know what exactly I'm helpin' but it's hard to say no to that. I shrug an' dig in to the most perfect piece of meat I've ever tasted. "Ya know ya gotta talk to the big boss about that." We make our choices jointly anyway but I want her to hear it from him directly. So I'm willin' to wait before I agree to anything. "Truth is we gotta lot of questions. You're gonna answer them before we take this shit any further. Right?"

His power ruffles the hair on the back of my neck. He took it as a personal challenge an' I can see him workin' hard to swallow all that down. Oz has more control than anyone I've ever met before an' it doesn't surprise me that after a slow blink he's back to himself. "How's the burger?" It's not an agreement but it's the best I'm gonna get right now so I'll take it. We eye each other before we both look away, neither one of us wanting to start a dominance fight.

I'm curious about who'd win but I'm not in the mood ta find out right now. So for now I'll eat like we're old buddies shootin' the shit. For now.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to post. I had some location changes in my life and then my poor laptop is just limping along. But the up note is that I've posted! So thanks for the patience, and enjoy.**

**p.s. I don't know how to make the coding go away in the last chapter. I don't know why it sucks balls. Probably the universe just hates me. **

**Chapter 3**

I really dislike waking up alone in bed. So that's the first thing to make me cranky. The second is standing at the door trying to look smaller than he is. I don't need a babysitter. I was really hoping to wander around looking for Faith. And trouble. I sigh deeply, like a DMV worker handing out driving permits to teenagers. "I appreciate the whole full service butlering but it's really unnecessary. I've even been known to walk and chew gum at the same time without falling."

Darwin tips his head to look down at me and smiles widely. Yeesh. Small tusks are still tusks. And I'm betting they could rend things to pieces. And by things I mean people. "Yes Lady. Of course. However Master Oz has accorded me the privilege of escorting you around The Council House. It is my honor to show you all you desire to see." All I desire to see. Hm. Well that's all I wanted anyway. And let's face it. I don't hate the flattery.

Okay. "Great. Then show me the secret, bad, scary room every evil lair has." I know there has to be one. Even I have one and I'm less of the evil and more of the... okay well I'm less evil than Kakistos but I wouldn't exactly say I'm more good. Because I'm certainly not that. I'm half expecting Darwin to affect an innocent expression and shower me with denials but he nods slowly.

"Would you like to start with the upper level and work our way down to The Pit?" Wow. More than one secret, bad, scary room? I wonder how much trouble I can get in to here. They say curiosity killed the cat but I'm already dead.

"Oooh you already know how to sweet talk a girl." Another rumbled laugh. I'm starting to like those. I slip my arm through his letting him lead me up the curving stone stairs up. It's that one gesture that clicks and I know why he seems so familiar. "So is there a demon race of butlers? Because I've got the mini model of you at home." Well. Gus isn't that mini but compared to Darwin he is.

The rust colored demon looks at me with swirling purple eyes. "Your servant is my brother from my mother's second brood." Just when you think you get a handle on demons, they say things like, broods, and you just have to sit there and scratch your head. "Ours was a race of warriors, once. Centuries upon centuries from the dawning of life on this world, we were trained to fight and savage all that we saw around us."

"Very Spartacus of you." He snorts again this time in disdain.

"He was a very small human." It makes me laugh and my cranky pants mood disappears. So. This is Gus' big brother. They don't look very much alike but something in the way they move, they way they treat us. You can tell there is definitely a connection there. I suppose it's like that with Dawn and I. I pause, my tentatively good mood vanishing. Dawn. "Do I offend, my Lady?"

I wave a hand idly and shake my head. "I was just thinking of my sister. She's from another brood too." Technically she's not even real but when I think of her, when I remember her in my living life, I can't seem to think of her as anything but real. She'd hate me now. I'm sure Giles has turned her against me like he did with Satsu and most of the other Slayers. It hurts a part of me I didn't know could get hurt. Darwin takes me down a dimly lit corridor that smells like fear and blood and lust.

It's enough to draw me out of my thoughts and look at the doors along the walls. "This is the first level of dungeons. Master Oz has very strict rules on this level. No death." I'm starting to wonder about Master Oz. I push open a door and raise my brows at the man I see bound in rope, knotted in a complex pattern. The vampire in the room hisses at me and I hiss back. Sheesh. Territorial little dickbag.

It's entirely possible that Faith has been influencing my inner monologue. Darwin closes the door quickly before a fight can break out. I didn't want his boy toy but another vampire in your feed zone sets off all sorts of alarms. It's instinctual. Protect what's yours or die for real. Bullies come in every species, why would vampires be exempt?

"So this is more play than anything else?" I run fingers through my hair, composing myself casually as we continue down the hall and down a dark and dank staircase I haven't been on before. The other one was old stone pavers but they were clean, it even had soft red lights at foot level every other step. This one is clearly the staff stairway.

"Correct. And this is where most of The Circle sleep when they visit." I nod as I recognize my door in a nook off the end of the hall. It's the most private of the rooms. I wonder if Oz did that on purpose or if Erzabet's age and power accorded her that privilege. I catch the faint whiff of werewolf and turn my head to seek it out. It's not Faith, it's stronger than her scent and more earthy. A door cracks and marble black eyes watch me with interest and mild amusement. "Good evening, Avi. May I introduce you to the Lady Buffy. This is Avi Silver Ear. Avi is..."

"A part of Oz's pack. So you're the infamous Buffy. I thought you'd be taller." It's hard to be annoyed at her good natured humor. Especially when her very warm hand grasps mine in a honest to goodness hand shake. I had almost forgotten people did that. I must be too used to people wanting to kill me. I grip her hand firmly and tip my head to the side as I regard her.

"You have no idea how often that's been someone's last words." It's not really a threat I just want to see how she takes it. Wolves are weird. They get ruffled easily over power challenges. And you know me, I like to poke the bear. Er. Wolf. Her laugh is full and just as earnest as her hand shake. It makes my lips pull in to a responding grin.

"I don't doubt that. The little ones are always the meanest." My gaze lingers over her toned body. She's more lean muscle than Faith but still curvy in all the right spots. I flick my eyes up to those oh so amused eyes noticing me checking her out. Crap. "So Darwin is giving you the nickel tour huh?" I nod slowly at that still trying to read past the facade but I can't.

"I asked to see behind the curtain, it's like Disneyland." For the undead. So she's part of Oz's life. Interesting. I want to know more but I also want to keep exploring. Avi saves me from having to choose an option.

"Mind if I tag along? Cabin fever, you know?" I just nod and gesture to Darwin to continue to lead the way. The wolf closes her door behind her, leaving no opportunity to see what her room is like. Wolves. So intensely private. Faith gets that way about her stuff too. I catch myself comparing Avi and Faith as I watch her idle, light footed gait. Even as a human you can see the lupine loping grace in her movements.

I break my gaze away to watch my steps down. Wouldn't it be just my luck if I took a header and biffed it all the way down these stairs. I don't think my pride would survive it. "So you're a werewolf huh? Spend a lot of time in fur?" I only ask because of the eyes. They haven't gone human even though she's most definitely human looking at the moment. The amused look doesn't falter even for a second and she looks at me with a mild shrug.

"It gets cold in here." It's a complete evasion by making a joke. That makes me even more curious about her. I can hear Darwin pulling out and fumbling with a large heavy key ring but my eyes are all for the wolf at my side. "You're going to stare at me until I answer your question aren't you?" Yes. Yes I will. She rolls her eyes, looking a slightly less amused. Slightly. "I once spent almost a decade as a wolf. They won't change back to human now."

A decade? Like. Ten years? She spent ten years as a wolf? I'm on the verge of asking about it when Darwin finally stops to unlock a door. This time the I don't smell the blood until he pushes the heavy stone door in. Then my mouth waters. Just a little. "Where are we?" I'm so interested in finding the source of the blood that I miss the humor slipping from Avi's face. She stays at the doorway as I follow Darwin in to a black stone room with a drain in the floor. It's empty but it hasn't been empty for long.

"This is the interrogation room my Lady." It's emptiness makes it all the scarier to me. Bad things happened here to a lot of people. I run a finger along a smooth wall. It's pristine, sterile almost. "It was my old Master's favorite room." That explains why the scent is so strong. It's then that I notice the complete silence from the werewolf. It doesn't take a mind reader to see this room bothers her. I wonder if I can get her in the room with me. I wonder if she'd let me bleed her in here. "Shall we go?"

The quietly compassionate tone in his voice makes me look up at him. For a warrior demon he's awfully considerate of others. I sigh softly and promise myself to come back to the room later with Faith. "Is that the worst of your secret rooms?"

"No." Darwin locks the door before slicing his own hand on his tusk. Blood rushes out and he places it against the door. It unlocks without a key and swings open, exposing a different room altogether. This one smells like electricity and herbs. Of blood and something else. Darker. More sinister than just pain and death. It smells of magic. I don't remember much of my rebirth but I remember enough and I'm just not all that up with magic right now. "This is for..."

"I get it. We can move on now." He glances at me over his shoulder in mild confusion but closes the door firmly. "You mentioned something about a pit?" I hope it's not like the pit of despair or anything. Though that wouldn't surprise me here. Avi finally shakes herself out of her stupor and clears her throat.

"The Pit is where we all go to blow off a little steam. Or settle differences. It's very primal." She says it with no inflection but there's a spike in restless energy around her. I can understand that. Right now getting dirty would go a long way toward making that magic ick feeling go away. I've got some questions about what's happening around here but I'd rather ask Oz that directly. Not that I think Darwin would lie to me but I want to hear it from my one time friend.

"Sounds right up my ally. Lead the way Frauline Fur." Damnit. Those witty nicknames sound so much cooler when Faith says them. Avi turns her far too amused for her own good gaze on me. I smile sweetly with just a hint of menace. "So I guess this Pit thingy isn't exactly a prayer circle."

Avi's laugh reminds me of cool stream on a warm humid day. It's a strange feeling but I'm starting to get used to her. Darwin rolls his shoulders in a shrug. His voice so deep and reverent it makes me do a double take. "Not all religion is to be found in a church, any more than all knowledge is to be found in the classroom." Right. Big warrior race. He probably does pray there. Great. Way to offend Oz's right hand man. I open my mouth to say something, anything to smooth over the sudden uncertainty in the air when Avi clears her throat.

"The Pit is different for everyone. For some it's just a way to pass the time, for others it's akin to a religious experience." Darwin turns his back on us to continue on and I follow along still trying to sort through all the information I'm getting.

"And what's it to you?" The silence is broken by a frenzied roar. Hey. I know that roar. A shiver skitters down my spine. I'm not the only one affected by the sound of Faith's defiance. Avi's body twitches in response and now I really have to see what's happening. We share a look before hurrying down the rest of the hall, spilling out in to a large round room with a high domed ceiling. Demons, humans, weres, vampires and everything in between flow like a surging wave against a low stone wall surrounding a big cleared spot in the center of the room.

Darwin's big body breaks the crowd enough for us to push our way to the front of the wall. The stone thrums under my hands with the echos of all this energy. Avi's body is very warm next to me, her power pressing against me almost chokingly. "Therapy." Say what now? I tear my eyes away from Faith's swagger as she stalks around the circle, taunting her opponent. "You asked what this is for me. It's therapy."

Hm. Wonder if that has anything to do with her being furry for ten years. Faith's opponent rushes her and it's a mistake. Her body moves effortlessly to the side, one long tanned arm reaching out to yank the demon back by his horns, laying him out hard on his back. It probably knocked the wind out of him but she doesn't stick around close enough to make sure. He's bigger than her but she's just playing with him. I wonder if this is therapeutic for her too. I wonder if somehow she needs something like this to help her keep her impulses and urges in check.

Because we all know I can't be her conscience anymore. She's got to be the voice of reason for both of us. The demon sits up slowly, shaking the stars out of his eyes as he kneels and puts a hand on either horn. It's gross and a little weird to watch it literally rip itself in half, making two demons instead of one. Darwin grunts and I get the very strong impression that while not breaking the rules exactly, it's considered a bitch move. Interesting.

Faith's eyes go devoid of anything human. Her smile widens enough to show gleaming white fangs. I want to be in there with her. She and I could tear these two apart, and keep tearing until there are no more little demons left. I can feel my body move before I've really processed what I'm doing. I'm up and over the wall, landing lightly with barely a bounce. Even though her back is to me I know Faith knows I'm right here. It's the subtle shift of her shoulders, the slight inclination of head as she listens for my foot steps.

"Why doesn't it surprise me to find you getting dirty with the boys?"

I don't hafta see her to know she's there. But I won't lie. I like lookin'. I take a step back with a smirk and glance over my shoulder at Buffy. "Took ya long enough. You sleep like the dead ya know that?" It's not that funny of a joke but she laughs anyway. It's that laugh that reminds me of her when she was alive. If I'm really bein' honest with myself I still miss the person she was just a lil bit. But when B brings her elbow up with a sickening crunch right in to a demon's face I suddenly remember what it is about her now that I love so much. It's not like I needed the help but I like it. I want it. Buffy presses her back to mine and laughs again. It's not the same laugh, just like she's not the same person, this laugh is rich and low in her throat. And it's sexy as hell.

"Someone kept me up way past my bedtime."

Heh. Oh yeah. My demon comes at me with a wide swing. I duck and punch him in the ribs a few times feeling them crack on the last solid punch. His skin is slick with sweat as he backs off a few paces, bumping in to his other half. Aw crap. They each reach up and grab a hold of their horns, tearin' an' rippin' until there are four of them. Son of a bitch. We could take 'em but it'll cost us a few good hits. Maybe some bumps and bruises. Maybe more. "No one plays fair anymore."

Buffy snorts softly in response an' I grin at her. If they had let me bring a blade in this pit I'd have already locked this shit up. "What exactly did you do to this guy, Faith?" Nothing. One pale brow raises in question an' I shrug.

Much. "Maybe I mighta insulted his mother. But how was I supposed ta know his mother really was a whore?" She dodges a swing and kicks out at a demon gettin' too close. They've got us surrounded an' I sigh. Probably I could have kept my mouth shut an' kept drinkin' but this seemed like a good idea fifteen minutes ago. "So what's the plan, B?"

Buffy tucks forward as I lean back, usin' her for a brace before kicking out with both feet to knock a demon ass over head. We break apart and without a word she's on the next demon in a hurricane of fists and kicks. A second before it happens, I feel the difference in her as her vampire rises to the surface makin' her face shift. She's likin' this almost as much as I am. "I say we just kill them."

I wish. But rules are rules. A soft thud makes us both look over at the short figure in fancy shoes that just dropped in to The Pit. Oz. It's like watchin' Mr. Rogers or somethin' the way he so casually takes off his coat an' drapes it over the wall. "Buffy, Faith." So we can't kill them. But we get an assist. Oz rolls his shoulders to loosen the muscles before he tips his head back and howls. The power in it makes a hush fall over the crowd.

"Nice entrance, ya big drama queen." He gives us a smile, pullin' power from the crowd around him as he partially shifts. I've never seen anyone do what he does, never felt anythin' like it either. "Three against four, I'm likin' those odds." There's a flicker of somethin' in the eyes of the demons watchin' us. Not fear exactly. But cautious for sure. For a second I think they're gonna back off when they all rush in at once.

There are four of them but it feels like more. They're every where at once an' I can barely keep track of everything around me. I can feel Oz and Buffy at my back, each of them just as busy as I am. The problem isn't makin' the kill. The problem is keepin' from killing every last one of these bastards. I take a hard hit to the temple, guess I zigged when I should have zagged. For a minute I'm dazed but that minute is all it takes. I see the glint of metal but my body isn't movin' fast enough to come between it an' Oz.

There's just a half second, a half breath before a roar of rage splits the air like a thunder clap. The hair on the back of my neck stands on end and I respond with a roar of my own as something black an' furry yanks away the demon with a knife. It's enough of a breather for me to get back in the game an' now I know what we're really playin' for. That knife wasn't coming for me or Buffy. It was for Oz. A scream of pain and the scent of blood hits my senses an' for just a second I lose it. Just for a second I get lost an' lunge at the closest demon. I bite down hard on his neck, feelin' the skin resist before it splits and hot blood fills my mouth. I bite down harder and pull back, rippin' the throat out with a deep growl. That's when I come back to myself.

There isn't time ta sit and think about what I'm doin', there's only time ta get between me and Oz and everyone else. A hiss over my shoulder is all the warnin' I get before a body goes flyin' past me. Buffy rests her hand on my shoulder just lettin' me know she's there. Another thick silence falls over the watchin' crowd an' all I can seem to sense is wolf power. Oz grunts as he gives his demon a hard kick ta the teeth, knockin' them out. He stands there for a long second just breathing but his face. His face is shifted, he lost some of his control.

"No one leaves The House. Darwin, show the guests to rooms. Please." It's clipped an' tight because he's holdin' in so much rage. I've never seen Fuzz like this before. Sure I've seen him annoyed but this is somethin' else. "Avi. Stop." The wolf is still goin' to town on that demon, shreddin' it's soft exposed guts an' dragging the carcass around as if she could kill it even more dead. "AVI!"

Nothin'. That wolf is lost an' I'm thinkin' now is a good time ta get the hell out of here before she turns on us. I back up a step an' crouch half in front of Buffy, keepin' her out of the wolf's line of sight. Oz has had enough though and when he roars it rattles my teeth makin' me almost want to cower down before him. The wolf whines softly an' belly crawls to his feet still tryin' ta lick the gore from her chops. "It'd be so nice not to be involved in assassination attempt sometime.." Ya got that right, B. I slowly raise to a stand an' smirk at my girl.

"Good times." She moves in close, snakin' an arm around my shoulders so she can lick the blood off my chin. "Hungry, B?" She shrugs like it's nothin' but she's still got game face on. But that might not be food hungry, and when she rubs her body against mine I know it's not blood lust.

"Maybe later. Right now I'm more interested in getting all cleaned up." She gives me a deep kiss not really carin' about anyone or anything around us. "And then after that I'll be wanting to have a talk with our furry little friend." She's not lookin' at either of them but she's definitely talkin' to them. "Someone has some 'splainin' to do." I nod and grip her hips, lifting her high enough for her to wrap her legs around my waist. I glance over my shoulder at Oz but his look is even more unreadable in his animal face.

"Hearin' that Fuzz?" He nods once an' glances at the wolf softly whining at his feet. "Bring her too." His shoulders go stiff an' the power echos in the now empty room. But I'm hurtin' for a challenge so I face him with a snarling growl that causes Buffy to give a whimper of her own. "You wanna make this a fight, Oz?" 'Cause I got it in me and he knows it.

"We'll meet you in an hour. With food." Good idea. I got a wicked case of the H and H's. I nod, not takin' my eyes off either wolf as I walk us to the stairs. B doesn't seem all that concerned as she lets her hands roam all over me, smearin' the blood on my skin in swirly patterns. I think I better make a call home ta check on everything when we get back to the room. Buffy bites my shoulder hard an' I slam her back in to wall at the base of the stairs, my growl deep as I kiss her hard like I need her ta breathe. She laughs rakes her claws down my back, bleedin' me. "Ya beggin' ta be hurt here, B?"

She knows what I'm like after a fight. Knows it's worse after a kill. An' she's pushin' all my control limits on purpose. I guess I can't say I mind 'cause I want this way too. I suck in a hard breath at the pain of it before I rip her shirt open and bury my face in her neck. My hands slide up her ribs, cuppin' those perfect fuckin' tits before I growl an' drag my claws down her sides. Blood for blood. Buffy squeals in pain an' somethin' else, draggin' my face to hers for another vicious kiss. "You always hurt me so good, Faith."

She doesn't even know the half of it yet. I snarl as she starts workin' the buttons of my vest, yankin' her hands away and holding them over her head, This is gonna be my game, my rules, my way. Buffy brings her head close for a teasin' bite but I slam her back against the wall again. It's hard enough for some of the old mortar to crumble loose and sprinkle down around us. I'm thinkin' we're not makin' it back to the room an' I don't even care. I don't care who hears her screams or my howls so long as I get what I want. An' B's gonna give it to me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I'm watching Faith pace back and forth, back and forth, her restless energy not quite soothed by our fun in the hall. And it's starting to irritate me. The marks she left on my body are healing with a delicious tingling burn leaving me with a smug smile as I watch her wear down the nice Persian rug. I prop my arms on the edge of the tub and wait until she realizes I'm staring. Her footsteps slow to a halt and she turns her head to stare right back. Well. I might as well give her something worth staring at.

My steps are slow and deliberate as I lift myself out of the tub, water cascading off body in thick rivulets as she watches me with hunger in her eyes. "Mind handing me a towel." It's not a question, I expect her to give me what I've asked for, in one way or another. Her steps are heavy with purpose when she brings the towel close. I reach for it only to have her pull it back from me and drop it to the ground before grabbing my wrist and pulling me against the warmth of her body.

"Tryin' ta distract me, B?" Yes. I just smirk wider and writhe against her, basking in her scent. "Sorry I'm bein' a pain." Well at least she realizes it. I cup her face in my hands and kiss away the furrow in her brow in a gesture to soothe her. I love that she leans in to my touch, her body melting against mine. "I don't like not knowin' what's going on. It's makin' me jumpy."

Mm. I know the feeling. Her forehead presses against mine as she soaks me in as much as I'm soaking her in. "For what it's worth, I don't think Oz is the bad guy." She nods her agreement letting the last of her grumpy fade as she slides her fingertips over the still angry red claw marks. I shiver at the tingle and pull her in for a deep kiss. "So are you really mad because you don't like what's happening or because you ate someone's face?" Her grunt is sad and it makes something inside of me sad too. She's brutal and vicious and deadly as sin, but she's worked hard, very very hard, to keep herself in check.

It wasn't that she killed the demon. It's that she was provoked in to it. Someone played her and she doesn't like it. Neither do I. I hate being used. "It broke the rules, so I broke him." I nod, burrowing my face in to her neck, loving the pulse of her blood under the surface. "But someone set it up. An' I wanna know who."

We're on the same page there. "Oz is here." She nods already aware of the neck ruffling power filling the hall outside our door. "We always have plan B." That makes her smile widely in anticipation. We could just kill them all and be done with it. It's a bright spot to look forward to in the future if things go further than we're willing to play along with. Faith reluctantly releases me to turn to the door. I have just enough time to throw a robe over my shoulders before the door is opened but I'm not shy anyway. I sprawl languidly on the chaise watching Oz and his little friend nervously enter.

"Catch you at a bad time?" I snort daintily at Avi and glance at Faith with a look of true affection. We have all the time in the world, she and I.

"Have a seat, we have more important things to discuss." I gesture to the plush wing backed chairs as Faith takes her spot on the end of the chaise, my feet in her lap. "Let's cut to the chase. We're pissed." Oz leans back in his chair with a solemn nod. I'm sure he expected that. "You know something was going to happen. Didn't you, Oz? It's why you jumped in to The Pit with us." He rubs his hand over his face in a tired, distracted way but nods again.

"I wasn't positive but if I were going to plan to kill someone, that's how I'd go about it." It's actually comforting to know he's ruthless enough to think about killing someone and how. It makes me feel like we're all on the same level. "That demon, he was a Geminon. Twin demon. It's not exactly forbidden to use your abilities in The Pit but he used a blade. And he was aiming for me." Mm. "I think I'm in real trouble, guys." You can say that again.

"No kiddin'. So spit it out. What's the fuckin' deal here?" Avi doesn't like Faith's tone and she starts to growl a warning that gets cut off sharply when Oz puts a hand on her thigh. It's not a hard grip, he's just resting his hand on her but it's enough.

"I'm assuming you want me to start at the beginning." That'd be nice. A soft knock at the door makes us all jump a little but Oz laughs nervously. "Darwin. I thought food would make this easier." I raise my brows at him and he shrugs. "If I remember right you and Faith had cravings after a slay." Oh boy do we. I've been pretty quiet, not because I don't have a million questions but because once I start asking I likely won't stop. Faith opens the door, her face saying more than her words ever could. Hurry up and get the fuck out.

Darwin sets a tray on the low coffee table and backs out as quiet as a mouse. That's quite a feat considering. I pour myself a wine glass of blood so sweet I can smell it in the air. Why don't I have these things at home? Hm. Home. "Enough stalling Oz. Why is someone trying to kill you?" I take a small sip, savoring the rich flavors, instinctively knowing this came from a young Greek girl and that it came willingly. There's no fear to taint the blood, no revulsion, only ecstasy and sweet surrender.

"When I left I was in a state of flux. No home, no purpose, no direction." Oz leans forward with his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped loosely between them. "I had just spent years looking for a way to be better, to be more. For her. But I was too late." A heavy sigh escapes him and Avi reaches a hand out to pet him comfortingly. I feel like there's something between them. Something intimate. Something breakable if the right buttons are pushed. "So big love, big loss, the story of the world. I came to L.A. to find myself or at least to find a way back to myself, instead, I found Angel."

I can feel Faith's body stiffen at the mention of Angel. She's always so touchy about him. I know they didn't have that type of relationship but she loved him. In a way. And I think he loved her too. I bite back my hiss at the thought and take another sip, nodding slowly. "So you stayed part of the white hat party huh?"

He nods in a slow movement. "For awhile. Angel helped me find a pack, a place I really belonged. I was even happy with what I am. Who I am." He smiles at the memory for half a second before he continues. "A slaver took us all. Right out of our homes, every last one." Faith and I share a glance. It's Avi who picks up where he left off and it hits me that this is how they came to be.

"They killed most of us and took the young ones." The silence is choking in it's grief. "A few of us escaped and hid. Me, Oz, the Alpha, my cousin Evia and her husband Alfie. It wasn't until almost a month later that we found out our Alpha, my father, had gotten in to some heavy gambling debts with the head of Ben-Ur house. I shouldn't have been surprised. It wasn't the first time his pack, his own blood paid for his debts." The look is significant and dark. What she must have suffered for his sins will be her burden to bear the rest of her life. The snarl of disgust escapes me before I can clamp down on it.

"When Avi killed our Alpha she took his place and I sold myself to Maraek for the rest of the pack." I narrow my eyes at Oz wondering why he didn't just kill the Alpha himself and take control then, and why he's Alpha now.

"What makes you worth the lives of so many?" It isn't that I don't believe him but he must be pretty special to be worth that kind of exchange.

"Because I can do things other wolves can't." The roll of power doesn't rise gently like a cresting wave, it slams in to me, and burns against the demon in my heart. I can feel the pull of power as he shifts, muscles in his face flowing and undulating. Its intoxicating and terrifying and just a little hungry making when he slices his own cheek only to have it knit together almost instantly. "Do you know what a demon will pay for a toy that heals this quickly?"

I'm assuming a lot. And I can't lie. A part of me would love to take my time seeing just how quickly he heals. "So then what, Fuzz?" He smiles thinly again.

"Then Angel found me." I nod already knowing what Angel did to the Circle's previous council. "I promised to help him if he'd get the rest of my pack and Avi out of town and safe. He did. I kept my promise." There's a starkness to his face letting me know he didn't just unlock the door for the good guys to come in. Oz killed. And he enjoyed every second of it. I know I would have.

"Angel found another pack in Denver that was willing to take our strays in and protect them. I stayed with Oz." It's then that I finally see it. She loves him. She's loved him from the moment he walked in to her life. But he can't love her back. Not the way she loves him. "He's the strongest wolf I've ever met."

I give her a flat look before flicking my eyes to him. "Did you know you were scion?"

Silence again and then a nod. "I did things. And I did them well. Maraek trusted me." I can hear Faith's teeth grinding from here. I scoot in to her lap to keep her from tearing this place down brick by brick in her rage. I can feel it like a fire in her chest. But we're too little too late. "I really thought I could make it better. Different."

But all he ended up with is death threats and assassination attempts. I can relate. I'm watching Oz's bowed head. He did things. Things he was forced to do. Things that broke the boy in him I think. "Good intentions an' all Fuzz." Something in her tone makes me glance at Faith. She believes him, trusts him even. I can taste it in the air. "You rocked the boat too many times eh?"

"You could say that. Erzabet disobeyed the will of the council when she made you a scion, Faith." I was wondering about that. She nods with a wry smirk. She just loves breaking rules. "The Circle wanted to murder you to prevent your ascension. They didn't count on Buffy killing Erzabet and leaving a power vacuum." Things are starting to click in to place. "I pushed the formal invite. I want you two on the Council."

"What exactly is it that you want from us Oz?" I have to ask because I'm not sure what good having us on the Council will be. I like the seedy little life I'm building with Faith. I'm not the Slayer and I'm no longer in the business of saving lives. Er. Often.

The corners of his mouth quirk and it stays this time. "Help me save the world?" Oh please. I share an eye roll with Faith. Even dead I'm still saving the world for the good guys. Disgusting.

xxxxx

Help him save the world he says. I thought I was retired from that shit. I let out a huff and scoot Buffy off my lap. But I take a second to stare at the length of pale leg she's purposely exposin'. "Look man, You're askin' a lot from us ya know? This isn't our world an' so what if we side with you on shit? That's one third of the group, that's nothin'." I don't like those kinds of odds when I don't know what I'm gettin' in to. There was a time when I would have jumped at them.

My hand slides over that leg in a caress all on it's own. I have more to lose now. I have B, an' Xander an' Denna. An' even if we didn't have The House, we have the club an' that's all ours. "There are others, enough to make majority if we need it. And you get a lot of perks for the membership." I nod at that already missin' the perks of The House. This is nice an' all but I miss stuff. I miss workin'. Earnin' my own shit for a change. Still this isn't our world. I glance up at Buffy who rolls a shoulder lettin' me know she's torn too.

But it could be worth it. Not that I'm crazy power hungry here or anythin' but I could live better than I've ever lived before. I could have things I never thought I could, ya know? I could have it all an' I want it. I want it bad. Buffy reads the look on my face an' nods agreement. "Okay we're in. On the condition that we out who put that demon in The Pit. It couldn't know you'd jump the ring. My guess is whoever this is wants us all dead, but you're the bigger fish." If the demon had one shot why bother with irritations like me an' B?

Oz nods slowly and lets out a breath. "You good with that?" Wha? People tryin' ta kill me? Psh. That's me every damn day. He almost chuckles at the reaction Buffy an' I share. "Right. Eowain gave his permission to convene in absentia for your confirmation at The Table." Eowain. I got my thoughts about that lil bitch. Funny how he had emergency business to deal with when all this was goin' down.

"That one is trouble." Oz nods once already known' it. "He the biggest thorn in your ass?" Another nod an' this time I nod back. I don't have any thing solid just a gut feelin'. "You should kill him." I know it's blunt but it's the easiest way ta do things here. All this politics shit is a waste of time.

"I can't yet." Nah that's what he needs us for. To be enough of a pain in the ass to force Eowain's hand. Make him do somethin' even the Council can't condone. I can do that. A fuckin' evil smirk crawls across my face an' it makes Avi pull back further in to her chair, suddenly wary of me. I let my eyes drift to her, still fuckin' smilin' and the fear in the air spikes. It makes me grin wider. "After we meet tonight you'll be able to go home and prepare for the Bacchanalia.

"There's a party?" I could go for a lil party time. An' if its anything like this place it'll be the shit. The blank look on his face makes me stop smilin'. I get the feelin' I'm not gonna like this part.

"Every year a House will host The Bacchanalia. This year it's your turn, and since you're the newest members it'd be nice to show your generosity and hospitality to Lords and Ladies of other Houses. It'll win us some strong support if it goes well. A few members are uncomfortable with Slayers." Even dead ones like B an' disgraced ones like me. He doesn't say it but it's there. A Slayer is a Slayer. Period. I sigh and look at Buffy. She's lookin' like the kiddie in the candy store.

Social even in death. It's funny an' I laugh with a shrug. Guess this is it then. "I'm never gonna be able to keep all those House names in my head." Avi chuckles softly, almost tentatively now that I've scared her.

"We'll make you flashcards." Hey, that might work.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So this gong, it's kind of a thing with you guys huh?" Buffy runs a fingertip down the length of the flat copper plate hangin' by the door with a smirk. Darwin gives her a lil bow an' presents her with a long thick bone that I don't came from anything human. Unless that human was Goliath. I look at Darwin an' shrug 'cause for all I know that thing came from his great great whatever. I hafta chuckle at the devilishly happy look on B's face. The first gong is so deep I can feel my guts vibrate with the concussion and a lil part of the darkness inside of me responds. It's like the echo tugs at me, makin' the little bit of me that's wolf and devil scramble to the surface of my skin. If I'm bein' really honest, I kinda like it an' it's why I don't stop B from doin' it one more time. "Oooh that makes me all tingly inside." I know just what she means.

"Give the nice demon his stick back, B. I wanna get this confirmation shit over already." She pouts a little before slidin' a hand in to my back pocket and fittin' herself right against my side so I can drape an arm over her shoulders. If we were anything less than who and what we are we probably wouldn't be able to walk easily like this. But we are. We fit. An' it's just like when we fight. Or fuck. We just move together in all the right ways. The great doors open an' music spills out, the bass echoing against the soles of my feet. I feel that spike of hunger and lust through my connection ta B as we take in bodies movin' together in wild frenzy. "B…."

"Yeah?" She's not even lookin' at me, an' that's okay. I'm not so much lookin' at her as I am the whole orgy of prey waitin' on us.

"Limits?" I gotta know. I wanna how bad I can be before I get lost in all that. An' believe it when I say Ima get lost in the frenzy an' enjoy every second of it. Cool hands cup my face firmly turnin' my head so that she's the only thing fillin' my focus. The second our eyes meet my hands slide over her hips pullin' our bodies tight.

"Fuck them, fight them, bleed them, whatever. I don't care. But if you let someone bleed you…I'll murder everything you love." Parts of my body go tight and wet at her words but I give her a solid stare before tippin' my head enough to expose my jugular. It's my way of catchin' her focus this time. "That…is…mine."

Only hers. She strikes fast like a cobra, teeth sinkin' in an' spillin' my blood down her throat. Buffy writhes against me, mewling like a kitten when a breathy moan escapes me. Cold like ice forming spreads from her bite down my neck as she licks every drop of blood clean from my skin. My breath is shaky from lust when I pull back enough to touch foreheads with her. "Yours." She smiles and trails her hands over my chest an' stomach.

"Faith? Limits?" I hafta laugh. I don't have any limits. B can fuck or kill anyone in there. Well. Maybe one limit. I'm not stupid an' I'm not fuckin' blind either. I kiss her hard and rough, pushin' Buffy back against the rough stone wall. I kiss her like I own her 'cause the part of her that's tryin' to grind all over me is allllll mine. "You touch that wolf of Oz's…and you'll never find all the pieces of the littlest Summer." It's the demon in her that likes the threats, the implication of violence if she steps out of line. Maybe it's the darkness already inside of me that likes it too, ya know? But it's more than that. Everyone else in the world can lie to themselves an' to their significant whatevers, sayin' they'll never cheat, one and only bullshit. But me an' B don't lie to each other. If she fucks around with that wolf I'll hurt Dawn a million different ways just to get back at Buffy.

An' if anyone but her takes a taste of my blood I know I'll find Ama an' Xander's heads in my bed. Ya know the sickest part of all that honesty? It'll kill us to follow through with those promises. Dawnie an' me are tight. Were. We were tight. We would still be if I had cut off Buffy's head the first night I found her. Xander won't be so easy for Buffy to kill either. He means somethin' to both of us and she fuckin' knows it. But we'd still do it 'cause that's how much it would hurt to be betrayed again and visitin' pain on each other is what we do best in good times and bad. So yeah I can take her fuckin' around so long as I know about it an' so long as she stays the fuck away from that Avi bitch. At the end of the day it's me an' B.

Buffy gives me a sexy little laugh and nips my chin before shoving me off her so she can make her way to whatever fun she finds. I'm not bugged 'cause she copped a feel while she did it. I smirk an' turn my head to pin Oz with a look. I've known he was there from the second the doors opened but Buffy was more important. It must be this place because I shouldn't feel this connected to him. I don't even feel this connected to Ama's wolves but I can feel him wherever he is. I watch him move toward me with his hands in the pockets of his expensive suit pants. "Do you two always play divide and conquer?" My lips curl in a small smile. I hadn't thought of it that way but I guess we do.

"Sometimes. Tonight we just wanna find the fun." Some small demon comes by with a tray of drinks but I pass. Not 'cause I'm stayin' sober, I just don't trust anythin' that's just randomly passed around. Especially after last night. "Where's your lil girlfriend?"

He gives me a smirk and shrugs as Darwin comes up at his elbow with a vodka tonic and a nice frosty sealed bottle of beer. I make the choice to drink 'cause it came from Darwin and he's Oz's boy all the way like Gus is ours. "Thank you Darwin." Oz raises his glass in a half salute before drinking. "Avi isn't much for all the lights and noise. Why do you assume she's my girlfriend?" C'mon. I step in closer to him, leanin' in real close an' takin' a deep breath. Her scent is all over him. I pull back an' give him a look before takin' a long swig. "Is everyone you have sex with your girlfriend?"

Point. "I only have sex with feelings with my girlfriends." Plural 'cause I gotta count Denna in that. Oz gives me a mildly surprised look.

"You have feelings?" Hardy fuckin' ha. But it's a nice evasion. I chuckle and look out over the crowd watchin' Buffy draped with bodies on the dance floor. That's my girl, lovin' the spotlight. "Avi knows the deal. We share comfort. Not romantic love." I'm not so sure she wolf knows that.

"Girl is gone on you, Fuzz. But that's just an observation." He weighs my words carefully then nods slowly. I think he knows as well as I do that what they have is heavier for her than him. "But I mean I get it. Ya saved her, ya saved her people. Gratitude feels a lot like love sometimes." I look away from him and polish off my beer. But I feel him move toward me, bumpin' my shoulder lightly with his.

"I loved Angel too." I don't say anything 'cause denial sounds too close to a lie. And admission sounds too close to betrayal. I think he can tell I'm not in ta sharin' because he doesn't hesitate to move on. "How's Willow?" It's my turn to ignore the way he hasta clear his throat after sayin' her name. All these years later an' Red is still the only one for him. My eyes find Buffy again and I get it.

"She's good. Last I heard she's doin' good with the slayers in Brazil. We don't hear much though. Since…" I shrug as if it doesn't mean shit to me but it still stings like a bitch that Giles turned on us. That almost everyone turned on us. Almost anyway. "She didn't pick sides with G, but she ain't hoppin' over for a visit either." He nods. "She's single ya know. She an' Kennedy…that's been over awhile. So says Xander."

If he ever wanted to check on her he could. I can tell he's interested in that but he shakes his head slowly. "What I am now…I don't think that'd work out."

He doesn't know her now. I narrow my eyes but shrug it off. I'm not a fuckin' matchmaker. But I can't help havin' the last word. "Didn't realize Alphas could be pussies." He snorts and shrugs it off.

"Avi is the Alpha. I'm her wolf to call not the other way around."

Yeah? An Alpha to a pack of two? With a Beta stronger than the Alpha? I shake my head. "Watch out Fuzz, your vagina is showin'." He gives me a warning growl that doesn't even make me blink. "Wha? Big bad not Alpha gonna do somethin' about it?" I finally turn to face him in a stare down, darin' him to tell me I'm wrong. He doesn't. He backs down with a tired sigh.

"She's lost everything. I can't take that from her as well. And I don't want it. I wouldn't know what to do with a pack anyway." Maybe that's all true. I shrug and make my way to a red leather sofa. I don't even hafta say a word to make the people usin' it get up and leave. I drop on to it in a sprawl an' like magic half naked bodies crowd close, submissively waitin' for me to pick one. Perks. Gotta love 'em. I like the darkly tanned skin and broad shoulders of the one kneelin' near my feet. I raise his chin with the toe of my boot and smile at the silver pearl color of his eyes. He's not all human but the parts of him I want are human enough. I crook my finger an' he moves closer thinkin' I want him on top. No. That's not how this works.

"Ya know Ozzy, fixin' one problem might fix all of 'em." As soon as he's close enough I pull him an' roll so he's layin' on the couch an' I'm straddlin' him. I like it better this way and when I grind down on him I can tell how much more he likes it this way too. Oz makes a soft thoughtful sound as he spills in to a dark high backed chair. "Just sayin'." I'm not lookin' at Oz as we talk 'cause I got other things to occupy my focus right now but he's too busy to be lookin' at me much either. It's his house, he gets the best of all the perks.

"You applying to my pack?" I just laugh at that and grid down harder on the guy under me when he bucks under my playfully hard bite to his chest.

"Wouldn't be your pack if I did, Fuzz." It'd be mine. I look at him an' for a second we lock eyes even as some innocent lookin' redhead is blowin' him. Somethin' passes between us but his eyes close an' I go back to playin' with my new friend. Thing is. I'm right. If he had a pack he wouldn't need me an' B to watch his back.

xxxxxxxxxx

As soon as I peel away from Faith I make my way straight toward the dance floor. The pulse and throb of energy is electrifying and I'm drawn to it. I knew dancing before Faith. I even knew sexy dancing before Faith. But I never knew how to feel the music. That night we danced together as kids… I let the memory wash over me as I move to the music, letting it guide my movements. I close my eyes, smiling as I feel the press of bodies surrounding me, pushing lust and hunger against me like a blanket. I don't think Faith realizes how much that night changed my life. It changed hers, yes. But she changed mine that night.

I remember the feeling of dancing and watching Faith sink in to the music like a warm tub, her body moving in all the right places in all the right ways. She was saying come play with me Buffy and after the first few nervous unsure seconds I wanted to come play with her as much as she wanted me to. It went from me dancing to Faith dancing with me to us dancing together. The second her hand landed on my hip that delicious seductive roll of her body caught me. And I moved with her. Against her. And I was wet.

The annoyingly Buffy part of my brain doesn't disagree with what that dance did to me. What Faith did to me. Even with guys crowding us, wanting to get some of what we were promising with our bodies, we couldn't be separated. A tall strong body is pressed against my back and I lean in to it as I dance. The bass is thumping like a heartbeat through the soft body pressed against my front. I open my eyes to take her in with a smug smile. She reminds me of Satsu and it makes me want to hurt her a little. A lot.

I'm almost sure that last little bit was my Buffy voice and not my demon one. Maybe I'm not entirely alright with her taking Giles' side. Maybe I'm not entirely alright with any of that. But that's what surrogates are for. I pull her in close the way Faith drew me in all those years ago. I close my eyes and let go, drifting back to the feel of Faith's body against mine and the breathless way said my name when I licked a bead of sweat from her shoulder. It had been part of the show, at least that's what I was telling myself at the time. But then I did it. I leaned in and traced a freckle on her shoulder with the tip of my tongue and I knew in that moment, when she used my full name and shivered that I did it because I wanted her.

I get jostled out of my memory by the girl's hands sliding up my thighs, playing with the lace tops of my hose. I wore them for Faith but it seems like they're working for this girl too. She's surprised to find me wet and probably thinks it's because of her and the slab of beef behind me. If she only knew how wet I'd really be if she hadn't interrupted my thoughts. Oh well. Just another reason to hurt her later. I let her stroke me as we dance but I grip her throat tightly and pull her close to lick a trail along her jaw. "Forward aren't you?"

She gives me a little musical laugh, acting coy even though her words are anything but. "Forward, backward, anyway you want me." Oh. This one is going to be fun. I let her throat go and kiss her before pulling back to tip my head up and be kissed from beefstick back there. I laugh in to his kiss at the thought that I'm still thinking about Faith no matter who I'm with. The girl's fingers become more insistent and I slow her down, not ready yet to give up my memories to orgasm.

"Not yet. I'll tell you when and if you're good and behave… there'll be a special treat." I feel her slide her fingers out of me and smile when she goes back to circling and stroking my clit instead. Oh she's very good. I might even let her live after I'm done with her. I let hands roam my body, too many to be just his or hers but I just can't seem to mind. It all feels too good to mind. I feel eyes on me and I look over my shoulder at Faith. She's watching me and I like it. I reach behind me and gently squeeze the hard bulge pressed against my back. She smirks at me and I smirk right back. She has no clue the things I'm going to do to her when we get home. And that makes me smile wider. I pull the girl in for a kiss, breathing the word now against her lips before I kiss her hard enough to slice her lip with a fang. I moan more at the blood than the feeling of her thrusting deep between my legs. I give Faith one last look before I close my eyes and remember exactly how wicked I felt letting Faith touch me like this that night.

I knew deep down that it was supposed to be wrong. That I was supposed to be straight. That she was supposed to be er…more or less straight. That I loved Angel. That I was a good girl who shouldn't be letting the girl from the wrong side of the tracks finger her on the dance floor. But it didn't feel wrong. I think that scared me more than Finch dying. Right then all I wanted was what Faith was offering. So I let her, and when we were done dancing I let her pull me to the dark corner under the stairs and I probably would have let her fuck me. Lord knows I was halfway to fucking her right back. If we hadn't been nearly noticed I would have gone further than just getting touching her. But we were and I freaked out.

There had been a moment outside in the alleyway when things could have gone differently. But then the rain vampires and the havoc and the stabby murder. And all these years later I still think about that dance more than I think about what happened after. I arch my back and writhe as I get closer to coming than I did that night. I hope this girl likes to be tied down. I did mention a special treat. I didn't say it would be for her exactly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

There's nothin' like waking up in your own bed after bein' gone for a while. I give a good stretch an' roll over to nuzzle the back of B's neck. She'll be out for another hour or so an' she probably can't tell I'm here but it doesn't stop me from spendin' just a few minutes just…holding her. I don't get ta be this way very often when she's awake so I take advantage of the fact that I sleep less hours a day than she does. I trace my fingers over her ribs an' take in her scent. It should be weird ya know? Spoonin' up ta her like this, not feelin' her breathe. But it's not. It just is what it is an' I'm content with that. I know that in life, this right here, these quiet times, that shit wouldn't have happened. So I'm content with her unlife and I'm content with the fact that she shares it with me. I give a happy sigh before slidin' out of bed to get dressed.

It doesn't take me long ta get dressed and get to the bar because I don't stop for food but I'm starvin'. I push in the back door, givin' a nod an' a smile to a few of the girls and one or two of Ama's wolves. Best bouncers ever. There hasn't been a scuffle here since we took over an' I like keepin' it that way. "Hey boss lady! Welcome home." Xander comes around the bar an' puts a heaping plate of chili fries an' a burger. I love this guy. "Got some stuff to go over with you. Want it before or after food?"

I slide on to a bar stool an' rest my elbows on either side of my plate. "Hit me." He slides in to the seat next to me with the ledger an' a stack of paperwork. Ya know when I think about all the good things about settlin' down I always forget about paperwork. It's enough ta make me wanna take this show on the road. I let Xander steal a fry from my plate even though my instinct is ta slap his hand away. "Everything go alright while we were in Texas?"

He gives me a slow nod as he munches but I can tell somethin' is buggin' him. Xander scratches at the scruff on his jaw before flipping open a folder. "Mostly." He gives a look around, noddin' to Enzo one of Ama's strongest wolves. He's her grandson an' I know he knows I fucked around with his lil sister way back. Danni never really forgave me for the fuck an' run so I bet big brother hasn't either. I flick my eyes to Xander as I bite down on my burger. "So I have payroll here ready to be signed. And we need to find a replacement for Angie, she wants out of the gig. How do you want me to handle that?"

It doesn't happen often, girl's leavin' the business. Everyone starts for their own reasons, but they all stay because of the money. I'm not hatin', the kid wants ta go home and the truth is I'm relieved. She's young, there's still time for her ta get her shit together before this town, this job, eats her alive. "Give her two week's pay an' a ticket home. Switch the schedule up to rotate her extra shifts between the rest of the girls. I don't want any bitchin' about favoritism an' shit." It happens a lot. Girls get jealous when the floor time is uneven an' then there's shit talkin' and cat fights durin' business hours.

Xand nods an' makes a note of it in the ledger before movin' on down his laundry list of news. "I called a plumber about the leak, you're not gonna be happy about the price." Fuck. I blow out a breath an' glance at the estimate he slides my way. It's bad. We can handle it 'cause we got the money but it kills me ta have to shell it out. "Before you say anything…" He pulls out another estimate but this one is written on the back of a bar napkin. It's got parts an' no labor cost. "I would like to officially put my bid in to do the work. I know I know, it's a big job and my expertise is primarily carpentry but I think I can get it done, save us, er you, some bucks…" It's the way he changes us to you that makes me really look at him. My brows come up and he looks away to change the subject. "I was thinking of changing up the menu her. Maybe do a little work to spruce up the interior, I think we can bring in a whole new demographic."

Something is off but I'm gonna finish my burger before I poke the sore spot. "We not makin' enough money now?" He shrugs an' makes a so so gesture that makes me take a long look around the place. It's dark an' smoky an' it looks like you could get shivved in the back in any one of the dark corners. The floors are stick with spilled drinks an' probably other stuff from before I ever took over. I see his point. I finish my burger an' push the plate to rest between us so we can both polish off the fries. "You're lookin' ta put a lot of work an' time in to this place Xand."

Xander gives me a slow nod as he takes a fry. He's watchin' the wolves workin' out the door schedule for the night but his mind is workin' overtime tryin' ta voice whatever he's thinkin' about. "I miss it Faith." My brows come up again an' I get up to pour us both a beer from the tap. I slide him his before I gulp down a few swallows ta give him time to finish what he means. "I miss creating things, fixing things. I miss being the guy that people go to when they need a favor that doesn't involve murder or disposing of bodies, or breaking up potentially bloody wolf fights. I miss being normal."

My stomach gives a nasty flip but I nod at him in understanding. He wants ta leave. That's why he changed 'us' to 'you'. I huff softly as I pull the check book and a pen closer so I can sign off on payroll. "So what're ya tryin' ta tell me? You're puttin' in notice?" I won't let him see it bother me. That wouldn't be fair to him. I guess I never really considered that he wouldn't wanna be a part of our life here.

"What?! NO! God! No!" I'm too relieved to look up at him just yet. I don't want Xander to see the little bit of panic still in my eyes. "No…I just…" I finally look up at him an' my lips twitch in to a frown. Somethin' is buggin' him real bad if he can't spit it out. Xander never has a problem talkin'. "I love you and Buffy. And I love being here with you guys, being your right hand Joe, but I can do good stuff too. And I need to. Do good stuff. What you and Buffy have here, I want to be able to say there's some of me here too. Something. Nice."

Oh. I finish off my beer an' pour another one before I scoot back on ta my stool. "Okay. Start with the plumbing. I'm tired of that shit flooding." He gives me a grin that I can't help but return. Sometimes I forget that Xander isn't like us. Even before B was a vamp she had a darkness inside from seein' too much, knowin' too much an' bein' too close to death. Like me she's comfortable in the dark. Xand, he needs ta see life in the darkness because he's still human inside. I guess sometimes I just forget what it feels like ta be human.

The front door behind me clicks shut as the last wolf leaves through it to his spot. We're finally alone except for the dancers and servers. "Listen I wanted to talk to you back at the House but I didn't think you'd want to wait to hear it." See when people say shit like that it automatically means you're not gonna like what they gotta say. I grunt an' nod my head for him to continue. "Something is happening in Ama's pack. The day you left Enzo tells me he's assigning the wolves to bar duty from now on because Ama isn't feeling well. I figured you'd want to know how she was so I called and Danni said she was resting. Then she hung up."

"Could be maybe she was." He nods at that acceptin' that its possible.

"Could be. I just don't like the guys Enzo's using. They're getting awfully comfy in the club. Possessive. Handling the girls a little too much…" A low rumbling growl trickles out an' I stand. Ima get to the bottom of this shit right now. "Hey…where you going? The doors open in thirty…"

"Handle it." I know he can, he's been doin' it since we left. I always use the back door but just this one time I take the front just because. All three wolves are hunched together talkin' off near the parking lot. They get quiet when they see me so I make it a point ta strut up ta them. "You, back door. You inside." They don't move fast enough for me. "NOW!" The two peel off without lookin' back and I pin Enzo with a look. "Got somethin' ta tell me?"

He sneers down his nose at me. "You like makin' demands you. I ain' your wolf yeah? You ain' my pack. Grand'Mere, she might have a soft spot for you but I see what you are, eh. You a devil and you be bringin' hell to our door."

I snort at that. "Good thing you're not the boss then." He smiles a lil too big at that.

"Pic kee toi. Grand'Mere won't be around forever yeah."

Fuck me? No fuck you. I snarl an' push him back against the wall hard. "This is my place, you don't like workin' here get the fuck out. You fuck with my girls, my place, we're gonna have a fuckin' problem." One his Alpha can't fix. He just laughs which pisses me off even more but I don't slug 'im. I wanna. But I don't. I don't like the way he said Ama wasn't gonna be around forever. I give him another hard shove an' turn on a heel. If shit is goin' south with the wolves I gotta know now. All I can think as I put the truck in gear is that the pack will go to shit if Enzo becomes Alpha.

I pull away from the curb in a squeal of tires. I don't need this shit right now I really don't. In a few weeks B an' I will be up to our eyeballs in underworld politics an' we need all the trustworthy people at our backs that we can find. The whole way to Ama's I keep hearin' Enzo say she won't be around forever so that by the time I pull up to the house I'm just a lil keyed up, ya know? I take the front steps two at a time but I'm stopped at the door by one of Enzo's boys. He reaches out ta grab my shoulder but I'm faster. My hand grips his thick wrist and twists hard with a yank ta bring him to his knees. I bring a knee up in to his face, smirkin' when his heavy body hits the porch. I push open the front door an' creep up the stairs to where I know Ama's room is.

I don't make it all the way down the hall when Danni sticks her head out of the room with a growl. I stop an' raise my hands up ta show I didn't come ta make trouble. She lets out a breath an' pads out to me barefoot. "I should have known it would be you." I'd be offended if she didn't sound so fuckin' relieved ta see me. "That boy of yours, he told you yeah?" I just nod an' gesture over my shoulder toward the front door.

"Wanna tell me what's goin' on? I leave for a few days an' your brother starts movin' in on my club, Ama goes MIA and you start hangin' up on people." What the fuck? She looks down the stairs then gestures to Ama's room. I follow her in an' shut the door behind me. Ama is layin' in bed and she looks like shit. She's pale an' she musta lost twenty pounds. I look at Danni in confusion. She was fine last fuckin' week!

"She's getting worse. I don't know what it is but I'm scared. The full moon is coming and if Ama isn't well anyone in the pack can challenge her." Fuckin' politics. Again. If she's not strong enough ta lead someone will take her place. Only they gotta kill her first. Ama stirs on the bed an' turns sightless eyes on me. Creeps me out when she does that. She blinks milky white eyes an' licks her lips.

"Faith?" My steps take me to her bedside and I kneel close so she doesn't hafta strain ta talk.

"I'm here Ama." She takes my hand in hers and I frown. There's still some strength in her grip an' a fierceness in her jaw. I can see she musta been beautiful when she was young. "How can I fix this? What do I gotta do?"

She gives me a soft half chuckle an' shakes her head. "Ain't no cure, girl. Sure as the moon calls that coullion grandson of mine killed me. My body just don't have the sense to let go yet." I'll kill him. She must feel the tension in my body because she squeezes my hand harder. "Non! You hearing me, girl? You fight him now, you lose." I gotta snort at that. I know Enzo an' I know I could take 'im. Might maybe even take me ten minutes instead of two but I know I can take him. "You laugh but I tell you, you can't win. Look at what's left of me, then you tell me. You think you can fight a wolf that can steal an Alpha's power?"

I look at her again then Danni. She's lookin' away because it's hard ta take in. Maybe even 'cause she's ashamed of her brother. I would be. I swallow hard because Ama's power scares the crap outta me. "There hasta be a way, Ama. He'll kill you if I don't…"

"Told ya. I'm already dead, but I'll be damned if I let that boy take my pack." I look back at Danni an' frown. If I can't stop Enzo from takin' her power how the hell am I gonna stop him from takin' the pack? She coughs a lil an' her grip weakens. Danni flinches but kneels an' wipes the sweat off Ama's brow with a soft cloth. "Come full moon he'll call for a challenge, him. He'll finish me off if no one objects the challenge."

I nod like I know what the hell she's talkin' about. Danni shoots me a look an' shakes her head. Wha? "If someone objects it's a fight for dominance. Enzo won't let you walk out of there even if you could raise objection." I blink at her. "You're not pack." That's the second time that's been thrown in my face today. But I get it. I can't shift. I'm like wolf light to them. Ama tsks at Danni an' gives another squeeze, this one even weaker than the last.

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do here? I can't beat him an' even if I could I got no right ta interfere with his challenge. I can't even stop him from doin' this to ya." I feel lost. Give me a target an' I'll smash, bash an' kill but tell me my hands are tied an' I just don't know what else ta do.

"I said you can't be him now. Full moon's coming. It ain't here yet, girl." She drops her head back on ta the pillow an' I frown. So what do I gotta do between now an' the full moon to be able to fight this fucker? "It's in you, Faithless. It's all in you." She's driftin' in an' out as her words come so I lean in ta hear better. "Find it, girl. Find your fai…" I swallow hard past the lump in my throat. Danni strokes Ama's hair tenderly. Whatever Enzo is doin' she ain't a part of it and I'm glad.

"You two gonna be safe here until the full moon?" She doesn't look at me for a minute, she just goes about straightening the sheets around Ama.

"We'll be fine. Not even my brother would challenge outside the full moon." I nod an' put Ama's hand on her stomach as I stand. I got no idea what findin' my faith means. I just know I gotta find it fast. I turn to leave but Danni stops me by callin' my name softly. I turn at the door an' she looks up at me finally. "He won't let you live if you lose." It hurts her ta say because she knows that I'll have ta kill him first. I nod slowly an' say the only thing I can.

"I'm sorry."

xxxxxxxxx

I can feel the bed press down behind me with Faith's weight. She's been gone a while but not long enough for me to have really gotten out of bed. Okay that's a lie. I woke up, I spent a little time with Denna, feeding. I showered. I powdered. I preened and I puffed. And I did it all just in time to slide right back in to bed to pretend to be asleep when she came back in. It's still early and the work night hasn't even really started but there's a heaviness to her movements as she kicks off her boots and curls up behind me. I turn in her arms and tangle my fingers in her hair. "Why the sad puppy face?"

"Ama's dying." I don't know how to feel about that. Ama's magic has always bothered me, it makes my skin crawl with unease. But I owe her for this annoyingly superior judgey soul that keeps me tethered to Faith. I bump her forehead with mine because I can't really say anything else. I don't really know the woman as well as Faith does so her loss doesn't touch me. It's just another death.

"What does that mean for us?" Faith raises a shoulder in a shrug.

"Nothin' good. It's all about power, B. Enzo is gonna kill her an' I can't stop him." That's… I don't even know what to say to that. Of course she can stop him. We can stop him. I open my mouth to say so but she shakes her head. "No we can't." She already knew what I was going to say. "I'm not wolf enough ta even be a part of the pack." The way she says it lets me know it hurts her. That's always been her sore spot. Never feeling good enough to fit in anywhere. Not as a kid, not as a Slayer, and now not even as a wolf.

It never really occurred to me before that I have the easy end. I might be conflicted between my demon and my soul but I know I'm a vampire. I was alive, now I'm dead. I know where I fit in to this world. Faith never has. "So what do they expect you do about it?" I know they expect something. Someone is always expecting something of us. She sighs heavily and shrugs again.

"I dunno. Find my faith or some shit. I don't even know what that means."

I frown slightly at that and mull it over. "That's it? Find your faith? That's all you got?" It's pretty vague. Now if someone had told me to find my faith I would have immediately looked for Faith. Because she's mine. But a literal translation probably won't work here.

"Pretty much. She said it was in me already, whatever it is." This is why I don't like magic. It's all vague and creepy. Ama couldn't have said 'look deep in to your soul and hang a left at the AMPM'? "Even if I find it, she's gonna die, B. He's stealing her life away an' even if I kill him at the full moon, it's too late ta save her."

There's an echo of hurt in me. It's not my hurt but the memory of hurt. The memory of knowing there is nothing you can do because in the end some people die. I see my mother's face bloom before my eyes when I think too hard on the memory that hurt. "You fight Faith." She looks in to my eyes then and I want to lean in to her and kiss her. Or bite her to snap her out of it. "You rise up with fists. Because that's what we do. That. Is. Who. We. Are."

She chuckles a little when I give her lip a hard nip. I couldn't care less if she was a full werewolf or not. I couldn't care less if the whole pack spontaneously caught fire and burned to death. What I do care about is this life we've just decided to build. I killed to take it and I'll kill to keep it. Even if I have to break some deals with the wolves. Or bones. I could break those too. "B?" I nudge her jaw up with my nose so I can burrow in to her neck and feel her pulse flutter against my lips. "You think we're in over our heads?"

We've been in over our heads for a long time now. But that's never stopped us from doing what we wanted before. I pull back enough to look up at her with a mild look. "Would it change anything if we were?" She shakes head at that with a dimpled grin. I reach up and touch one with a fingertip. Random and besides the point I note not for the first time that she's beautiful. I knew that in high school but Faith, like wine or a good scotch, has gotten better with age. Better even the less human she is. I go back to nuzzling in to her neck, letting my lips graze her skin as I speak. "You're not afraid are you?"

She writhes a little when I graze fangs over her skin lightly. I like the way her breathing catches and then speeds up when the tip of my tongue glides over the thick vein in her neck. Her pulse jumps and I nip at it hard enough to sting without breaking the skin. "Scared? Nah." It's a little too fast and I know it's because she's turned on. I roll her on to her back and straddle her waist. I pin her wrists above her head and drag my fingers down her arms so lightly it raises the baby fine hairs on her arms.

"No?" I lean down and trail my tongue along her collarbone even as I slide hands up her sides under her tank top. Faith rolls up under me and I chuckle as I move, hovering just out of her reach as I explore her body with my lips. I push the tank up and nibble the valley between her breasts. I'm just about to slide my tongue through one of her nipple rings when there's a loud knock on the door. I give it a passing look but I'm much more interested in the shiny. Just as I duck my head to her nipple there's another knock. I snarl and bite Faith's elusive nipple hard before sitting up and snarling at the door. "WHAT!?"

Denna's curly head pokes in and she gives me an apologetic look. "We have a problem." Oh for fucks sake. I collapse down on Faith's body with an irritated grunt.

"Can we just kill everyone and bathe in their blood?" Faith's laugh makes her body jiggle under me. Stupid work things. I sit up again to give Faith's body one last longing look before I crawl off her to look for a robe. "What's the problem?" I might as well fix it and get back to what I was doing.

Denna shifts from foot to foot nervously. It's not like her, she's never had trouble speaking her mind around me. Something she gets away with when most others do not. "Supplies are coming in for the bacchanalia." So? Isn't that what's supposed to be happening? I give her a 'continue' you look and she shrugs. "The livestock is here." Livesto…oh. People. Why is this an issue? Most of the people like being passed around by vampires and demons. I'm just about to ask what the problem is when she lowers her head. "It is children."

I just stare. It's Faith who moves first, she's out of the bed and down the hall to the stairs up. Denna and I catch up to her in the parlor and we spill in to the room together. The smell hits me first, that smell of meat and snotty noses and playgrounds. The smell of children. I wrinkle my nose in disgust and glance at Faith. "Ew." Even my demon is repulsed by the idea of bringing children in to our sweet little dungeon. "Why are they here?"

Gus bows low before me but scuttles out of the way as Faith pushes past him to the only other adult looking figure in the parlor. "Who the fuck are you?" He…? I can't be sure but I think it's a he. He blinks in disdain at Faith and crosses yellow skinned arms across a wiry chest.

"I am Bartarok of House Goremea. I was told you were hosting this year's bacchanalia, I come bearing gifts." He gestures to the dozen or so children negligently and I resist the urge to hiss. "This is of course just a small sampling of what I have to offer. Yours to use as you see fit. This fat one here has been given extra. He will make a fine dinner." Oh Christ, the fat one is crying. I give the demon a look of distaste and turn to Faith. Well. He can't live that's for sure. "Small Asian children are the preferred cut but some of your guests won't be quite so choosy."

"Ya know, Bart, ole buddy, I'm not so big on the kiddies." The demon blinks at her in surprise. How dare she not be in to feasting on children. I roll my eyes at him. I may not like the idea of children here but even I have my lines in the sand.

"Oh? Acquiring delicacies is my speci..erk.." I chuckle as Faith grips him by the throat and slams him back against the wall.

"See the more ya talk the more I don't like ya." He struggles trying to break her grip but having been caught in that grip myself I can say he's pretty well stuck. Faith squeezes tighter and I mold myself against her back, practically purring my encouragement. "You get one free pass here Barty boy. You don't know so I'll tell ya. Kids are off limits here, ya get me?" He nods a little too quickly but I don't want this to be over yet.

"Is a warning really as effective as a threat?" I close my eyes as Faith's scent raises warmly from her skin. Its intoxicating and I'm lost in it for a minute. When I open my eyes the demon is starting to go pale and his hands are batting weakly against Faith's strong grip. She smirks at him and shrugs.

"Ya heard the lady…" And then the delicious crack as her grip crushes delicate bones and cartilage. Faith lets him drop to the ground, clutching at his throat, gasping in vain for a breath he'll never get past the ruin of his crumped throat. I slip my hands under Faith's shirt, up her belly to cup breasts. He's going to die and I'm going to enjoy watching. "Gus…"

Our butler kneels by Faith waiting for her command. Oooh that's a neat trick. "Yes Mistress?" I like the sound of that too. Denna is already gathering the kids together and filing them out in to the hall. I'd say they're too young to see death but chances are they've already seen it and much worse.

"I wanna know who those kids were meant for." He gives her one solid nod and rises. I like that he doesn't have to be told to remove our guest. Gus just bends and grabs an ankle to drag the nearly lifeless body out of the room. "Think he'll live?" I snort.

"Not very long." I'm still rolling her nipples between my fingers, lightly tugging the rings as we stand here together. I'm not incapable of being around Faith without touching her but I just don't care to keep my hands to myself. I know she doesn't mind, Faith never minds. "You know this changes things for Oz, right?"

She nods and places her bigger hands over mine. Her warmth prickles at my skin and I smile at her distracted grunt. "Definitely in over our heads." Boy howdy are we ever. But it could be worse. We could ugly too.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Our little loss of control is going to cost us I know. But since I really don't want to deal with werewolf things I offer to call Oz and let him know what we've done. I could say it was all Faith but let's be honest. It may not have taken much of a nudge but I nudged her to it. I sprawl across my throne as I wait for Gus to make the call. I never have to do anything for myself anymore. I can see where this may get old but right now I'm going to enjoy every second of it. Gus clears his throat to get my attention and hands me a phone. "Hel-lo Oz." My sing song greeting is met with silence and I wonder if he's there.

"Who did you kill?" I don't know why but I laugh at that and shrug my shoulders even though he can't see it.

"Gee Buffy, it's so good to hear from you. I hope your trip home went well. Thanks, Oz it was a little bumpy but I'm glad to be home. You see? This is how one greets a compatriot in arms. And that's what we are, aren't we Oz?" He asked us to be a part of his fight, I think it only fair he return the favor. He sighs softly.

"Who was it?" He's not giving an inch but I know he'll back us up.

"Some demon slaver guy. Bartfarty or something." I'm not really sure what his name was. "He brought children." I can tell he was about to say something but the part about the kids takes the wind out of his sails. Oz grunts on the other end of the line as he thinks it through. "How bad did we fuck up?"

"Not as bad as I thought but not great." How very Oz. That gives me no idea what so ever of what to expect. And I should be expecting something. There is always retribution when it comes to killing. I'm not exactly worried about it as in fear for my unlife worry but I like to avoid the riptides when I'm swimming with sharks. I wonder if sharks ever swim in to riptides. I lose myself in thought so I almost miss what Oz says. "You're going to have to make up for this by going big with something else."

Going big. These demons are remarkably like children themselves. I took away their toy so now I have to give them a bigger better toy to shut them the fuck up. Wonderful. Of course, no one knows vices like Faith so this shouldn't be too difficult. Right? "What are we talking about here? Like, seven deadly sins?"

Oz chuckles just loud enough to be heard and I wonder if he's with someone right now. A sleeping someone. Not that it matters, I'm just curious. I'll admit it. I almost half expected Oz and Faith to have a dominance fuck at the confirmation party. And while the idea of that does something low in my body, the actual act might not be as entertaining. Nobody would be paying attention to me after all. "You're on the right track. Make it a point to find out what special things the Heads of Houses like, make it personal if you can."

Oooh I can do this. It's a little more dark and deadly than my May Queen days but you never really forget how to win over a group. I hum in thought before I continue. "You know we can't have this right?" He's quiet but I know he knows exactly what I mean. "It was kids, Oz. There's a fat one that cries." I will never admit it but it almost makes me want to comfort the little snotter. Almost. I certainly won't let anything happen to him but…I don't want to keep him. Or any of them. They just don't belong here.

"That would be why I called you guys, remember?" Right. He wants to make this a Circle of kinder, gentler, Black Thorns. We're demons. I think he might be asking a little too much of the concept but on this subject he's not wrong. Servitude is fine. I make my living on the backs of servants and sex workers. Child slavery is not fine. "I need majority to win the vote to shut that down." I somehow don't think that's going to be handled politically. Voting is fine in theory but in practice what demons really respond to is power. And fear.

The beginning of a plan starts formulating in the back of my mind and I smile seductively at nothing at all. "Oh, I think we can make that happen." He must not like my tone because Oz goes very still on the other end of the phone. I can't even hear him breathe. Just when I think he's going to question me about it he goes on as if I didn't say anything creepily intent laden.

"Anything else you need help with?" Actually…yes.

"You may just wish you hadn't asked that Oz." He snorts, it's a sound I've come to associate with werewolves when they're getting impatient.

"I need your Alpha." Faith might not be happy about it but I think Avi just might be what we need to help get the pack under control. As long as I keep my hands, and all my other parts to myself Faith won't have to kill her. Or Dawn. It's enough to keep the tempting little thoughts out of my head. I guess children aren't my only line in the sand.

"Do you mind telling me why?" I could just tell him. I should just tell him. But Oz made it a point to say he wasn't the The Big Fur so I guess I really don't owe him any explanation. So I'll just give him the short version of why I want her here.

"Because you can't come yourself." See? Short. To the point. Maybe I pushed him too far and he hung up on me. I listen to dead air for another couple of seconds. The soft sound of him breathing is the only indication he's actually still there.

"If whatever it is, is bad enough to want me there then I won't argue. Can someone pick her up at the airport?" The way he said that makes me wonder why she needs a ride. Not that we wouldn't have offered anyway. It's only courtesy. "The noise…" He doesn't have to go on. I remember. She's still half wolf brain, half rational thought brain. I don't want to say human brain because while rational thought is a human trait not all humans are rational. Giles is completely irrational and he's the most human person I know. Magic dabbling aside.

"I'll have Xander pick her up. Just get the flight info to Gus." It's almost like saying have your people talk to my people. I've always wanted to say that before but I've never had the chance. I suppose I should say thanks or I owe you one but I don't exactly feel grateful. I just feel obligated. This Circle deal is turning out to not be as advertised. I'm hoping I can salvage something with this bacchanalia. The party to end all parties could just make this all worth the effort of dealing with all the backstabbing and evildoing. Or it could be a colossal failure. I wonder how far Faith will be willing to go with me on this.

"Why thank you Oz, oh of course, Buffy…" Oh shut up. I just hang up because he already made the necessary small talk himself. I hold out the phone for Gus as I work out how to appease Bartyfart's Head of House. I'm at a disadvantage here because I don't know anything about the rules of this world, and I don't really know any of the players besides Oz and Avi. And can anyone ever truly say they know Oz? Besides maybe Willow.

"Find Denna and bring me a list of our stable." I lower my legs from the arm rest and stand in one easy move, grateful that I'll never be too old to do that, or feel my knees creak and weaken. I'll never get soft with age, my skin will never wrinkle, and my body will never sag. I finally get to enjoy the gift that my Calling gave me without worrying if I'll die because I got too slow, too soft, and too old to work. I won't lie. It was a factor in choosing to drink instead of fight it.

My life was just a burden too heavy to keep carrying. The temptation was just what it was meant to be. Tempting as hell. I didn't really know if Faith would let me live or not. And when I think hard on it I'm never really sure if I wanted her to or not anymore. _Liar._ I know what I wanted and I don't have to feel ashamed of it anymore. I wanted her to save me. I needed her to save me. I was never right after my friends and family ripped me from heaven to make their lives easier. Funny how I only feel right after Faith tore through her own soul to keep me out of hell, just so I could have a chance at a life all my own.

If a girl is willing to give up a soul for you how could you want for anything more? If I had to get stuck with a soul I'm glad it's hers. I probably would have staked myself if I had been burdened with a part of Angel's soul. God. Or my own. There would be no reconciling what I am with who I was with my own soul trapped in here. No. I'm glad I have her soul, because now I know I'll always own a part of her she can never steal back.

Denna's footsteps shake me out of my thoughts and I turn to look at her. I smile and crook a finger so she comes up close. There's no fear in her, she just comes to me, sliding hands down my sides. I play with a tight curl, wrapping it around my finger. "You know who runs what House don't you?" She nods and I lean in to inhale her scent. Of course she knows. "Good. I want to know every dirty little secret, every dark fetish they harbor." I love the way she smiles at me. It reminds me of the Cheshire cat and I respond to it with a laugh. I picked the right girl for the job. Gus opens a leather bound book that looks more like an account ledger than an employee list.

I gesture to a table he can put the book on. "Thank you, Gus." He rumbles a happy preening sound and I have to remember to acknowledge him more. It's hard not to forget him despite his size. I lead Denna to the table so that I can flip through my resources. I want to match my talent to the right Master. Denna isn't as warm against my back as Faith is but I lean back in to that warmth none the less. "Find the best for each Master. Nothing less than my standard." My standard is high and when I turn in her arms I realize I don't want Denna on the menu. She's too valuable to risk and…and she's mine.

"What if I don't find everyone you need?" We're swaying to music only I can hear and I smirk at her.

"Call for fresh supplies." Hm. I bite my lower lip and quirk a grin. "I want you to find one in particular. Six feetish, pretty silver pearl eyes. I want him." Normally when you say six feet you don't have to specify gender but when you're dealing with demons and demon half breeds it's always best to be specific. "I don't care what it costs, just…get me bodies." I'm distracted by my hunger and that faint beat of her pulse. Giving my head a slight shake I pull back enough to keep myself from feeding now. "Show me your work by the time the sun rises." We're on a schedule after all. As I leave I give Denna's ass a stinging slap that makes me rethink my choice not to feed yet. "Sun rise, Denna." Responsibility. That bitch follows you even in to death.

xxxxxxxxxx

She's tryin' real hard to distract me right now, Buffy is. I glance down at her kneelin' between my knees as I sit on the raised throne in the center of the parlor. I'm thinkin' we need two in here now. Buffy licks a line along the crotch of my jeans as she stares up at me an' I squirm. Yep. Distracting. I tangle my hand in her hair and tug her up to spill in to my lap. "Now I'm not gonna complain about your methods but I'm thinkin' you're tryin' real hard to put me in a good mood."

Buffy huffs a pout as she straddles my thigh but she knows she's busted and stops tryin' so hard ta get me riled. I say tryin' so hard because I don't think she realizes how often she lets her hands wander all over me. I don't complain' cause I like it. I like knowin' that she can't be two fuckin' feet from me without needin' to touch on me. All my life I've been wanted. It's nothin' new. People have been wantin' to fuck me or fuck me over since I was twelve, I grew up usin' that to get what I wanted. So it's not new to me that someone wants ta fuck me.

What's new is that B actually knows me. She knows the good, the bad and the furry an' she's still all over me. Maybe bein' a vampire now gives her freedom ta do it but the desire? I know that shit is deeper than her demon. I watched her on that dancefloor and I didn't see the vampire starin' back at me. I saw her. I saw the real Buffy. She saw me an' she wanted me ta know it was me she was thinking of. I growl in to a deep kiss as she grinds down on me.

"Not my fault, you're just hard to resist." Heh. Shut up, baby, I know it. Almost like she can read my thoughts B rolls her eyes an' pushes me back further in to the straight high back of the throne. "But you're not wrong. I was hoping to soften you up."

At least we don't have secrets between us. I gotta laugh a little at that as I trace a path down the front of her black halter with a fingertip. I follow it with my eyes until I reach her waist. A lil bit of creamy white skin is showin' an' without thinkin' I lick my lower lip as I play with the hem of the shirt. "Yeah? Should'da come in here butt ass naked then." I love it when B laughs like that ya know? I know it's a stupid fuckin' joke but when she laughs at it, it's fuckin' real.

I haven't heard her laugh a real laugh in so long I thought she forgot how. Now she laughs all the time. Sometimes it's scary but I'm not trippin' on that. I like it when it's scary too. I like knowin' that scary part she lets out is a part of me. I can't take all the credit, she does have a demon inside of her now. A demon shackled to a soul. She should be like Angel, ya know? All broody an' shit. She's not though. I see her struggle sometimes but mostly she's cool with what we've become. I know that's me. I know every damn time she loses control an' likes it that it's me stokin' that fire. No matter where she goes, I'll always be there. Every breath in every minute. I'm there inside of her an' she'll never be rid of me. Way I see it, I own Buffy. Not all of her. But she's mine. Buffy tsks in to my ear givin' me goosebumps. "That would imply that I want you to fuck me. When really I'll be doing the fucking, thank you very much."

Ungh. I got no argument to that. I could use the distraction from all the shit weighin' on my shoulders right now. But a part of me can't let it go so easy. That part of me that won't let me just give in without a fight makes me grip her wrists hard behind her back before she can get all the buttons on my shirt open. My lips barely brush against hers an' I pull back when Buffy tries to lean in with a frustrated whine. "You think I'm that easy?" I am. She knows I am. But it's all about the game right? "What aren't ya tellin' me, B?"

I know it fuckin' hurts her shoulders to lean forward but she does an' the hurt lil whimper does exactly what she hoped it would. It drives me crazy, like growly, bitin' crazy. I know she doesn't breathe but when her breath catches in a moan I can't help but bite down harder. That's the thing. B likes takin' the pain as much as I like givin' it, an' she knows just how ta play me too. "Avi's coming." This time my growl isn't so much lusty for sex as it is blood.

"Why?" Buffy tries to wriggle on me but I jerk her wrists back harder, makin' her body bend back uncomfortably. She gasps but it's mostly a laugh. Buffy likes that I'm jealous.

"We, and I mean you, need the help." I don't need her help. I don't fuckin' WANT her help. So why is she here?

"Ya sure you're not just lookin' for a real wolf?" I narrow my eyes at Buffy ta see if she'll lie ta me. Her green eyes never leave my face an' despite the burnin' she's gotta be feelin' in her shoulders and wrists, she's perfectly calm.

"What makes you think you aren't my real wolf?" I can't shift. I don't have a pack. I'm maybe not enough. It's the last part that I really feel right now. "Awwww…."

That's about all the sympathy I get before Buffy crashes her forehead in to my face. It makes me let her go so I can cover my face but I never get that chance. Buffy's cold fingers are like steel when she squeezes my wrists together hard above my head. I can feel the bones grindin' together but I don't give her the sounds she wants. I just smirk through the blood spillin' over my lip and down my chin. "I don't need her help ya know."

Buffy couldn't give two shits about what I'm sayin'. She's too busy catchin' every drop of my blood on her tongue and lips. I try ta pull my hands free but I'm barely able to move with her weight on my lap an' my arms stretched up. "You need at least one wolf that has your back no matter what. She's an Alpha and that full moon is coming fast." I try ta pull away again but Buffy gives me her own growl an' forces me back in to the chair hard again. "Nut up Faith. This is war." She's right. I know she's right. But I still feel jealous. Buffy uses her free hand ta grip my throat nice an' tight. I can't look away when she has me stuck like this. "She might be all wolf but you're all Faith. And all mine." It's the little things.

I never was much one for bein' claimed but when she does it? Well the possessiveness does it for me is all. My breathing is tight from her grip but I'm not panicked yet. Wet, yes. Panicked, not so much. My voice is even raspier than normal from havin' to squeeze past her grip. "I believe it when ya say it." Her grip on my throat loosens an' Buffy kisses me like she's tryin' ta devour all of me. It's the lil things.

She believes in me, an' when she says she believes, I believe in her. No questions asked, no second guessin', no doubts. I just…believe. An' that's all she needs. I finally give a pained whimper in to our kiss, makin' her hurt me again just to hear it one more time. I whimper again but now I'm the one pullin' hard, hurtin' myself. See. B knows how ta play me. But I know how ta play her too. "If you struggle, Faith, you know I'll hurt you more."

That's not a threat. It's a promise I intend ta make her keep. I catch Buffy's lip between my teeth, tearin' it open so I can lap at the dark red well of blood. Buffy squeals but it ain't pain an' she ain't pullin' away. When I let go we're both breathless, an' it's hot with our bodies so close together, foreheads touching as we struggle against each other, causin' a lil pain an' blood loss. My lips brush hers as I growl out exactly what she needs ta hear. Exactly what I need ta feel. "Fuck. Me." The best part about B bein' a vampire? I never gotta ask her twice.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I hafta admit. I don't know what good havin' Avi here is gonna do. I mean I get what B says about needin' at least one wolf ta have my back an' all. Plus it doesn't hurt that's she's an Alpha. I dunno all the circumstances but I know her pops was Alpha before her. She killed an Alpha ta be an Alpha an' I've seen her fight. Sorta. I guess I've seen her attack more than fight since she was a lil furry at the time. So yeah, I know she's a good person ta have for back up but I don't hafta like it. I'm not even sure what it is about her that pisses me off so much but I'm thinkin' I'll figure it out sooner rather than later when she gets here.

Brakes squealing in the parking lot lets me know Xander is finally here with our guest. I flick some ash in to a tray instead of the floor. Can't expect anyone ta treat the place better if I don't treat it better myself, right? I can hear their voices as they come in the backdoor. I don't hear everything they're sayin' but I catch enough ta know Xand is keepin' it all amicable. When they come through to the stage I gesture to someone to cut the music. The girl that was auditionin' for Angie's spot stops dancin' when the music goes off. "How old did you say you were again?"

She looks young, maybe too young. Could just be a baby face but we gotta be careful. I don't need any undue attention focused on us right now. The girl grabs her ID from her jeans on the edge of the stage an' hands it to me. I sit on one of the steps up to the stage an' check out the ID with my flashlight. Every responsible doorman has one. If it's not real it's a damn good fake. I hand it back but eye her warily. "What'd you say your name was?"

"Kadee." Right. Kadee. She starts ta fidget under my stare so I turn my attention ta Xander an' Avi.

"Gimme a minute ta finish up here, yeah? Hang out for a few." It makes the new girl nervous that more people are sittin' around watchin' her be all half naked but she's gonna have to get used to that if she wants a job. I don't have a good reason not to hire her, everything is the way it should be. But. I just can't put my finger on it. I turn back fully to Kadee, leanin' forward a lil as I hold out her ID between my two fingers. When she reaches out for it I pull it back too fast for her to take. "I dunno what you heard but this ain't the place ta find yourself. This is the place you come ta get lost. Which are you lookin' for?"

She plays the game well makin' me estimate her age a lil higher. Kadee lets her fingertips linger when she takes the ID from my hand. Subtle. "I know I can do this and I need the money. Whichever option best fits that." Interesting. Now I kinda wanna know how she heard about us. It'd be like chasing Alice down the rabbit hole ta try an' pin anyone down on who said what about this place. I eye her up an' down before noddin' once. It's against my better judgement ta give her the job but she moves well. She looks like the girl next door with long blonde hair and big blue eyes. She's the kind of girl all the guys are lookin' for.

I narrow my eyes at her but lean back enough ta stand an' walk away. Whatever reaction she wanted she didn't get it. She got a job an' that's enough. I call over my shoulder to her as I walk toward the table Avi is sittin' at. "You can start dancin' tomorrow. Tonight you can help serve."

"Thanks! Really. You won't regret it!" The thing is that I already regret it. I pull out a chair an' settle in to it, resting my forearms on the table top. Avi's lips quirk just barely in a smile. Guess she's not that thrilled ta be here either. We watch Kadee get dressed in silence until Xander brings two beers. "Thanks again. See you tonight." I give the girl a wave an' shake my head when the door shuts behind her.

"Keep an' eye on her. She never goes to the House." Xander nods before grabbin' a seat at the table. I give him a look and he huffs before getting up with a mutter. I shouldn't care that he's bugged but I stop him with a hand on his belly before he walks past. "Pack business. S'all." I don't owe him any explanations but I gave it anyway. He looks at me an' nods once an' just like that we're okay again. Avi watches me without blinkin' and it's creepin' me out.

"So that's Xander. He's not really what I expected. For a guy with only one eye he sure does see quite a lot." I hafta chuckle at that. My boy, X, always did see what everyone always spent so much time hidin'. The real person underneath the masks. "I think it's smart keeping an eye on that girl you just hired." I raise a brow at that.

"Yeah? There was somethin' about her. All the right looks, all the right words, but she doesn't move right." There are a lot of girls with real fucked up backgrounds that move different that the girls that are just normal fucked up. There's daddy issues and then there's screamin' nightmare fits an' violent reactive behavior. For all I know that's what I'm pickin' up on. "Just seems like the kinda girl that always seems ta be in the middle of some bullshit." Avi nods slowly before sippin' her beer.

"She wants fuck you." I snort at that an' sip my own beer. Who the fuck doesn't? I give the wolf a look an' she shakes her head. "Not just normal attraction, she was too, um, focused?" I make a gesture for her to go on because maybe that's what was buggin' me about the girl. "She just acted like she thought she knew all the right moves to get you. I don't know how to explain it."

I think I get it. "Could be 'cause fuckin' the boss means getting' benefits." Not in this case. I don't touch my dancers.

"You might be right. So. Your friend filled me in a little on the way here. Wolves like your Ama that can pull magic are extremely rare. That kind of power is only really found in the old pure blood lines. There used to be a time when whole families had powers but now that kind of magic has been lost. This Ama is one of the last true wolves. That's not power easily stolen."

I didn't think it could be stolen at all but that goes to show I know fuck all about magic shit. "Enzo never struck me as the powerful magic type. Strong wolf. Good fighter. But there's somethin' weak about him. If he becomes Alpha that pack is gonna get picked off one by one by other predators." He's not lookin' after his people he's lookin' after himself.

"Well if he had the ability to do this on his own he wouldn't need to steal from his grandmother. My guess is that someone is helping him siphon away Ama's life force. I grunt at that because it's just one more shadowy figure I gotta count as trouble. My list of enemies is getting' real damn long here.

"Gonna be real honest Avi. I dunno how me an' B can help you an' Oz when we got a knives at our backs too." I can tell she understands but I know they're really countin' on us. Hopin' for a fuckin' miracle. If Buffy weren't so damn good at savin' everyone no one would expect so much for her. Even dead we don't get left alone.

"One problem at a time Slayer." It's been a real long time since anyone has used that title for me. Even when I was just a Slayer I didn't get called one much. Guess that's fair. Wasn't so great at bein' a Slayer back then so I didn't deserve the title. I give her a mild look just tryin' ta figure her out. "The full moon is the night after next. Finding out who is helping the Pretender steal the Alpha's power is the only way to save her. If she can even be saved. I'm not really sure it's possible."

I swallow hard because even though I was balkin' at havin' her here I hoped that she could help me save Ama. These are the times when choices have ta be made and they're never good choices. No matter what. Somethin' ya love, someone ya claim, gets sacrificed. Because that's how the world works. "Findin' the source of Enzo's power will stop him from usin' it to become an Alpha though right?"

I dunno if it makes me feel better or worries me that she takes a minute ta answer me. "You may not need to find who so much as what. He has to be connected to his power benefactor somehow. If you can sever that connection he won't be able to keep drawing on that power to win the fight. It won't be fair exactly. He's already some power, it's his now. But you might actually stand a chance that way."

I snort at that. "Lotta good it will do me if I can't even make this stupid objection thing." She takes a sharp breath an' leans back in her chair. "Wha?"

"If the pack doesn't claim you and you make an objection, they'll kill you. That's breaking some very serious pack law, having an outsider present during a pack Challenge." So then how do I get them ta claim me? "Let me ask you something Faith. Honestly. What would you differently than the Pretender?" Psh. Everything.

"I'd start by pullin' all the weaker wolves close for lil while. Make sure no one is where I can't come find them. Least until word gets out that you don't fuck with mine." It's not any different than how I feel about our staff. It's not just my special people or B's special people, it's all our people. We hafta protect them all. "I dunno. I know jack shit about wolves. I just know what I'd do ta keep everything I got."

"That's how you get them to claim you." I just blink at her. I can't even talk at this Challenge for the Alpha but she expects me ta start movin' people around? In two days? "Protect what the pack treasures and I'll respect you and claim you as their own."

"Yeah because really I'm Jesus. Get the fuck out. No way they me start makin' those kinda moves." I'm not even a full wolf. A full wolf should be makin' these decisions. Danni should be doin' this but even as I think it I know that's as much a mistake as lettin' Enzo have it. She's got somethin' stronger in her than her brother but he's young, an' control isn't big with her. They'd eat her alive. "Don'cha think a wolf should be doin' this?"

Avi stares again without blinkin'. "The wolf doesn't make the Alpha, Faith." Now it's my turn ta stare without blinkin'. "It's the Alpha inside the human that makes the wolf worthy to lead."

xxxxxxxxxx

Usually I'm the one that's distracted and Faith is trying to get me to focus. Tonight I'm the one having to be all responsible and focused. And I don't like it. Our lives were so much more fun when I wasn't really in charge of anything but looking pretty and being scary. I flick my eyes to Faith who can't seem to take her eyes off our newest dancer/server. It's not even like she's watching because she enjoys the show, it's like she's trying to figure something out. I snap my fingers in front of her face, something that makes little miss smug face think she's won something by making Faith ignore me.

Oh please. Faith turns her attention to me. Finally. "Sorry B. What'cha think about the new girl?" I roll my eyes and really look at her. She's okay. Blonde. Small. Cutesy girl next door. She could almost have been me in high school. If I had ever slept with the entire football team and posted the video on YouTube. Which I did not. But she seems like that kind of girl. The kind of girl that sleeps with her best friend's boyfriend, and brother, and dad. All while smiling sweetly over a plate of fresh baked cookies. To be plain. She looks like the kind of girl Dawn always called psycho-slut.

"She wants to fuck you." I don't know why that's so funny to Faith but she cracks up. The new girl moves between the tables collecting empty glasses and orders like she's done it before. Somehow she's always just out of reach of a groping hand. "I don't like her."

"Me either." Well that's good to know. I want to be the only petite blonde in Faith's bed. Why bother with a doppelganger when she has me? I laugh when she pulls me in to her lap playfully.

"If you don't like her why did you bother to ask my opinion?" There is something entirely too comfortable about being all over Faith. The heat of her body laps at my skin and I give a happy sigh. I lift my jaw a little so she can nuzzle along it to my ear. The rasp of her voice so close sends shivers skittering down my spine.

"I'm not the only queen in this here hive, B." I remember a time when I used to wish that I would find what I have now with Faith. I wanted it in a nice tidy package with soulful eyes and earnest hands. I wanted someone not to look at me and only see The Slayer. I wanted a true equal. There was even a time when I thought that equal could be Faith. But well. That didn't turn out so well. And then I died. And then I died again. So. There was really never a good time to explore that.

I just never imagined the type of partner she could really be. I reach up and cup her face because it's in reach and that's one of my favorite things to do. Faith nuzzles in to my palm and it doesn't matter how busy it is, or how loud the crowd is. It doesn't even matter that the attention seeking little whore has swung by our table three times trying to get Faith's attention. None of that matters because my whole world is filling my vision, smiling down on me right now. What a cliché. I had to die to learn how to live and I had to hate her to really love her.

The seconds tic by and not one disgusted snarling peep from my demon. There's no conflict or internal debate. It is what it is and I'm content with that. My thumb glides along her soft lower lip and Faith nips at it playfully. The Psycho Slut is back and this time she clears he throat to make sure she has our attention. Or at least Faith's. "Can I get you guys anything? I don't mind taking care of you before my break."

The words are right but they sound like she's implying something other than getting our drinks. Faith starts to order but I give her thigh a squeeze. "Nah we're good. Make sure ya check with Xander if ya go outside on break. Rough neighborhood." I give the girl a look of pure smug disdain at Faith's dismissiveness and watch her walk away in confusion. I don't think she's used to not getting her way with people.

"You didn't tell me how it went with Avi this afternoon." Faith shrugs a shoulder and I have the urge to bite her until she stops being vague.

"She thinks Enzo has help. I think she's right." I haven't known Enzo as long as she has but the vibe I get off him is definitely follower not leader. "Still won't save Ama's life but I hafta think of the pack. I can't let him win." I wouldn't think any less of her if she said to hell with the wolves but I know she wouldn't do that. Faith might steal from you, she might stab you in the back, try to kill you, try to murder everyone you love, and she might even run away from you only to come running back. But she'll never really abandon you.

"How do you plan on doing that?" If my heart worked it would have skipped several beats at the heart stopping grin Faith gives me. The first time she smiled at me like that I followed her in to a nest of vampires down a dank, dark sewer. She could ask me to walk right out in to the sun and if she's grinning at me like that I just might do it.

"I gotta get Danni an' Ama outta that house an' away from Enzo." That makes sense. It's time for a little quid pro quo. The wolves have watched our business, and our backs. If it weren't for Ama there wouldn't even be any of this to watch over anyway.

She has a solid idea but I don't think Faith is taking everything in to consideration. "You know that if we stash them with their own pack that Enzo will find them. And probably kill them outright." Faith huffs a little while she thinks that one through.

"If we just bring them ta the House the pack might think we kidnapped them." And that would just be way more trouble than we can handle right now. But… there might just be a way. Maybe. I gesture to Xander and Avi across the room. They seem comfy with each other. Faith and I share a look at that but neither of us voices anything. Well not yet anyway.

When Avi takes a seat across from us I shift my weight so that I can face in her general direction. "Question. If word gets out among the wolves that they can find sanctuary with us, how many do you think will take us up on the offer?" Avi gives me a look that clearly says she didn't think I had a brain. Well. I do. So there.

"Depends on how powerful or not the individual wolf is. If they have their doubts about this Enzo guy but are too afraid to stand against him chances are they'll stick close to Ama and take the refuge offered." Good to know. Xander is already two steps ahead of me. I've never given him the credit he deserves for being good at what he does. Which is to say a little of everything.

"I can get Gus and Denna to clear out some of the upper level rooms. I don't think space will be an issue." Faith gently squeezes my hand to let me know she's on board. My head bobs in a short nod of acknowledgement. If the pack accepts her as one of their own after this than we still have a fighting chance of surviving this.

"Good idea Xand. You get a gold star." He smirks at me before heading off to make a call to Denna. Avi is watching me closely, I can feel her eyes on me. And if I can feel her eyes on me then Faith sure as hell can. I let all pretense of humanity fall from my expression and turn to stare blankly at her with the stillness of the dead. It always makes werefolk nervous. They don't know what to do with all that quiet nothing because they exist in a bubble of frenetic energy even when they aren't moving.

Faith clears her throat to break our stare down and I blink up at her. "We're gonna need a distraction ta keep Enzo and his wolves busy here while you an' me do our thing." I really love the sound of that and it shows when I flash her a fanged smile. "Think you can handle that Avi?"

"Oh I think I could maybe whip up a little frenzy. I'd make your exit look good so they don't think to look for you until its well over." She's a smart one, Avi is. I start to slink out of Faith's lap but her grip on me tightens, holding me in place oh so casually. Waiting. A flash of too white blonde catches my periphery a half second before Faith rears her head back and strikes, catching my mostly bare shoulder in a violent bite.

And it hurts in the best kind of way. Laughter bubbles up past my lips when she pulls back at just the right angle to expose the long line of her neck to me. I know we're being watched, that is the whole point after all, but I can't say I hate the attention. I almost lose myself in the feed, twisting to straddle her, arms around her in a grip she couldn't break if she tried. This lover's embrace is deadly but she doesn't struggle she laughs making the blood run faster, more than I can gulp down at a time.

I only pull back to kiss her, sharing the warmth and sweetness of her blood. Faith stands, lifting me roughly and I don't need the hint. I wrap my legs around her waist and let her worry about finding our way to the back office. I'm impressed that she can have her tongue that busy in my mouth and still manage to make it without running in to anything. Faith kicks the door shut behind her and leans back against it breathing hard. "Jesus, B. Ya almost drained me dead."

She's exaggerating. I give her my best innocent pout but it's ruined by the way I lick a fresh fat bead of blood off her neck. I make a hungry noise but manage to somehow not go back for seconds. "Pay back is a bitch, F. Bite me and I'll bite you back." We kiss again before I decide that one of us has to be the responsible one here. It might as well be me because I'm pretty sure Faith has all but forgotten why we came back here in the first place. She growls when I try to move out of her grip and I can't help the slight whimper I give at that. "Down girl. Work before pleasure." I wait until I hear the unmistakable sounds of tables crashing and the rising crescendo of angry shouts.

"After you, B." I smile at Faith as she adjusts her shirt still trying to catch her breath. That goes a long way in soothing my ego about whatever the hell her name is. Footsteps run past the backdoor before I poke my head out to check if the coast is clear. It is and I slip out in to the full inky black of night. Faith and I share a smirky side glance before she starts walking backward in front of me. We really should go sooner rather than later but I can't seem to stop watching her. "Catch me if ya can, B."

I watch that cocksure grin slide in to place a half second before she melts away in to the shadows in a way that makes me wonder who the demon really is here. "You should worry less about me catching you and more about what I'm going to do to you when I catch you." I take my time and let her get a head start. It's not like I don't know where she's going and truthfully I want her to start feeling secure before she's realized I have her. And I don't intend to let go.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks to everyone still hanging around reading. I know it's taken me forever to get these updates out but I'm hoping these past few days of updates make up for it a little bit. Special thanks to KW Jordan for helping me work through my jumbled up, half thought out plot points. And one last big thanks...thank you SCOTUS for today's ruling on gay marriage!

Chapter 9

I don't have time for this shit. I really don't. The clock is tickin' on us an' Danni isn't helpin'. I cut her off mid tirade with a heavy left hook. "Sorry, Danni but arguing is eatin' seconds we don't have." Her head snaps to the side and she tumbles over. I didn't even hit her that hard. Buffy snorts at Danni's dazed expression before chimin' in so sweetly ta remind me that we are up the fuckin' creek if more wolves start showin' up.

"I'm going to check on…I guess I can't call them bodyguards, those guys we beat up." I hope she doesn't forget herself while she's playin' with them. Killin' wolves would undo everything we're tryin' ta do now. B must read the look on my face because she holds up both hands before I open my mouth. "I know I know. We beat them up already, I can't kill them. I just want to play with them a little is all." She pouts a lil an' I just nod. Because we don't have the time for me ta argue with her.

When she leaves I turn my attention back ta Danni who's starting to focus again. I snap my fingers a few times ta get her attention an' nod at her grandmother in the bed. Somehow she's even smaller than the last time I was here. "Look at her, Danni. Look real good. Now you tell me she'd wanna lay here an' let your brother take her life and her pack." I notice she's been real good at bein' here and takin' care of Ama without really lookin' at her. Like if she looks too hard then the nightmare is real.

"Enzo…" Her sigh is heavy when she shakes her head still lookin' at Ama. "He kill anyone that resist him. I let this happen, Faith, we might all live." Somehow, hearin' her say that makes me feel old. I wanna yell an' tell her she's stupid but I get why she wants ta do it. She thinks it'll save her pack, save anyone else from getting' hurt or killed.

"How long you think it'll be before the pack starts resistin'?" 'Cause sure as shit some of them are gonna resist. They know somethin' is wrong about all this. "How long before you start ta resist?" I let her think on that while I get up an' carefully pull back the pressed white sheets. The scent of decay hits me hard but I choke back the urge ta gag. It won't be long now, an' if she dies here, before the pack sees what's been done ta her, we might as well just give up. I stoop ta cradle her in my arms, liftin' her gently from the bed.

Probably it would have been better if Danni carried her but I can tell from the way she's breathin' through her mouth that she can't get any closer than she is. An' it's killin' her. Ama stirs but doesn't really wake. Probably a good thing she stays out of it as much as possible. "So we just go now? Where? He'll check every wolf in the pack."

I look over my shoulder at her as I breeze through the door with Ama. I almost just wanna leave her here but I know I can't. "Good thing this wolf ain't in your pack." Yet. Surprise roots her in place but I'm already halfway down the stairs. By the time my boots hit the bottom step she's snapped out of it and trotting ta catch up. "If you're comin', shut up an' get in the van. Otherwise wait here for Enzo. You can tell him what I'm doin', I don't care." Buffy shoots me an 'about time' look an' pulls the door open for me. Danni's at my back as B helps me get Ama in to the van as gently as we can. I snarl low in my throat an' turn on her so she knows this shit is for real. "But if you do, nothin' on this earth will save you from me. You understand?"

I'm not angry. It's just the truth. She burns me now I'll make her bleed for it a long time before I kill her. But no mistake. I'll kill her. I'm surprised when she ducks her head submissively an' gets in the van. "Whose van is this?" Didn't I tell her to shut up? I slam the slidin' door shut an' get in the driver's seat. Who fuckin' cares where I got the van. I got it. That should be enough.

Buffy settles in ta the passenger seat without bucklin' up. I manage ta get us out in ta traffic without attracting attention. I know they gotta be headed to Ama's by now an' I'm not sure we're gonna get the word out before Enzo decides ta put his own spin on things. "Faith." I don't look at B when the light changes to red an' I'm forced to stop. She tries again, a lil more firmly, demandin' I give her my attention. "Faith." I grunt an' look at her then back at the road as the light goes green. "We need to make a decision. Someone has to start calling in the wolves. We can't take Ama to safety and door to door the pack."

I know. Fuck. This whole plan sounded so much easier at the bar. "Not the whole pack." My eyes flick up ta look at Danni' in the rear view mirror. She catches my eye then looks away. I think she's ashamed she almost gave up. "Some of the pack is loyal to him. Some they just go along. Even if it feel wrong." I glance at Buffy who raises a brow but says nothin'. She's reservin' judgement until this all shakes out I bet. "I know who'll do right, me. Let me out and I'll bring the pack to you."

It's risky just lettin' her out. She'll be alone with no protection out on the street. If Enzo finds her first, she's fucked an' so is the rest of the pack. But if she makes it to them they'll accept her more than they will me. I pull over an' park. "You be careful. I don't hear from you at each house I come lookin'." She nods once an' jumps out. She hits the ground runnin' which is fine by me. The sooner she gets where she's goin' the sooner she gets back.

"Think she'll make it?" No. But I hafta hope otherwise. I look in the back ta make sure Ama is breathin' before rub my face with my hands. B leans over an' tugs my hands away before I scratch myself. I look at my hands an' frown at how long my claws have gotten. "Sun is coming up soon." She's right. I can't just stare at my hands all night with 'what the fuck!?' face. Another thing I don't have time for. I put the car in gear and head home as quickly as I can so I can ditch the van an' lock us down for the day.

"We might win tonight, B, but tomorrow we still hafta figure out how to sever Enzo's power connection. We got one day ta figure out how ta fight magic with nothin'." Times like this make me kinda miss the white hat party. There was always someone ta ask about magic. I'm thinkin' if we survive this whole thing that me an' B need to look in ta housin' a magic user or two.

"Almost makes you miss the old library, doesn't it?" I hafta smile at that 'cause it's like she read my mind. I pull the van in ta the back lot of the warehouse that hides our House. Before I even finish parkin' I can see Xander proppin' open the door for us. Buffy stares out the window for a long second, just lookin' at what we call home. I can't count the number of places in Sunnydale where we Slayed our lil hearts out in buildings just like this. I don't know for sure what she's thinkin' but I'm guessin' she's thinkin' about how fuckin' weird it is ta be the vampire in the abandoned building now.

She's not like me. I had it rough, yeah but I wasn't born in a fuckin' abandoned factory or some shit. But I learned real early on what the inside of places like this are like. "Hey guys, I was getting worried." Xander takes the keys out of my hand an' gives me a squeeze on the shoulder. "I locked up the bar as soon as Enzo took his boys and left. Let me handle this for you." For a minute I almost say no but I hafta learn that we can't just do everything ourselves. Xander needs ta do this, for him and for us. Probably it's the closest he'll get to a rescue mission again. I nod an' punch his arm lightly.

I know it doesn't hurt but he rubs it anyway like the big baby he is. "Just hurry up. I want my people on lockdown."

He pauses to give me a look. "I'm your people?" He knows he is he just wants ta hear it. I roll my eyes at him.

"Sometimes. Right now not so much if you don't get rid of this thing." It's enough for him an' he smiles. The smile is short 'cause I can feel the sun risin' a minute before the gray around us starts liftin'. I expected B ta be inside already so I'm surprised when I turn around an' she's still there, cowering in a sliver of shade from the building. I never was one for all that girly wistful lovesick shit, but I gotta admit, it feels kinda swoony knowin' she'd face the sun ta make sure I got inside okay.

Avi meets us in the parlor with Denna an' takes Ama from me. Somewhere along the line I musta started trustin' her because I wouldn't give someone as special as Ama to just anyone. Maybe it's because I trust Denna ta make sure Ama gets taken care of. Denna takes my hand only lookin' at it briefly before givin' it a squeeze. "I'll take care of her myself." It makes me smile a lil an' she gives me a kiss on the corner of my mouth.

I never had that ya know? Someone that doesn't expect anything from me, that just cares about the stuff I care about, because I care about it. Maybe I could'da had a shot at it with Buffy back in Sunnydale but I couldn't trust anyone then. I'd been burned too many times before so when shit got real I did the damage before the damage was done ta me. I didn't wait ta see if anyone would disappoint me, I anticipated it. An' after, when I was workin' my way back ta the right side of the line, no one was willing ta reach out again. I had no one. Not even my ma. I had less than nothin'.

But that was then, an' this is now. Now I got a whole family ta be a part of. A family that doesn't judge me by the blood on my hands or the scars on body. Buffy slides her arms around me from behind an' I lean back a lil bit, lettin' the chill of her skin soothe me. "You're not having second thoughts are you?"

I turn in her arms with a shake of my head. "Nah. Just realizin' how much all this means ta me. I got a lot at stake here. Not just the wolves but this. Us. Our people. This is our fuckin' home. This is more than I ever had an' I can't lose it." I don't want her ta see the uncertainty in my eyes so I pull back outta her grip an' look away. I don't really wanna think on this shit right now but B doesn't let me go far. Her fingers lace with mine an' she leads us to our room.

"Come on." I hesitate an' look down the hall that leads to the stairs up. I can't see him from here but I know Gus is at the top of the stairs watchin' the door. He'll make sure the House is secure once everyone is in. "Don't worry, they know where to find us if they need us." Us. I like it when she says that. I like it so much I don't even complain when she shuts the door to our room behind me an' pokes me in the chest. "Well? Undress me."

Only B could be this demandin' while tryin' ta make me feel better.

xxxxxxxxxx

Faith smiles a little at me and takes the finger I poke in to her chest to give it a kiss. I beam sweetly at her when she moves to my back to untie my halter top. She hesitates only a second before letting her warm hands rest on my shoulders. I sigh happily and let the top fall to the floor. Her lips brush across the nape of my neck, calloused hands sliding down my sides to rest on my hips. I knew if I gave her something else to focus on I could stop Faith from falling in to that pit of self-doubt.

And nothing is more distracting to Faith than me. I close my eyes as she kisses a trail down my spine so she can tug my skirt down my. I shimmy my hips a little to help her get it down my thighs and smile when she nibbles the back of my thighs before sliding back up my body. I turn to face her wearing only my heels and black lace panties.

I have never been really insecure about my level of attractiveness but it's always nice to hear that rumbly growl of lust from Faith when she looks at me. She reaches out with a hand, snaking a fingertip under the waistband of my panties but I slap her hand away playfully. "Tsk tsk. No hands." Faith chuckles and kneels in front of me, hands on my thighs as she slowly tugs my underwear down with her teeth.

My thighs quiver when her breath huffs out hotly against my skin. I rest a hand on her shoulder to steady myself as I step out of them. Faith tries to stand but I hold her there because I like where she is right now. Her lips brush over folds lightly and it's suddenly a struggle for me to work the heels off my feet. When I'm firmly on the ground I tip Faith's face up and smile down at her. I love when she's rough and wild. I love when she's possessive and violent. I love when she drowns herself in the darkness inside her heart. But I especially love when all that chaos stills and quiets and the only thing that's left is the tender loving side she keeps hidden.

I lift her to her feet and start to unbutton the front of her vest. It's my turn to let my hands graze coolly along her overheated skin. Goosebumps raise across her chest when I lean in to nibble the swell of her breasts as I work the clasp of her bra. I might be able to get away with not wearing one but Faith never can, her breasts are too full and heavy for that. I hum in to her chest, kissing my way down her belly until I get to her belt. Faith kicks off her boots while I work the belt free of her big silver buckle.

Times like these I realize that I'm so not the patient one of the two of us. While Faith was so content to take her time undressing me, I am only content when I've yanked her leather pants down to her ankles in one hard pull. I look up the line of her body, supremely glad that I don't need to breathe because I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be able to. She runs her fingers through my hair and I rest my forehead against her belly. She smells like cinnamon and blood, a combination that makes me hungry for the taste of her skin. My knees are a little unsteady when I stand but I manage to lead us to the deep Roman style bath. The water is always the right temperature of warm, like stepping in to blood.

When the water is up to our chests I face Faith and wrap arms around her neck even as I wrap my legs around her waist. Now that she's here, relaxed and settled safely in my arms I nudge her jaw with my nose. "I forget sometimes how much we have together." I understand her worry even if I don't share it. Faith's hands caress my back comfortingly but I think the comforting is more for herself than for me.

"I know it's not the type of place ya have Sunday dinners at, or raise rug rats or whatever but all this is…" My brows come up almost to my hairline at that. It never once occurred to me that Faith ever considered wanting or having the whole All American ideal of home. Well. Sure as a kid. Every kid wants that but as an adult, I just assumed she never wanted any of that. Now I'm not so sure. Either way too little too late because Sunday dinners with me means threesomes of sex and blood and raising rug rats…well. I am very good at a variety of things, getting a girl pregnant is so very not on my list of abilities. It should go without saying that for starters that my store bought penis just isn't up to the job. And well. We own a whorehouse. Kids and bordellos shouldn't even been in the same sentence. "It's what I know. Only a fuck of a lot safer."

I have to look at her after that comment. She's purposely not looking at me and I know it's because bits of her past are coming to the surface. The parts of her I've never known but always wondered about. "It's our home not just our House. It's our castle." The look she gives me makes the demon in me scream in pain and shrink away to the darkest part of my mind. It's love. Pure, unadulterated love. And for the first time in my life, I, Buffy Summers, the real Buffy Summers, understand what home really means. "Where ever you are, I'll be. And that's a home no one can take away from us."

As I watch, her eyes bleed from that beautiful rich brown to a black so deep I could drown in it. There's nothing but that endless black and the tiny pin pricks of light flashing in the depths like a million stars in the night sky. She's evolving before my very eyes and I don't think I have seen anything more stunning. She doesn't have to say I love you because I know it. I know it when she's looking at me like she is now. I know it when holds me like I'm the most treasured thing she's ever seen. I know it when her teeth rip in to my skin and her claws slice my flesh. I know it when she warns me with a threat of murder and mayhem against breaking her heart.

And I know it when she kisses me. Our lips meet in a kiss that isn't about sex or hunger. It's a promise. I promise I will tear down the world to be with her and if she ever fucks me over, I promise I'll tear down the world to make her pay. Her fangs oh so delicately graze my lip, teasing me with the suggestion of pain. I let her lead the kiss, falling in to her and feeling the echo of her own promise to be my forever too. We pull back enough to touch foreheads and I open my eyes slowly. The second our eyes meet and I see the faint twinkle of stars in her eyes… I feel my heart beat.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It's pandemonium in my sitting room and all the noise and energy is starting to give me a headache. So far there has been a lot of growling and shoving and shouting but nothing has been settled. No one wants to claim Faith. I glance at her out of the corner of my eye and smirk at her lazy sprawl. She manages to make the high backed throne look downright comfy and all of this hoopla damn boring. If she's bothered by not being welcome you couldn't tell it by looking at her. Though if I'm riding that honesty train I've been on lately I'd have to admit that it bothers me. A little. I reach out and play with the long scarred fingers of her right hand.

Faith glances my way with half-smile half-grimace. If I didn't know her I wouldn't see it. If I didn't love her I wouldn't feel it. That fleeting disappointment that even after everything she's done. Everything we have done. She's still not good enough for them. I'm considering getting up and telling them all to fuck off but I know that even if I would, Faith wouldn't. She wouldn't kick them out even if they don't accept her. In that way, she's the better woman. It isn't that the demon wearing my oh so Buffy skin is overly hostile. Well. Not JUST that my demon is overly hostile, but since my death and subsequent unlife I just can't be bothered with the bullshit anymore. And I don't accept someone else torturing Faith with her deepest desires only to withhold them. That. Well that's my sexy privilege.

She must know my thoughts are wandering because Faith very deliberately turns to look at me with one raised eyebrow. Funny. She doesn't even have to say anything, all she has to do is give me a cocky smirk and that sub-audible growl and I forget the world around me. Any other time I'd take that sexy little growl as an invitation to crawl between her legs right here in front of the PtB and all of wolfdom. I couldn't care less, honestly, but this is important to Faith and that makes it important to me.

And my demon doesn't hate the idea of expanding our empire. So I manage to make the effort to pull my gaze away from hers. It's easier now that her eyes have gone back to that soft rich brown I'm so used to but I'm not so sure the starry black eyes won't be back. With an irritable growl she stands and swaggers down among the gathered werewolves, parting them from her path with just a glance. The thing that makes me so attracted to her is the way she controls the space around her. She doesn't move in to a space and fill it with her presence like most people do, Faith swims, like a shark, in her own personal bubble of self-assured strength. Maybe that's what made her so… enthralling. The first night we patrolled I just couldn't help but watch her move. Just the act of walking.

It's the way she owns the very air around her. I watch her wend her way through the group, making her way to the midst of the loudest opposition. Her voice is an easy low rasp and I realize she's doing it on purpose. She's intentionally pointing out that she isn't a wolf like they are. "I'm hearin' a lot about how I don't belong an' how I don't fit in. You know what I'm not hearin' a lot of? How someone is gonna step up and protest Enzo's challenge. Or maybe how someone is gonna figure out how to keep Enzo from stealin' any more of Ama's life away."

There are resentful mutterings in the thick silence after her words drop like stones. "It's not that easy. Pack law is complicated. Any one of us could protest but he'll kill us just as soon look at us." I pin the owner of that voice with a stare that he blinks uncomfortably at me before lowering his head and shifting his body behind others standing nearby. He thinks that if he's not in my direct line of sight that I won't see him. I lean to the right and Danni takes the signal, leaning in toward me to whisper the name of the loudest of the naysayers. "You're not a werewolf, and you know, god bless ya for taking us in, all of us, but if you protest and die, everyone that accepted and backed you gets a giant target painted on their asses."

He has a point. It's a big risk, not just for Faith but for these wolves. If they back an outsider, someone they know Enzo hates, and she fails, they're as good as dead themselves. It's brutal and violent but it's the way life is. I'm not sure that I wouldn't annihilate everyone that stands in the way of me claiming and keeping what's mine. Faith tips her head to take him in, all six foot and change of him. He's tall but almost delicate for a man and if he weren't a werewolf I'd say he'd be easy pickings. "At least I'm willin' ta stand up for this pack."

I notice that she didn't say "your" pack specifically. It's a nice touch and I give a slight nod more for myself than anything. "Well maybe you shouldn't. Enzo might be a good Alpha if given half a chance. I'm not so convinced he's as horrible as you keep trying to make us think." It's a good point and I raise a finger to signal Danni who leans closer again. I know the gesture isn't lost on the group because another round of quietly distrusting murmurs rises from the group. "And since it's all out there Faith, I'm just not sure letting you close is a good idea. Not with…your friend, being the way she is and all. I don't judge and I got nothing against you both. Like I said. It's real good of ya to take us all in here but I just don't see how you, either of you, belongs."

As soon as she's close enough to hear me I whisper softly to Danni. "Now would be a good time to bring your grandmother out here don't you think?" She's hesitant but nods and takes my order. I'm mildly surprised but act like I'm not.

"You sayin' because B's a lil sunlight impaired I can't have a place by your side?" When she says it so reasonably everything he's just said sounds stupid and closed minded. "You sayin' I'm not as good as you because I'm different?" I don't think he realizes the can of worms he just opened because his mouth flops open and shut a few times as he tries to come up with some basis for his firm statements. He's looking for the trap he knows is in her words but he just isn't smart enough to see it. I have to give him credit, he switches tactics easily, trying to keep up the opposition by picking a different reason not to allow Faith to play with them.

"A wolf's power comes from their shift, from the animal inside, you'll never be as powerful as a wolf. If you were a real one you'd know that." It's a low blow and I think it was his Hail Mary pass. Not a few heads nod in agreement and I frown. I'd say something now in her defense but A. I don't think she needs my help and B. The tension filled silence of before is nothing to the creepy hush that falls over the group as Danni and Avi gently bring Ama in front of the group. Avi kneels lowers Ama in to the throne I vacate. I could have stayed where I was and let Avi rest her in Faith's chair but I want these wolves to know that Faith and I have a united front.

As I step back a warm dry hand grabs my wrist firmly making the collective gasp in surprise. "You stay girl, you the only thing here makin' me look lively." The humor in her tone makes me smile and I catch myself kneeling a little to make it easier for Ama to speak. She pats my shoulder in a motherly way and uses all the strength she has left to stand. Ama sways on her feet a little but shoos Danni away, opting to use my shoulder for a crutch as she totters down the three steps from our thrones. "Take a good look Robere, all you. Look real good." The nightgown she's wearing hangs on her thin frame and I'm afraid that if I let go of her elbow she's going to keel over. "You think a wolf's power comes from the animal inside, you think that makes a real wolf?"

Her keen, sightless eyes scan the faces and several turn away or look down in shame and submissiveness. Now that. That is an impressive display of power. Even in her current state, she still rules them and they still respect her. Robere nods slowly as if he's unsure that he should be agreeing with his stance now.

"Then what that make Enzo? He can shift sure as the moon rise up, but that don't make him an Alpha. Power makes an Alpha, the power inside a body makes them a wolf worthy of Alpha. That kind of power can't be taken." The conviction in her words gives her enough strength to shuffle forward a few steps toward Faith. She reaches out, letting go of me to take a hold of Faith's arm like a lifeline. "I'm not long for this world, Faithless."

"I know. I wish I could change it." Ama nods at Faith's words as if they're having a conversation and no one else is around. "I know what I have ta do. Pack or not." A bittersweet smile crosses Ama's face and she nods.

"So you found it then?" I flick my glance to Faith hoping for some clue as to what Ama really means but I'm slightly startled to see Faith already staring at me.

"I know who I am." I smile at that because I know who Faith is too. I've always known. "I'm Faith fuckin' Lehane, I'm the Slayer, and I'm your friend. An' I'm takin' it real personal what Enzo is doin' to ya."

That's not good for Enzo. The pack might never accept her as their own, Faith may never be good enough to be werewolf enough for them, and Enzo might even survive the night as Alpha. Maybe. But he won't survive the next moonrise. Faith will kill him outside of pack law and if she doesn't, I will. No matter what the pack decides Faith is going to save their asses. It's admirable in a lame selfless martyr way. I personally am not above fighting dirty to ensure my survival, it's less lame and no less selfless. Well. Maybe a little less selfless. Ama chuckles then making me wonder if she's amused at Faith or if she somehow read my mind.

"That couillon don't fight fair, remember that. Both of you." Well that does nothing to make this any less creepy. Faith gives a nod and Ama turns to scan the wolves again. "You all choose now. You take her in as kin or you go now from this place. Leave this sanctuary and take your chances, you." There's another murmur but this one is more fearful than resentful. Sorry puppies, you can't have your cake and eat it too. Ama gives a tired sigh and starts to wilt, unable to hold herself up longer.

Faith catches her and there's a breathless moment when the pack hovers around them, unsure what to do. And then Faith tips her head back to let loose a thunderous roar of loss and righteous rage. I feel the force of her power pull through me with a satisfying jolt a second before my heart makes that very sluggish thump. I feel my demon rise and I sigh happily at the cold burn in my gums as my fangs lengthen. It hurts in the best way and my lips curl in to a grin when Avi echoes Faith's roar followed by Danni and several others. I mark them as ones to watch, ones to protect. Faith's head slowly tips forward and another jolt of power courses through me. The energy around her is wilder, more frenetic now, highlighting the recent physical changes in her. I feel my lips curl in a loving smile when she blinks her shiny new eyes at me.

I close the distance between us and kiss her gently, mindful of Ama still cradled in Faith's arms. I give a hum of surprise and Faith grins at me flashing me two sets of perfectly sharp, white fangs as long as mine. I shiver at the knowledge of what she can do to me with those. I'll have to find a way to really get under her skin later. Avi gives a grunt and kneels at Faith's side and bows her head submissively. "You don't need that pack to accept you. Me and mine of the last survivors of the Los Angeles Pack will follow where you lead."

Well. That was unexpected. I mean. Okay. It's a pack of two but I know it means something because Avi and Oz are two badass mofos and NO ONE gives up a position of power like that to just anyone. Avi is an Alpha born of Alphas, she's probably been bred to lead. But she's willing to bend a knee to whatever the hell it is Faith has turned in to. Color me impressed. And smug. Because I knew Faith was the balls. Ew. What a gross thin…never mind. I can't even. I need to stop spending so much time with Xander and Faith.

Danni pads forward, warily eyeing Faith as if she's afraid she'll bite, but curious as a puppy. Her head tips to the side and she darts her face forward to sniff at Faith. Like. Right in her ear space. I would take that as a biting offense but Faith just flicks her eyes to Danni once and ignores it until she gets closer to her neck. That's when Faith snaps her teeth close enough to Danni's face to make the wolf back up a step as quickly as she darted forward. "Rougarou!" I…don't know what that means but she drops to a knee and bows her head like Avi did. "I speak for Ama now, hear? We follow the Rougarou!"

Several people drop to their knees, all of the ones that howled before and a few more. There are only five or six hold outs and one of them is good ole Robere. He gives a snarl and thrusts his arm out in a dismissive gesture. "Rougarou is just a legend. Just because you call her that, girl, don't make her The Rougarou!" A meek thin woman that looks too much like Robere to be anything but a close relative pushes forward from behind him and reaches out tentatively to pet at his chest comfortingly.

"Non, Mon Cher, look at her." She gasps when he pushes her away roughly but the other members of the pack nearest reach out to support her, keeping her from falling almost like a group thought. "Robere!"

"Quiet you, Dolucila. The Rougarou is a legend, she's no legend. She's just uh… just a freak. Ain't right, Cila. Ain't right."

Right. Well I've had about enough of this. I give Faith a look that she gives a shrug at letting me know she doesn't care if I hurt him or not. "Let me get this straight, by your very strict pack laws if you don't accept Faith as the high fuzzy Roogroo, you have to leave. My house. Is that correct? Or did I mishear your Alpha?"

Danni snickers from her spot as the other few wolves lower themselves in submission. Robere is the only one still standing and I smile sweetly at him. It makes him pale a little and look around furtively as if he just now realized that he's the only one standing. "You don't understand. It's not real. It's a bedtime story to scare bad little human children. She can't be something that ain't real." He's really desperate if he's hanging on to that as a reason. He's a freaking werewolf for crying out loud. Danni looks to Faith almost for permission before standing up to glare at Robere.

"You know the legend Robere. We all do. Rougarou roams the swamps with the body of a human and the face of a wolf with starlit eyes. Punishing dem that do wicked deeds in the night. How you turn a blind eye, uh?" Her Cajun accent is getting stronger as she pushes in to his personal space, gesturing at Faith as she speaks. "You know it's a matter of time. Ama gon' be gone, now. You know in your bones Enzo done it. Mon frere. Dat maudit diable killed our Alpha an' justice is come."

Robere looks at Faith who finally stands with Ama in her arms. He gives a slight nod more to himself I think then kneels on one knee with his head bowed. "I will follow The Rougarou." His voice is weary but firm and I believe him when he says he'll fall in line. Because if he doesn't. I'll kill him and leave bits of his body around as an example to anyone even thinking of betraying us.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Mistress?" I just got done makin' sure everyone is all tucked in an' cool for the day. Most of the wolves opted to stick close, bunkin' three an' four to a room. They might accept be but they still don't feel comfortable around me. Maybe they just aren't used ta bein' around a real predator. "It is important, Mistress." Buffy gives a huge sigh and nudges me in the leg with her foot. When I still don't answer she props her head on an elbow and waits.

"Whadd'ya want Gus?" The door cracks open enough for him to see we're dressed. Not that it matters. He's been here a long time and seen it all. "Couldda taken that trip to Costa Rica ya know. Less work. More fun…." I'm tryin' to tempt her an' she even looks like she might be considering it. Gus closes the door shut behind him comes to the side of the bed quietly.

"There are two wolves waiting to speak with you. The bony long wolf and his blood." B snickers an' I raise a brow at her. I dunno what's so funny so I look back an' forth between her an' him.

"I don't think Gus likes our new friend, Robere very much." I glance back at his passive face but he says nothin'. Maybe it's not just Robere, maybe it's all wolves. Sure every now and again a wolf comes in either for pleasure or a short run of work. They're usually just passin' through town on the way to somewhere else. Still, never knew the big guy ta have beef with them, any of them.

"He put his hands upon one weaker than he in anger. There is no honor in a creature such as that." Buffy an' I share a look but the truth is we don't know much about Gus or his people. We know pretty much nothin' about Gus except that his brother, Darwin, seems ya know, loyal. To Oz anyway. Wonder what he's gonna think about all this. "And he smells." Now I'm the one snickerin'.

"What do they want?" I don't feel like goin' another few rounds with this guy. I just got my face ta go back to normal an' I'm pretty sure if he pisses me off I'll go back ta lookin' like a freak show.

Gus rolls his massive shoulders in a shrug. "They would not say but the long wolf's blood, she was most insistent. She said she could not sleep until she'd spoken to you herself."

Dolucila. If it had just been Robere I might maybe tell him ta suck it. But if she's quiet, meek even. She wasn't meant to be a wolf an' it makes me wonder how she even got ta be one. An' now she's my responsibility. Yeah Costa Rica is lookin' real good right now. "Send 'em in." He gives me a nod and leaves the room quietly. Buffy sits up when I do and follows me to the couch in the sitting area. We're gonna need ta make this room bigger if we're gonna keep havin' team meetings in here.

I stretch my legs out as I lounge an' Buffy takes it as an invitation ta curl up close against my side. One bare pale leg sliding out from the cover of her silk robe to rest over mine as she nuzzles in ta my neck. It's a nice distraction from the wolves settling uncomfortably in a couple of chairs across from us. "Rougarou we would like to speak with you…"

Ya know. I really don't like this dickwad. I nuzzle the top of Buffy's head and cut him off with a glare. "Speak Fido." His lip curls a little but Dolucila rests her hand on his arm and squeezes lightly. It's a warning gesture like the one Buffy is givin' me by strokin' my ribs soothingly. I give a grunt an' sit up a lil forcin' Buffy ta stop. "Gus said ya had somethin' ta tell me Dolucila."

She jumps a little startled that I know her name but puffs up a little like she's encouraged.

"I do Rougarou, but…" She goes quiet and starts shakin' a lil bit. Robere gives me a death glare like I did somethin' ta scare her. My irritation kicks up a notch an' the electric prickle of energy bites at my skin. Robere puts his arms around his cousin's shoulders and rocks her gently, whisperin' in French. Since it's not curse words I don't know what the hell he's sayin'. I glance ta B but she frowns an' gives me a shrug.

"Reason number 2146512134 why I miss Will. She did my French homework for me." I almost forget ta breathe when she says that. I glance ta Buffy out of the corner of my eye 'cause it's the first time she's said she missed Red specifically an' not in a homicidal kinda way either.

"Listen, Rougarou, Cila's just scared is all. She didn't know she was doing wrong, see?" Buffy an' I both focus in on the pair an' it makes her shrink in on herself even more. "Shhh mon Coeur, shhh. It will be well."

"Why don't we start at what she did before we start decidin' blame?" I lean back again an' gesture for Dolucila to speak. "G'wan. I'm listenin'." She's still shakin' but at least she's talkin'. Even if she isn't lookin' at us while she does it. Buffy lays back on the couch an' rests her feet in my lap, purposefully relaxin' in front of the wolves. It helps a lil an' I give B a lil grin.

"See, Enzo, he came to me months ago and said he needed some strong magic to draw out the darkness in someone. He said it was a cure see?" Both my brows come up. "I wouldn't ever hurt Ama, she taught me so much and I love her. She's my Alpha. He told me it would be okay." She's workin' herself up in ta a frenzy again so I move B's feet an' squat down in front of her. The wolf goes still an' I can smell her fear on the air. It's sweet an' innocent, not sour an' acrid like the fear of a liar. I feel my face shift as I sniff the air around her face as I hold her hands.

There's somethin' almost childlike about her an' I realize she's a lil slow. I shake my head ta let my features slide back ta human. Probably I don't need ta do that but it helps clear my mind, helps me push back the animal in me. "S'okay, just tell me what Enzo asked ya for?" She nods quickly an' squeezes my hands.

"He asked for a charm and brought me relics of the person he wanted to draw evil out of. I didn't know Rougarou! I swear it! I would never ever." I believe her. I just nod once an' wait as she gasps in a few breaths. "I made him a gris-gris just like Ama showed me. But it was supposed to help!" Now I know why she's a wolf, an' why she's in this pack. I look slowly over ta Robere an' he cringes.

"How many users are in the pack?" The question takes him off guard an' he blinks at me a few times before relaxin' again.

"Just Ama and Cila. She's gifted, what some call, touched." I nod slowly at that but give her hands another squeeze. She smiles tentatively at me, so trustin', so gentle. Enzo is gonna come for her now. She knows his secret even if she didn't know she knew it. "But Rougarou…" I sigh 'cause I already know I'ma hate that title. "She didn't invoke it, see? She just made the amulet. Enzo, he musta invoked different magic to make it do what it's done."

He's tryin' so desperately ta make me understand. I got it though. It was just a tool, Dolucila was just a tool, and the real magic is out there. "Why didn't you say anythin' earlier?"

"Scared. Anyone would be. But…" The defensive jut of his chin tells me he's not happy admittin' something. "You're fair. I asked 'round here with your pack. You can always tell an Alpha by its pack." Huh. So wha? I'm like the Alpha of a pack of whores? It almost makes me smirk.

"Yeah? And what did my…pack… say?" Robbie boy squares his shoulders an' meets my eye evenly. It makes me take him more seriously.

"It wasn't what was said, Rougarou. People lie with their words as easy as they breathe yeah?. It was the way they walk about, easy like. No cowering. No fear. I asked 'em straight too. But I couldn't find a lie in a single one of 'em. If you look after us as well as they say you look after them, then….then I'll cast my vote for your Ascension." I don't really know what that means so I grunt an' raise my brow questioningly. "I will vote for you to be Alpha of this pack. I will be your loyal wolf to call, Rougarou. It's all I got to the world but I'll give it to ya."

I hate that I gotta admit this but I think I need Avi in here. An' probably Danni. This is her grandma's pack an' all. B must know what I'm thinkin' because she gestures ta Gus to bring him closer. "Yes My Lady?" Every time someone calls her that she preens like a fuckin' bird. I roll my eyes with a chuckle an' move back to the couch.

"Would you please bring Avi and Xander, who else? Danni?" I nod once an' B turns back ta Gus. "Danni. Have Xander bring in a few chairs." He nods an' starts ta leave but she stops him with a hand on his arm. "And send Denna, I'll want a snack later. Thank you Gus." If I didn't know better I'd say Gus has a big ole demon crush on B. He bows impossibly low an' beams like a kid on Christmas. Not my Christmas. But ya know. A normal kid on Christmas.

"And for you Mistress?" I almost thought he forgot about me. I snort at it but wave him off.

"Nah. Think I'll just share with B." She hums happily at that an' somehow that lil happy hum makes everything okay right now. B leans forward an' rests her head on my shoulder. It's late for her an' she's tired. I can almost feel how tired she is. And then it happens. The slow weak flutter from her chest resting against my upper arm. I look down at her an' she smiles her knowing lil secretive smile before restin' my hand over her heart. It flutters again an' I have to shut my gapin' maw before anyone asks what's up.

Oh ya know. Nothin'. A vampire with a beatin' heart is all. Sure it's really slow and real weak. But I felt it. The door opens again to let in our people an' even though I wanna talk about this heartbeat thing I know I hafta focus on one thing at a time.

"You sent for me oh mighty Rougarou?" I turn my gaze ta look at Avi an' growl at her joking smirk. Ass. Gotta admit, I kinda like that she punked me on it. I gesture for them all ta sit an' let out a breath.

"This talisman you were talkin' about Avi, could it be a gris-gris?" She thinks about it a long time before nodding.

"Yeah, sure. With the right invocation you can make any tool of that caliber do what is being done to your Ama." Dolly gasps and sobs in to her cousin's shoulder. Avi looks at me in question but I wave it off. Danni lifts her head and frowns slightly.

"A gris-gris? Enzo been wearing a gris-gris long time now." Yeah. Months. Months before all this shit went down. That son of a bitch has been planning ta kill his grandmother long before our little dust up. Probably around the time we beefed up security for the Slayer attack. "Who? Who would make this dark magic for Ama?" The rage in her face is familiar an' I let her have it. I'd be fuckin' pissed too. I AM fuckin' pissed.

"Got a friend might could help with that." All eyes go to Xander an' his smilin' face. Buffy goes still beside me an' I know she's thinking about what that could mean. She's thinkin' about Red an' probably Dawnie. I look from her ta Xander an' nod.

"Do it." He gives me a salute before takin' off to make whatever arrangements he needs to. The way he's so happy about it makes me think he's been talkin' ta Red a hell of a lot more again. It doesn't bug me. The way Ken an' Red ducked out on that whole bullshit assault let me know she's not judgin' me too harsh. Besides, maybe this is somethin' B needs. Somethin' ta reconnect her to her humanity. Not that I care. I like her a lil less human than before. But this isn't exactly about me an' what I do or don't want. It's about B, an' what she needs. What we need to pull this shit off. I nod at Danni an' she blinks at me a second. "Where's he keep this gris-gris?"

She raises a hand an' draws a finger across her left upper arm. "On his heart arm." I can tell she's still tryin' ta process shit but she's strugglin' not ta break down. I kinda feel for her. "It won't save Ama will it?" Avi is the one who shakes her head sadly and Danni just nods at it a lil. Like she didn't wanna really be hopeful about it anyway. Her dark eyes turn cold an' she holds me in her gaze. "You kill that petite batard but good, you hear? He's no kin of mine." I wouldda anyway but I nod at it.

"I kill him, then what?" That's the part no one wants ta talk about. Ama ain't comin' back from this. Without Enzo they got nothin' for leadership. Danni's not strong enough yet an' none of the strongest wolves will do right by the pack. Leavin' them with no Alpha is just as bad as leavin' Enzo in place. Maybe even worse. Avi stands and crosses her arms over her chest as she paces a lil bit.

"Typically a pack will open the floor to the strongest wolves. Whoever wins or goes uncontested gets to be Alpha." It makes me wonder how Ama got ta be Alpha. Did she challenge her old Alpha an' win or do she bust some heads in a battle royale? Robere shifts in his seat uncomfortably an' looks ta Danni. She nods at him slowly before squarin' her shoulders ta face me.

"There is one other way. A member of the pack can nominate a wolf for Alpha, if another seconds it and it goes uncontested, the appointment stands. Alpha elect. But…it hasn't happened since…" Her words cut off an' she clears her throat. So Ama didn't even have ta raise a paw. Somehow it seems right, ya know? "I would not vote for the Rougarou." Yeah I expected that much. She's got as much right as any of the wolves ta throw themselves in the ring. "But I will vote for my friend, Faith. I don't always like you, yeah? That's how it goes with kin, but I know you do right by us."

"We will second." I give Robere a nod an' glance ta Avi who's leanin' against the wall. She's thinkin' about somethin' but she's savin' it for later. Maybe I just don't wanna seek out another problem ta solve right now, so I let it go an' jerk my head for the wolves to leave. All of 'em. Robbie stands up an' stops like he's gonna say somethin' then shakes his head an' starts ta walk off again. He gets maybe two steps before he turns back around an' holds out his hand ta me. "Was wrong about you. Wrong about you both."

I grab his forearm in a gesture a lil more meaningful than a handshake. He gets it an' matches the gesture with a smirk. "You did the right thing comin' ta me. I'll remember that." For a second he looks unsure then flicks his eyes ta Dolly.

"I only ask you remember if I'm gone and none be left for Cila." I give him another nod an' let him go. My eyes close an' I lean back in ta the cool body behind me. B's arms come around my waist before everyone's finally out the door. It's been a long fuckin' night. So long that I forgot Denna was here until she starts liftin' my tank over my head. I let her work at undressin' me as I let my thoughts wander.

"You're still thinking about Costa Rica." It makes me smile that she knows me so fuckin' well. I step outta my jeans an' smile at B. She's watchin' Denna undress me an' I can tell she likes what she sees.

"Gonna say you're not?" B shakes her head an' stalks over ta us so she can pull the sash free on our girl's robe. It slides off her shoulders ta pool on the ground an' we both give a growl of hunger. I know there's a million things we should talk about right now. The pack, this Ascension thing, Willow an' Oz, and her fuckin' heartbeat. But right now I only care about one thing. I watch B drop her robe an' hook a finger through one of my nipple rings ta tug me an' Denna with her to the bed. I gotta say. I love how my girl distracts me.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

For once I'm the early riser and it feels bizarre. Eerie even. I pad along down the hall with Denna at my side. I can't say that I love her. Not the way that I feel for Faith. But she's mine and that means something. She's special to me and I'd be upset if she weren't with me any longer and with all the hooey with the wolves I just want to make sure she's safe. I promised no one would hurt her again. Outside of Faith and I. Though technically I don't think Denna considers what we do to her as "hurting" per se. She's too pale this evening and there are dark circles under her eyes. If I watch closely I can see her steps are slower and more deliberate than usual. "You're staring at me…don't tell me you're hungry already."

She's only teasing me but her step falters and I reach out to catch her arm to keep her upright. "You're weak." Denna smiles slightly and nods once. I can't just carry her around all night because I feel needy and clingy. But the urge is there. The parlor is only a few steps down the hall so I lift her easily and ignore her protests. "Shhh."

"I'm just a little tired." I know she is. And really I should know better, Denna never complains even when her body wants to. Her skin is a little cool when I lay her down on the chaise lounge and sit on the edge to fluff the accent pillows and fuss over stupid shit because I don't know what else to do with my hands. Denna takes my hands in hers and frowns at me. "What's wrong?"

I wish I knew. I wish I understood why I…feel…like this. This…worry. Oh gross. My lip curls slightly and I shake my head as I realize what's happening. My tone is a little grumpy and the fact that she seems amused by my admission only makes me even more grumpy pants. "I'm worried you let us hurt you too much this time." I pull my hands back and almost snarl when she reaches out to take them again. Denna's anxiety spikes but ebbs quickly even if her heartbeat doesn't slow any.

"You didn't. Promise." I give her a disbelieving look and she shrugs but winces and nods. "A little." My hands come out to tug the shoulder of her top aside and I frown deeply. Faith and I never share a bite, it's too savage and too painful and the risk of killing is way too high. And yet I can clearly see my bite and Faith's in the same spot on her shoulder. Denna notices what I'm looking at brings my hand up to touch the marks lightly. It must sting when I touch it because she winces again but the shiver she gives when I lightly brush my lips over the raised and ripped skin lets me know more than words that she enjoyed it.

"This could have killed you." She chuckles at that and pulls me in for a playful kiss. I'm confused and it must show because Denna runs a hand through my hair soothingly.

"I know what you are and everything you're capable of. I've been yours for long enough to know that means you'll always take care of me. Even when you're the reason I need care." I just blink at her and she smiles again. "You think like a demon, Buffy. I was born in a house just like this, among demons. I was bred to serve vampires specifically so I know what a demon thinks, and desires, and wants." Both my brows come up at that. I mean. I knew. But I never realized she was born specifically to be who she is. "You think like a demon but you love like a human."

She had me until the last part. I give her a sardonic look and pull back but the proof is in the pudding. Well. It would be if I had any pudding.

"I'm sorry are you calling me predictable?" She can tell I'm not really mad and pulls me closer to drape over her body for a deep kiss. Well. I might be predictable but she's not. I pull back and smirk. "Well now you're just trying to distract me. It's working. Continue." I chuckle when she pulls me back down for another kiss but it's still in the back of my mind that she let us get too close to killing her. When I pull back she frowns in puzzlement. "You can say stop, Denna. You're not a slave."

Anymore. My demon likes a lot of dark, violent, and sinful things but there are some things that aren't a turn on. I love it when she and Faith fight back and struggle with me but that's all part of the game. The truth is rape just doesn't excite me. I have a billion other ways to exert my control over people. Pain and violence being my favorites of course. "I didn't want to say stop." It makes me wonder if I'm going to have to stop playing with her for a little while. One of the three of us has to stay level headed and asking for that kind of pain and danger doesn't seem levelheaded at all.

"You know it won't heal without scarring, right?" I could blame the worst of the damage on Faith and her lower canines but her bite is cleaner than mine. Faith doesn't need blood like I do, she just happens to like the taste. So she bites and keeps her teeth sunk in to your flesh without making the bite worse. My two puncture wounds are raw and jagged from me worrying at the bite like a dog with a bone.

"That's part of why I like it. It shows who I belong to." I hadn't thought if it that way before. It relaxes me enough to stretch out on the chaise with her. This early in the evening is the golden hour when everything is quiet and the near steady stream of guests and clients usually seems to taper to nothing in those dusk hours. Not tonight though, with the House locked down tight it's like a ghost town. "Does it bother you?" She was quiet for so long I thought she had drifted off. I raise my head a little to look at her and shake my head slightly.

"No." But it does something to me. I frown slightly unsure how to explain what this feeling is. I catch myself, then. Stroking her arm with a gentle gesture, the way I do with Faith. I stop doing it the second I realize it. "If you weren't with me, weren't mine. Would you let another vampire do this to you?" The way she hesitates lets me know my gut instinct was right. She's not being careful anymore. I let my gaze bore in to her and she finally shakes her head slightly.

"You're going to stop feeding from me now, aren't you?" She sounds so… broken when she asks it. I open my mouth to say yes but close it with a click because the truth is I don't really know what I'm going to do now. Her smile is gentle and knowing and my heart sinks because she already knows what I'm thinking. "I told you. You think like a demon but you love like a human."

"Are you saying I love you?" She gives me a half waggle of her hand and lets it rest lightly on the curve of my hip.

"In your own way, yes. Not the way you love Faith. Not even the way you love your Xander. But you do have feelings for me. Beyond ownership, you care." She's not wrong. I do have some…feelings. Denna isn't the love of my life but she gets that and it's okay. I trace a finger over her brow lightly still sorting out all the thoughts swirling around in my head.

"You said you were bred to serve vampires." She gives a slow nod, wary of the direction I'm taking. "Were you one of those kids? Like the ones that were brought here?" In all the time that we've been here, Denna has never once lied. Or evaded. Or even been guarded. Until now. She takes a deep breath and raises a shoulder in a slight shrug.

"I was." It's the way she says it. No emotion. No anger, no pain, no amusement. Nothing. Blank. That's the signal that tells how deeply that scar runs. And it's the signal that makes anger rise in my chest like a bubble of hot vicious lava. She must see it on my face because she chuckles softly. "See? Love. Demons don't feel the kind of anger you're feeling right now over something so small, so trivial and so long in the past. Demons…don't care." Care.

"Stupid soul." Denna's laughter trails off but she's still smiling at me and I know that I don't want to stop feeding from her or being with her. I'll just have to be a lot more careful from now on. "Making me have squishy feelings for people." I'm only a little irritated by it and decide maybe I should focus on something else instead before I get a lot irritated by it. "Tell me what you found about our anticipated guests."

Denna nods and starts to sit up but I don't really want her to so I tangle my legs with hers, making it impossible to get up and start walking around. She gives me an amused look and settles back in. "Only two of the twelve Houses are slave trade houses but do not discount their influence. It is not only the pleasure houses that they supply for." I give a slight frown at that. I know there are twelve Houses but I never really bothered to ask which House did what.

"What Houses offer which services again?" She rolls one shoulder in a shrug that could mean anything or nothing at all.

"Two pleasure dens, two warrior guilds, two gambling dens, two slave traders, two dens of thieves, two strongholds of knowledge." Hm. Two of everything. I bet this little redundancy has something to do with the fact that there aren't supposed to be any more scions. It makes me wonder and I raise a brow. "What House does Eowain have?" I haven't thought of him since he left to take care of some business or whatever.

"He is your counterpart. Akilil to your Ayasha." I understood counterpart in that but the rest might as well have been some other language. But counterpart I get. Another question crosses my mind and I frown slightly.

"What happens when the head of a House dies now?" Her smile grows and I realize I'm only now figuring out something that already occurred to her. "Wait wait. Let me guess. Everything goes to your counterpart?" Denna gives me a single nod and I smile widely. Well now. Eowain's attitude makes a lot more sense. I'm pretty sure he was counting on being the pimpest daddy of all pimp daddies. And now that I know what he really wants deep down, I'm going to enjoy not giving it to him.

"Eowain has always coveted this House, even as Erzabet, his own sire, owned it. He believes magic is drawn to this place, like Faith's wolves. New Orleans is old, older even than the history of this country. It is a place of power and like Erzabet, he hopes to tap in to it." So. Let's review. I died, became a vampire, inherited a "pleasure den", cute, and have now found out that it's sitting on a Hellmouth. Probably. Maybe. There was a time in my life when I would turn to Giles for confirmation of that. I can almost see him in the high school library flipping through Watcher journals and piles of musty old demony books. I can barely remember the weeks and months before I died but I remember the library. I remember the way he looked after a night of researching, sleeves rolled up to the elbows and the tail of his shirt peeking out of the back of his sweater vest. I remember the way his hair would stick up in odd tufts from running his hands through it in frustration when he couldn't find the reference he was looking for.

Giles worked hard those years we were a team. He probably thinks I never saw, or never knew. Maybe he thinks I never understood why he spent so much time going over books that offered us vague hints more than solid help more often than not. Maybe he was right. Maybe I still don't understand. "You said there are two strongholds of knowledge? What's that all about?" If I don't have a Giles here to guide me to the right answers I'll just have to go searching for them myself.

"Yes. The nearest is in Texas." Texas? As in Oz. Well that is going to make my research easier. Everything seems to be connected in a pattern I can only just make out the borders to but can't seem to focus in on. I decide to put that thought to the back of my mind for now. First I'll figure out if this is really a Hellmouth or not but it seems to fit. I give a firm nod and go back to the problem with our slave trader friends.

"How many of the Houses do the slavers actually supply?" I hear heavy footsteps coming down the hall from the lower levels. The rhythm is so familiar now that I would know it as easily as I know Faith's or Xander's. It's Gus. His stride isn't hurried exactly but it is clipped. Quick. He's looking for someone. Probably me.

"Warrior guilds, the thieves and you and Eowain. Six in total." Hm. That's three Houses a piece if they split evenly and I'm about to ask her how that works out when she clears her throat to speak. "That demon Faith killed, I know his Master well. He won't take losing his best negotiator easily. Bartarok was…skilled at breaking the children." My gaze flicks from the doorway to the hall to her in a quick motion.

"My Lady…" I'm about to tell Gus to beat it but Denna drops a smile in place that I've seen before. Not usually with me but I've seen it on her face when she's dealing with customers. Blank. Pleasant. Empty. I turn my attention to the blue hulking form leaning over the chaise even as I'm considering and plotting. "There is trouble." When isn't there trouble? "The bar. It's on fire."

My first thought is that it's a trap. My second thought is that Faith is going to be pissed. She loved that bar. I untangle myself and get up quickly. "I'll go dig Faith out of her puppy pile, you find Xander."

Gus takes a step forward to get in front of me and I stop short. "He has left already." What?

"I'm sorry, he what?" I take a very deliberate step forward and Gus takes one back warily. It should be amusing but right now amusement isn't a thing I'm feeling.

"I tried to stop him but he bit me." I look at the perfect tiny teeth marks on Gus' hand and know Xander had to have shifted to get away. Faith is going to kill him if he gets himself dead. Damnit.

"No one in, no one out. We stay closed tonight. Make sure someone is in the watchtower at all times. I don't want any surprises tonight." He gives a nod and starts off to follow my orders. I trust him to handle it but there are other things that have to be done. And that's not even including rescuing Xander from certain doom. Denna rises easier now but still slowly and I frown at her. "And where do you think you're going?"

"To see to the supplies and alert your people of a possible attack here?" I open my mouth about to say something but close it with a click. It dawns on me how much I need her, besides food and sex. Denna knows what I need and knows how to take care of this House. So I kiss her, hard and possessively letting her know that she's mine the only way a demon knows how.

"Stick close to Avi." She nods her understanding of what I'm not actually saying and touches her forehead to mine. Be careful. Stay alive. You're mine. I care. I give her one last look before I turn down the hall and feel the ridges on my brow rise. I doubt Enzo has the balls or the manpower to try an attack here, especially with half of the pack safely tucked away with us. But the idea of it is enough to tip me past irritation to full on bitch fit.

I make a detour and head toward the room we have Ama in. My guess is that Danni is there looking after her grandmother. The door is open and I knock lightly on the frame before walking in. Danni looks up in surprise and alarm before realizing it's me. "I forget the dead make as much noise as a shadow." She starts to get out of the only chair but I gesture for her to stay seated by the bed and lean against the dresser with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Question. How sure are we that Enzo isn't going to attack before tomorrow night?" I know its pack law but he seems to find a way to do what he wants anyway. I want to make sure that if Faith and I leave the House now to go find Xander that the people here will be safe until we return. She frowns at me slightly and raises a shoulder.

"Makes no good sense to come here. He breaks pack law it be in front of half the pack. Too many witnesses and Ama…" The wolf gestures to her grandmother and I nod. Ama isn't a prize worth hunting because she can't run. She's too weak. All he has to do is be patient for one more day. Which means this fire is exactly what I thought it was. A trap to lure Faith and probably me, out in to the open where there aren't any witnesses. If he kills her now he saves himself a fight he may not actually win. "Why? What he do now?"

"I'll tell you later. Stay with your grandmother, I'll send you some wolves for back up. Just in case he's not as predictable as we'd like him to be. No matter what, you stay here. Understand?" She gives me a slow nod with a confused frown on her face. It doesn't make sense to her but it doesn't have to. I'd rather be safe than sorry even if an attack isn't very likely. My steps take me to our room and I push in the heavy black stained double doors with both hands.

Even in her sleep Faith is aware of my presence and her head rolls in my direction. She blinks her eyes open a few times then smiles when she focuses in on me. I saunter toward her, drawn by her scent and warmth, each step punctuated by a bass thump of my heart. The wolves laying around on the floor surrounding the bed move out of my way as I wade through them to crawl up on the edge of the bed. I'm afraid if I straddle Faith now I may not get off until I get off. "This isn't what I meant when I said I wanted to see you draped in diamonds and furs."

xxxxxxxxxx

Ha fuckin' ha. I give B a big grin and nudge the nearest wolf outta the way. It's Robere so I'm not gentle about it. He rolls easily and drops to the ground in a half kneeling half crouching pose. It's fuckin' creepy the way he's watchin' me. Like a dog waitin' for his master ta acknowledge him with pets or somethin'. I watch B tap him on the top of the head lightly and gesture to door with a jerk of her head. "Be a good boy and take your friends to visit with Ama."

My brow comes up in question but B doesn't answer me until Robere nods and starts nudging wolves up. Somewhere near the foot of the bed Dolly's head pops up an' she smiles at us like we're her best friends and she's super happy ta see us. I chuckle and give her a nod to let her know she can go too. She doesn't need my permission but somehow she thinks she does. It's easy ta get irritated at that but then I remember that she's not workin' with a full deck up there. Buffy slides in to bed and rests the weight of her head on my chest. When the door closes behind the last wolf her smile fades. And I start to worry.

"What's goin' on?" I'm wary 'cause up until a second ago I thought we were fuckin' hunky dory. Buffy moves up so we're chest ta chest. I can feel the butterfly flutter of her heart beat. It's so slow, one faint beat to every fifteen or twenty of mine. I get distracted when I realize that slow as it is…it beats the same as mine. I'm starin' at her chest when she cups my face an' brings my gaze back up with a slight smirk.

"Don't freak out okay?" Don't freak out? DON'T FREAK OUT? Doesn't she know that's about the fastest way ta make someone freak out? I start ta sit up but B pushes me back down, pinnin' me with her hands on my shoulders. "The bar is on fire." The bar is on fire. Is that all? I give a grumble and frown up at her. 

"It's a trap right?" B taps the tip of my nose with a fingertip an' smiles sunnily at me. "So what's the big? Xand can rebuild anything." I mean it sucks. I loved that place. But we can make it better. Might be the easiest way to start over, just lettin' that shithole burn to the ground.

"If he doesn't get himself dead by running in to the fray." Yeah. Wait. What? This time I don't let Buffy pin me down. I sit up, toppling her off of me.

"Are you fuckin' kidding me with this shit right now?!" I'm leanin' over the edge of the bed lookin' for shoes and a weapon when Buffy's cool arms slide around my waist and drag me back further in to bed. "We don't have time for this B…" Not that I don't wanna make time for it but some jackhole decided to make himself a hero. "Stupid fucking idiot. He should know better!"

Every second that ticks by makes my anger rise another notch. How could he do this to us? We need all hands on deck and he's just givin' Enzo what he wants. Bait. For me. I struggle against Buffy for a second but she won't let me go so I just go limp an' wait her out. "I need you clearheaded right now. Not so mad you get us all killed."

It's quiet an' right in my ear makin' it real hard not ta listen carefully. She's got my attention an' she knows it. "He's gonna get killed, B. I don't want him ta die before I beat the snot out of him for being so fuckin' stupid." Her grip around me tightens a little, in understanding. I can't lose Xander right now. Maybe not ever. Before Angel, before Wesley, Xander was the one holdin' his hand out for me. An' even when I slapped that hand away he held it out again. And again. And again. He was mad sometimes yeah, rightfully even. But he was there. When it was just me an' B tryin' ta figure out who we were becoming, it was Xander that was there with us. He's my bestfriend. Maybe the only one I ever really had.

"Hey hey hey…I'm all for getting our pain in the rump back but I'm thinking more along the lines of search and rescue not seek and destroy. Enzo is going to be expecting a fight, but nothing says we have to give him one on his schedule." She's right. I know she's right. But it bugs the shit out of me to have ta wait. I growl in irritation an' B strokes my belly comfortingly. "I know. I want to punch him in the nuts. With my feet. Repeatedly. But we have to wait until tomorrow night."

I nod slowly an' finally relax in to B's arms. Enzo isn't gonna waste killin' Xander out right. He'll want it to make an impact, ta draw me out. We have a few minutes ta think an' plan. "I don't want any of the pack out there tonight. Just in case I don't want hostages walkin' around ripe for the plucking." Buffy nods her head against the back of my shoulder. "S'why you sent them to Ama isn't it?" Another nod. Good. We're on the same page then. I pat B's arm so she loosens up enough for me to roll an' face her.

"Just you and me out there it looks like." No. That's exactly what Enzo is hopin' for. I shake my head slightly at her questioning gaze. "No?"

"You were right B. He's expectin' a fight an' he knows I'll give it to him. He even knows you'll be right by my side when I show up too." Buffy's smile goes wide at that. Happy its common knowledge that where one goes the other follows. It's a lil co-dependent but I've never depended on anyone or anything my whole life. Knowin' B's depending on me, that I can depend on her…I'm okay with that.

"Well I can't let you wander around without supervision. Pillaging and riots happen when you're left to your own devices for too long." I chuckle at that an' lean in for a kiss. She pulls back a lil clearin' her throat. "Tsk tsk. No distracting. So who else is going?"

Normally I'd say Xander but that's not an option right now. "Gus an' Avi." Not one fuckin' wolf of Enzo's is gonna wanna tangle with either of them. Buffy's smile gets damn near evil with glee at that idea an' I know I made the right choice. "Maybe we give Enzo a preview of tomorrow night while Gus and Avi get our boy back."

"Think she can track him that easily? They don't each other very well." She doesn't know. I give her a sly grin an' raise a shoulder in a shrug before rollin' out of bed ta get dressed.

"No way…" I look over my shoulder as I pull up my jeans an' smirk. "How? She just got here! When was there time?" I dunno. We found time ta fuck, why wouldn't they? I'm stompin' in to my boots when Gus pokes his head in. "Did you know?" Buffy rounds on him in disbelief an' he blinks at her unsure how to answer.

"I know many things, what in particular should I confess to knowing first?" I hafta snicker at Buffy's face. I think she's tryin' ta figure out what's more important. Finding out all of Gus' secrets or finding out if she's the only one that didn't notice Xander was fuckin' the new girl. I cut her off before she can pester Gus for the rest of her unlife.

"She didn't know Xander an' Avi…"

"Ah yes. I knew." Her mouth snaps shut with a click an' he shrugs at her. "It's my job to know what is happening under your roof…is…that…not right?" He's nervous now an' I pat the big guy on the shoulder as I pass him to pick out my weapons.

"Yeah it's right big guy. She's just miffed everyone knew but her." I give Gus a wink that settles him and he nods. B huffs a lil with her arms crossed over her chest. She's not mad. If she was mad she'd be kick someone's ass all over the place. Probably mine for makin' fun of her. "You're good at your job Gus, just how we like it." I don't have the same type of relationship with Gus that B has but I appreciate him. It doesn't hurt ta let him know that before I ask for a favor.

Gus preens a lil, puffin' up his chest with pride at that. Buffy smiles at me in a way that lets me know she approves. "We need your help Gus." He turns to Buffy an' kneels at her feet.

"I would do anything for you My Lady." I bet he would too. It's a temptin' offer because Gus is a whole lot of power an' destruction. Sometimes I forget he's a warrior just playin' butler. But lookin' at him now, really lookin' at him, I'd be worried ta have ta fight him. I'm glad he's got our backs.

"Faith and I have to get Xander back." He gives one short nod at that. "But you know as well as we do that this is probably a trap." Another nod. I open my mouth to say somethin' but he I stop an' shrug when Gus speaks.

"You distract and I will retrieve Xander." He gets the gist of it.

"Take Avi with you." He gives me an offended look an' I raise both hands to slow his roll. "Not for protection. His scent is all over her. She can find him fast." Gus grunts at that and almost chuckles as he stands. Too bad I can't pick a champion tomorrow night. I'd just pick Gus an' let him squeeze Enzo's head until it pops. Buffy takes Gus' arm and leads him toward the door to the room.

"Take the tunnels to the bar. We'll meet you guys there." He nods at Buffy and leaves quickly. It's just us again an' my worry spikes. This is fucked up. I'm runnin' my hands over the different weapons lining the wall but I can't choose. I wanna just rip Enzo up with my bare hands but I'm playin' that card close to my chest. He doesn't know what I am an' I don't want ta tip him off before tomorrow. "You never have this much trouble looking for a toy." I glance at her an' nod. Buffy reads my worry an' picks a long silver blade almost as long as my forearm. It's serrated at an angle so going in is easy but comin' out… Let's just say it's messy. Just how I like it.

"This is a thing of beauty B." She nods an' trails the tip of it over my lip an' down my chin. My breath catches when the tip grazes over the soft flesh of my neck. "Why this one?"

Buffy's watching my pulse jump in my throat, makin' the blade jump against my skin where the tip is resting lightly. If she pushes in she'll cut me. If she pushes in fast an' hard enough she'll slit my throat. So I don't move. Not one fuckin' muscle. Buffy pulls the knife away an' nips at my neck only hard enough ta get me wet, not do any damage. "Because it's dangerous and sexy and looks good on you." I'm still not movin' as she slides the blade through my belt at the small of my back.

"Hm. Shoulda named it Buffy then." I smirk at her pleased look an' yank her against my body, hard. Buffy laughs an' wiggles in as close as she can get. She's got a lot on her mind, my girl does. I can tell even when she's not sayin' anything. "So were ya gonna tell me about your heartbeat?"

B looks up from nuzzlin' in to my chest an' shrugs. "I wasn't sure it was going to keep happening at first." I give that a nod but frown a lil. It doesn't worry me or anything, it's not like it's hurtin' her or anything. But it's weird and I don't know how it happened. It shouldn't be able to happen. But then again, nothin' we are should be able to happen. "With everything that's been going on I guess I just keep forgetting."

I get that I guess. "I kinda feel like we never get ta breathe. We just run from one disaster to the next. Like the end of the world is every Tuesday night or somethin'." Buffy chuckles at that an' goes back ta nuzzlin' my chest.

"You're not lying." It's my turn to chuckle. I know we should go now. Avi an' Gus are takin' the old sewer tunnels to the bar. They'll get there faster than we will on the surface an' I don't wanna keep them waiting but I don't exactly wanna let go of B right now either. "I promise, we'll talk about all this and more. After we find Xander."

There's more? I give her a mild look. "You're not knocked up are ya?" There's a long second when I think B actually thinks I'm seriously askin' that. And then she laughs. Hard.

"Can you imagine what kind of crazy violent beautiful kid we'd have?" No. I really can't. Not that I'm the best at biology but I know enough to know that'll never happen. I'm not exactly equipped for that. But it's nice that B's thinkin' of me in that equation.

I snort at her an' shake my head. "Good thing it's not possible or the earth would be doomed." Buffy nods still snickering at the idea an' takes my hand in hers to lead me out of our room. I never wanted kids, ya know? Never wanted them ta have ta go through all the shit I went through. Wouldn't want them ta know about the life I have ta lead ta keep everyone safe. I wouldn't want them ta have ta deal with a monster like me. Not because I'm an actual monster, but because the parts of me that are human have been monstrous almost my whole life.

But somehow. I don't mind thinkin' about what it would have been like for me an' B. I sling an arm over her shoulders as we climb the stairs up to the door outside. Denna is on the landing givin' last minute directions to some of our people. I stop an' frown at her pale skin. "Gus and Avi have already left. I have some of your wolves teamed up with our people. We can keep watch better that way."

It's smart and I nod my approval of it. I glance at B an' she nods at me lettin' me know she sees it. A guilty look flickers in her eyes so I don't say anything. I just tug a curly lock of Denna's hair playfully. "Ya better be waitin' in bed when we get back." Her smile says she will be, because she thinks I'll be all over her. Mostly I just wanna make sure she rests. "G'wan. We'll be back before sunrise." B watches her go then glances at me with a sigh.

"She's too fragile to feed from every night." I nod at that. B doesn't have a natural vampire appetite. She feeds. A lot. Less when she's feedin' from me but I think it's because my blood is wicked strong with Slayer mojo. We're gonna need ta get her some regulars to feed from so no one person gets too drained. "I'm hurting her."

She is but I don't wanna say it so I just shake my head. "She's okay B. We'll work it out." Buffy's shoulders slump an' I stop her just before I open the door outside. She's not lookin' at me so I tip her chin up. "Hey. We'll fix it. D's gonna be okay. She just needs rest, she's only human." And we aren't. It's a miracle she's kept up with the both of us for this long. I'm thinking she was catchin' up on a lot of rest while we were in Texas. Buffy finally nods at me an' I yank open the door. "Good. Now let's go beat up some wolves."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It's warm out, the air is heavy and thick, pressing against me from all sides. Part of is the balmy night, part of it is the smoking rubble of our bar. I'm picking my way through what's left of the office. There used to be a desk in there but all that's left is the half burnt drawer and the blackened brick walls. Faith sighs and kicks the drawer out of the way. "Well, we got walls at least." I nod but eye them dubiously. I don't think Enzo could blow them down. Not really. We're not the three pigs and this isn't quite a fairy tale.

"The street is empty, no firefighters, no onlookers, not even mosquitos." But I know they're out there. I could feel them watching us as we pulled up. I'm pretty sure they're waiting to see if backup shows. Wood creaks ominously and I flick my eyes to Faith goes stock still for a moment then relaxes. She glances down and I nod. Avi and Gus are right below us in the cellar. "This whole dramatic entrance is so over rated." She chuckles at that but Faith's gone still again. This time a faint growl rumbles past her lips.

"Guess ya got what ya asked for." I can't smell anything yet. The smoke is making it hard for me to process anything else. Which now that I think about it was probably one of the reasons they burned the bar down. It's hard to know how many of them are out there. If you're a wolf. I however am not. My face shifts as I focus in on my hearing. A dozen heartbeats sound off like a drumline and I snort softly. "Wha?"

"There's only a handful. Boring." She smirks and starts for the door. I don't want to be backed in to a corner with that many bodies any more than she does so I follow her out. Also I just want to watch her ass. "Does something about this feel too…easy?" Most of the front of the bar is gone so it's easy to see the shadows parting as figures step in to the light of the lamp across the street from us. Only there are way more than a dozen of them. Crap.

"This excitin' enough for ya, B?" Somehow the pack has swelled in size. There are more here than defected to Faith's side. This can't be possible. How could we not sensed this many? How come I didn't hear their heartbeats? It dawns on me just as Faith mutters in irritation under her breath. "Fucking magic." Yeah. That. Enzo swaggers half dragging Xander along with him. He doesn't looks so great, our Xander. His patch is missing and he's pretty beat up. The way he's limping he might have a broken leg too.

"Eh, I bring your boy. Come out now, come see him die." Faith slides her blade free and steps out toward the middle of the street where they wait. Enzo gives Xander a rough shake, laughing as Xander curls in on himself, his bound hands clutching at his stomach as though it hurt just being shaken. Oh Enzo has to die. If not tonight then soon. A violent, bloody death. "Get a last look, you. I hope his screa..erk." Enzo drops to his knees, face going dark as he struggles for air after the savage nut kicking he just got. In an effort to grab his junk he lets go of Xander and that's all he was waiting for.

Xander flings a hand full of dust and shouts out an incantation I've never heard before. I've never seen him go ferret before. He's kind of private about it and I can see why. The change isn't instantaneous and it looks like it hurts. A lot. His body writhes and twists and in seconds he's skittering awkwardly across the street before the wolves can get him. Enzo recovers quicker than I expected and reaches out just in time to catch Xander's tail but Faith's knife whistles through the air with wicked accuracy. As far as wounds go it's not the worst he could suffer, being a werewolf and all but it forces him to let go of Xander. Enzo grasps the handle of the blade and waves it tauntingly in front of Faith. "This it? This all you got?"

He probably shouldn't have glanced over his shoulder to look at his back when he said that. He probably shouldn't have taken his eyes off Faith, even for a second. But he did. And she moved in a lightning fast lunge. Enzo is big enough and just fast enough to steady himself but it's like trying to steady yourself for an oncoming train. Faith body checks the wolf to the ground where they struggle, each striving for the upper hand. The pack starts closing in and while I'm perfectly comfortable killing a dozen or so, I'm not sure I want to try fifty or so at once. "Now would be a good time for backup…"

The floor shudders behind me and a giant hulking wolf thing bursts free of the trapdoor. I give her a look that clearly says now is not the time for showy entrances. "Stop messing around." Avi gives me a wounded look and huffs. Gus fills the space behind us like a solid reassuring wall and I grin. The wolves have stopped advancing, suddenly unsure what to do with the three of us while Enzo and Faith punch, kick, and bite each other. It's not nearly as sexy as when she does that with me but I don't hate seeing her kick his ass.

"Xander is here, somewhere. He's his furry little self and he's hurt." I don't have to say more, Avi turns tail and starts sniffing around intently for him. I might not like her all the time but I can't fault her loyalty to what's mine. "And Avi?" She turns her shaggy head toward me, her eyes gleaming through the dark. "Take him home. No matter what." She hesitates then drops her head in a wolfish nod before taking off toward the back of the building. "Gus?" He grunts and I smile up at him as I take his arm. "Make sure they don't get back up when you knock them down."

I know we're good but it's going to be a nasty fight. Faith has the upper hand but the pack definitely isn't about to play fair. There is a breathless moment before Gus and I break, each of us picking targets too close to Faith and Enzo. I'm faster than the werewolves but it won't be enough for long. There's a bite on my shoulder and I lean forward with a twist, flinging the large body over my shoulder. "Ow!" I look at the torn material of my shirt and sigh. "Hey! I liked this shirt!" I kick out and catch him right in the face. I duck a flying body even as I'm wrenching the werewolf's head to the side to expose his neck for a bite. It's not even a feeding bite, I'm just that pissed.

A vague memory of smooth dark skin and a Jamaican accent. An annoying pang of pain causes my heart to spasm and I take my irritation out on the next wolf I see. This time I'm not quite fast enough to duck and two bodies hit me at once, taking me down hard. For a second there is only the slashing of claws and the flashing of fangs as each wolf snaps at the air trying to bite my face off. A weight lifts off me as one wolf is yanked away in to the darkness with a surprised yip. I get my feet between me and the wolf and push off, sending it hurtling backward in to what's left of the front wall. It crumbles with the impact and I kick up to standing. Just in time to tackled right back down.

I kick out again but this wolf is smart enough to avoid it before jumping forward to attack my unprotected side. Teeth sink in to my forearm and I gasp in pain. Son of a bitch that hurts! My free hand reaches out blindly to look for anything around that I can use as a weapon but before my hand closes around a chunk of brick a piercing whistle rips the air. I lean back just enough to pull the wolf forward as the heavy axe blade sinks itself in to the wolf's head. I kick the body away but blink at the Scythe. My Scythe. I glance in the direction it came and frown. "You."

Kadee tries for a smiling shrug but has to lean back to evade a swiping paw. I watch her neatly twist, her grip on wolf tightening as she uses momentum to swing on to the wolf's back where she can snap its neck easily. She stands slowly and dusts off her hands. "You Watcher thought you'd want that." My Watcher? I hear the growl and react, reaching out to grip the oncoming wolf by the throat. I'm staring at Kadee trying to puzzle this out as I squeeze, harder and harder while it struggles in my grip, slowly dying. One more powerful squeeze and the light leaves the wolf's eyes. I drop the body and touch the handle of the Scythe.

Maybe I'm a little afraid I'll go up in poof of smoke like the bar. I don't have time to test the theory because Faith lets out a pained yelp and the scent of her blood fills the air. I turn and speed toward her but Enzo yanks her up by the knife stuck deep in her shoulder. It hurts her I know because for a second it looks like she's going to pass out. "STOP!" Everyone freezes as Enzo looks around. He's down a lot of wolves and if he pushes his luck there won't be any left. Including himself. I think he realizes this because he swears in French.

"If you kill her now, we'll end you and what's left of this pack." He knows it already but I want to be clear about this. I can see the little wheels turning in his brain as he decides what he's going to do. His choices are severely limited and I'm worried he may take this as an all or nothing moment. "We still have the full moon. If we all walk away now we can face each other tomorrow, the right way. The wolf way." He gives a slow nod and tosses Faith toward me with one hand. Our bodies collide and we fall back in a spray of blood as the knife digs deeper, the tip actually coming out the other side. A low howl echoes but it seems farther off. I look around but the wolves have started slinking away, back in to the shadows they came from.

"Xand?" I carefully brush the hair out of Faith's face and give her a gentle smile. He's fine. I'm more concerned about her though. "Get this thing outta me."

"Words I never thought you'd say for two hundred please." Faith laughs a little but it hurts her and she winces. Gus' steps make me look up at him. He's smeared with blood but I don't think any of it is actually his. "Did Avi get Xander away?" He gives me a nod and kneels waiting for me to order him to do something. I look back at Faith and the knife but I don't want to pull it out in case it starts bleeding more. "Sorry love, not yet."

She gives me an annoyed look but nods agreement. I'd have Gus carry her but I think that might piss her off more. "What's she doing here?" I look over my shoulder as I help Faith struggle to stand.

"Giles sent her." You could cut the silence with a butter knife. We both stare at Kadee who seems suddenly unsure of herself as she pulls the Scythe free and gives it a slight twirl.

"No shit?" No shit. I give a nod and she makes a soft hmm sound. Well we can't just leave her here when she kind of sorta came to our rescue. I don't exactly want to bring her back to the House but I can't see where we have any other choice.

"I can explain if you let me." Faith and I look at each other, telegraphing our thoughts with our eyes. I'm not sure it's the best idea but it's really our only option. I nod slowly and jerk my head in the direction of the truck. There is no way Gus will fit in the cab but he climbs easily in to the bed. I'm not exactly in the mood to let Faith out of my grip just yet so I make the executive decision and dig the keys out of Faith's jacket pocket.

"You can drive and if you give us even a hint of a reason not to trust you…" I don't really have a terrifying enough threat to use so I just leave the statement hanging. She nods sagely at that and hops in to the driver's side as I get Faith in to the truck. "Tonight is just full of surprises isn't it?" Faith grunts but I'm not sure how much of that is pain and how much of that is agreement. I'm betting it's a little bit of both.

xxxxxxxxxx

Getting in to the truck was a bitch. Getting out almost killed me. Danni is cluckin' over me like a hen as she checks out the blade. "Well are ya gonna…" I don't even get ta finish complaining before she yanks that shit right out. I feel like maybe I might puke. I'm just about to keel over when B steadies me, sliding under my other arm and holding me up.

"You were saying?" I give Danni a glare but she snorts at me. "Don't you be getting mad at me." She's right. I'm mad at myself for getting' stuck with my own knife. I wasn't expecting him to keep recovering from my hits so quick. I underestimated him. A mistake that won't happen again. The upside is that he probably thinks this proves he's stronger than me. Maybe it'll make him overconfident, sloppy. Gentle hands work at wrappin' my shoulder with a soft bandage. "You'll heal. Hm. Maybe faster than you should."

I nod at that and roll my shoulder checking it out. It hurts but she's right. I can already feel it healing. "Thanks D." She nods and looks at Buffy for permission to leave. B just nods and lets her go an' I hafta wonder if that little display is for the benefit of our guest. I turn my eyes to her and frown. I knew she felt off somehow. "So Giles sent ya. And you're not packin' a bomb?" Can't be too careful. He did want ta end us and everyone we care about the last time he was here.

"Not exactly no. More like an olive branch. A sharp one." Kadee rests the Scythe on a low table between us as I shrug in to a vest. Buffy doesn't bother lookin' at her or the weapon as she buttons me up. I can read the tension in her shoulders but I don't know what's buggin' her exactly. Not that she doesn't have a reason to be bugged. This is unexpected an' I'm not sure how much we can trust it. Kadee must sense the distrust because she clears her throat. "He didn't just change his mind overnight. After Satsu…" She stops and we both look up. Kadee clears her throat and pushes on. "After she died, Giles realized that maybe he was fighting for the wrong things. He's been through some stuff lately. Things that made him look harder at what's really happening in the world right now."

I didn't know. I mean. It's not like there's a Slayer newsletter an' even if there was it's not like I'd read it. But I always thought we'd know if Satsu got taken out. "How'd it happen?"

"Vampire." I nod but B hasn't moved a muscle. Satsu was somethin' to her once. Someone she needed in her human life. I'm not sure vampire Buffy knows how to deal with this. Her eyes glow pale yellow but she stays quiet. "She was investigating this man. Rumor had it he reached out to the magic community for a very specific kind of spell." She puts a picture on the table next to the Scythe and I growl. B reaches out slowly and slides the picture closer. Her voice is as bitter and hard as my growl.

"Eowain." Kadee blinks at us in surprise and opens her mouth but Buffy cuts her off. "What kind of spell?"

"The kind that would drain a wolf to death. Normally that wouldn't raise any red flags but the spell was specific to a wolf. Most of the magic users in the community wouldn't touch it for fear of the retribution." I'm gettin' a sick feelin' here. "She tracked him down in Prague, it was the last we heard from her. Her body turned up a week later."

I'll kill him. I was gonna anyway but now I'm really gonna kill him. We weren't on the same side anymore but Satsu was doin' what was right. She always tried to do what was right. She was a good slayer. "She find anything out?"

There's a short nod. "Sort of. She got a name of the magic user. Ethan Rayne." I can feel Buffy's temper flarin' an' I'm not sure I wanna soothe her. She deserves ta be angry.

"I thought he was dead." Huh. Goes to show what I know. I thought he was just locked up. Kadee shakes her head slightly.

"Not exactly. I don't know the details but we think his spirit survived where his body didn't." I don't even have ta ask it because B is on it.

"Are you sure that's really Ethan?" Kadee shrugs a little lettin' us know that she's not as sure as Giles seems ta be. "Right. Corporeal Ethan was enough of a pain in the ass but if he's incorporeal I'm not sure how we're supposed to stop him."

"We could maybe help with that." We turn at the sound of Willow's voice to see her and Oz bein' led in by Gus. Buffy twitches like part of her wants to run up and hug Red but she stays put. Oz gives a low whistle at my bandaged shoulder and rocks on his heels. Master of the understatement.

"Will…" There's some tense silence before Red makes the first move and hugs Buffy. B stands there a second not sure what to do with her arms before she hugs back a little stiffly. "You're here. Not planning any resouling spells are you?" It'd be funny if it weren't so fuckin' likely.

Red gives a slightly nervous laugh an' pulls back. It's gotta be weird for her. "No. You're fine just the way you are, Buffy." This time it's B who pulls Willow in to a hug a tight hug. It startles Red but she goes with it. This is turnin' in to a real girl moment so I roll my eyes an' glance at Oz. He shrugs as if he doesn't get it either. After a minute or two they stop with the lovefest an' get back to business. That's just fine by me. "When Giles told me it was Ethan I made some inquiries about a book that might help us. Lucky for us I found the book in Texas." I wanna believe that was coincidence but I don't believe in those. I look at Oz an' he raises his brows.

"I have a very expansive library." Buffy snorts at that an' turns her attention back to Willow.

"It's Ethan but I don't think he's entirely himself. I mean he wasn't exactly ethical or you know. Normal. But when the spirit is cleaved from the body like that…it changes things. To be honestly I'm not entirely sure he had the juice to survive like this for so long. Something has to be helping him, or maybe more like subsisting. Like a parasitic symbiosis."

I'm wonderin' if she's gonna get to the point any time soon here. "Spit it out already." She gives me a mildly annoyed look then shrugs.

"I'm pretty sure Eyghon is along for the ride. They both have the same goal at this point so I think they're sharing control."

Buffy sighs an' lets out an unhappy laugh. "Great. I always wondered when he'd come back. So what is their goal? Besides chaos and havoc."

"To find a host body." Couldn't they just hop in any old dead thing? I mean c'mon. What's so special they gotta come all the way out to NOLA. It's Oz who answers from his spot leaning against the wall. "I think he's planning on inhabiting the only host body that has the ability to sustain them without rotting. A wolf's body." Ama. They wanna set up shop in Ama's body after Enzo steals her power. There's a catch there somewhere. I can feel it even if I don't see it just yet.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

One thing is for sure. I don't think either Ethan or Eyghon are going to want to give up any of the power Ama actually has. I don't know what deal Ethan made with our local wolves but I bet it's totally different than the deal he made with Eowain. And why do all our deadly enemies have E names? Is it E for Evil? "I feel like I keep asking this question and the answer keeps changing. But. How do we stop this from happening?" No one says a word so I pin Oz and Willow with a stare. "Well?" Willow jumps a little at that but looks nervously at Oz so I face him fully, expecting an answer.

"What's happening to Ama can't be undone. There is no magic reversal here." I don't want to hear that. Truthfully I don't think Faith does either. She puts her hand down hard on the table making it shudder under the impact. It thankfully doesn't break. You just don't know how many tables she destroys that way. She jerks her thumb in Willow's direction.

"You tellin' me that this one has the power of all magic an' she can't reverse this?" Will opens her mouth to respond but Oz leans forward to push off the wall. Really on any one else the movement wouldn't mean anything but it's Oz and everything he does is deliberate. All of Faith's attention goes to him and he slides his hands out of his pockets before he sits on the edge of the table directly in front of her.

"I would make it different if I could, Faith. We both would." I'm not sure but I think they're doing some wolf staring contest thing. It's almost like Oz is trying to will Faith to calmness with just a look. It's not working and she leans further forward, her voice tightly controlled.

"Try. Harder." The barely contained growl is my cue to slip between them, forcing Faith to recline back as I settle on her lap. I'm careful of her hurt shoulder even if a part of me wants to touch it to see if it hurts. Logically I know that touching it would in fact hurt but that doesn't stop the illogical demon part from wanting to do it anyway. Just to see. Kadee makes room for Willow on the couch across from us but she looks uncomfortable with what's happening right now. I focus in on her and raise my brows.

"Why isn't Giles here himself?" I mean if he's going to give me an apology he really should be the one to say it and not his newest slayer flunky.

"He wasn't sure you'd listen after what he did the last time. Truthfully I wasn't too sure you'd listen to me either. I thought maybe if I became familiar first, maybe…" She trails off and shakes her head like she doesn't know what else to say. She thought that by lying to us first we'd be more likely to trust her? Well that's some bass-akward logic if I ever heard it. And don't think I've forgotten that she was purposely flirting with Faith. In front of my face even. "Look, I know you don't trust me, but I am here to help. Maybe I don't get all this…." She gestures at us, then the House and sighs. "But I know that if you guys go down now, the world in general is in deep shit. The balance between good and evil is resting firmly on your shoulders."

I give Faith a look and she sighs. It always comes down to us. "Ooh just like the bad old days." Faith's body stiffens under me as she slowly turns her head to look at Xander just limping in. Don't we have a guard on the door? Is this just let anyone in day? I open my mouth but snap it closed with a click. He looks like horse dookie. And afraid. He should be. He nearly got Faith killed, worse, he got my favorite shirt murdered! I notice that he's nervous but taking his chances by stepping all the way and finding a seat to ease himself in to. Maybe he should be more nervous about the look Oz is giving him right now. "Where's Avi?"

Xander fidgets a little but raises his head to look Oz squarely in the face. "Kitchen."

"HEY!" Faith's shout unsettles everyone except me. I'm still sitting on her lap, idly stroking the bare skin of her arm. Both Oz and Xander blink and turn their attention to us. "Lucy, you got some 'splaining ta do." Her tone eases the tension in the room and Xander slumps his shoulders in shame.

"I'm sorry. I know better. I knew better at the time but…your bar. I couldn't let it burn like that." I can't tell if she wants to smack him or not, and maybe he can't either because he rushes on in his explanation hoping to get it all out just in case she does feel like hitting him. "I tried, Faith. I swear I tried but it was too late and before I could get out of there they had me."

She's quiet for a long second before she speaks in a hoarse quiet tone. "The bar is just a building Xander. You take it away from me I'll build another. Take that one away from me an' I'll build another, or steal one." Her gaze raises a little to pin him. "But I can't replace you so easily." I am so glad I'm not Xander right now. His face crumbles and he hunches down even more from the near tangible weight of her disappointment in him. Oh she's good. But since she doesn't seem so inclined I reach out and slap the side of his head just hard enough to knock him over.

"Dummy." Xander rubs the side of his head but nods his agreement of my statement. I think we're all on the same page now. Oz stands slowly and Xander winces but Oz slips his hands in to his pockets and moves away from all of us, more comfortable watching from the shadowed corner. It can't be easy for him right now. Willow is here, and now he can tell that Xander and Avi are. Well. Close. I wonder if he's starting to regret asking for our help. "Well now that we've got that settled, what's our next step?" Normally I'd wait and ask this of Faith when we're alone but I think we could use all the brains in this room right now to figure things out.

No one seems to have any answers and we're all a little relieved when there's a knock and the door pushes in slowly as Denna peeks in with a polite smile. The smile changes and gets warmer when she sees me and Faith. I nod and she pushes in to the room leading Avi and Gus with huge trays of food. I almost hide my grin when Gus smacks Xander's outreaching hand. Denna looks at my torn top and tsks at me as she checks the bite marks. They aren't terrible. Nothing a little blood won't cure, and really I had forgotten all about them in my worry over Faith. There's that pesky little worry feeling popping up again. But. It seems less annoying now. Maybe because I know Faith is going to be just fine.

Everyone gets something to eat before Gus lets Xander reach for something on the trays and even then he's giving him a look. I think he's still miffed about the bite Xander gave him earlier. They'll have to work out their differences on their own, we've got bigger issues to cover right now. Denna pours me a crystal goblet of blood on her way out of the room with Gus. I'm grateful for her timely intervention. The food broke the tension and I think we can all figure this out now. At least. I hope we can. I slide off Faith's lap and wind my way toward Oz who is the only one besides me that isn't eating. "You know, for a second, with the big brood you've got going on here, I thought you were Angel. Well. A short Angel anyway."

He gives me a half smile and a raised shoulder in a half shrug. "Everything is so different. I mean. I like to think I'm the roll with the punches kind of guy but maybe that's not really who I am." Maybe. I eye the expensive suit and perfectly styled haircut. It's certainly not the Oz I remember but I doubt any of us are exactly like we used to be.

"Boo hoo, you're a big powerful rich werewolf." He raises a brow at that but chuckles a little. "Everyone and everything changes eventually. Maybe it's just little things, like clothes and jobs. Maybe it's big things like death and magical transformation. But pretty much one thing stays the same inside, Oz. You love who you love." I know this because I loved Faith before I died and when I came back, that love was still there. Confused and twisted in a weird sort of lusty hate, but the love was there. It just took me a little while to figure out how to deal with it is all. Oz rocks on his heels as he ponders that. I take a sip of my blood and know immediately who it's from and how fresh it is and what they've been eating.

I bet I'd be really good at wine tasting. "Hm." It's all the response I think I'm going to get from him on the subject. I'm alright with that. Oz is closer to Faith than me so if he's going to say anything more it'll probably be to her. "Time is getting short. Maybe we should…" Yeah. Get back on track. I nod and move back to Faith's side.

"Now that we're fed we've got a few things to figure out. Tomorrow is the full moon, we've already worked out how we're going to defeat Enzo but what are we going to do about Ethan?" God, I wish I could stake him. Repeatedly. Willow pipes up from around a mouthful of cupcake.

"Well right now in his incorporeal form we can't hurt him. Once he has a host body he can be killed. Er. Sort of. Well. With a magical weapon. Otherwise he'll just let Eyghon jump them in to the nearest dead body, or they'll stay incorporeal." Magical weapon? I glance at the Scythe and then Willow.

"Magic weapon. Check." Since there is no way to stop what's happening to her, it looks like I'll be busy fighting Ethan in Ama's body. It's not a thing I'm looking forward to, especially if he can access any of her abilities, magic or otherwise. "Anything else?"

"With the kind of spell that he cast, if anything happens to the receiving vessel all that power will redirect in to the original caster of the spell. Eyghon or Ethan, whoever, shouldn't have that much power it could be super bad." We need to figure a way around that because Enzo is dead meat when the full moon rises. He just doesn't know it yet. "Now, I could redirect that power away from him but it has to go somewhere and…I can't take it. It's too tied to wolf blood. The magic inside me already will reject this power."

"This might be silly but…why can't we just let it disburse like it would for a natural death?" I lower the hand I raised when I began speaking. Willow nods excitedly for a second.

"See I thought of that too, but the magic has rules and if she were dying naturally her magic would have started waning with her but this was…ripped out of her. Your Alpha friend wouldn't be dying if this weren't happening. Her magic is strong and just releasing it could cause anything from massive earthquakes to hordes of zombies."

Oh. Hordes of zombies. Ask a silly question and you get natural disasters and leagues of the undead. Wonderful. Well that option is out. But there might be another. I look over at Faith and raise a brow questioningly.

"That's not gonna be a problem." Everyone turns toward Faith but I know what she's thinking. The pack already has someone capable of magic. Someone we trust not to misuse the all that magic. She's just not capable of that kind of darkness. "The bigger problem is what we're gonna do about Eowain." I thought that he wasn't allowed to attack us but this is clearly an attack. Right?

xxxxxxxxxx

Oz rubs his jaw with a knuckle as he thinks about what we're gonna do. "I agree he's out of hand but this doesn't constitute a direct threat to you or Buffy." It might not be direct exactly but this is a flat out threat. He's givin' our enemies access to magic strong enough ta defeat us. I don't know how much more of a threat he can be. "Even if he posed a direct threat you'd have to get the Circle to unanimously agree on a sentence and let's be honest. Eowain isn't well liked but he does have friends."

The question is what those friends get out of siding with him. "What's his hook? Money? Sex? Secrets?" He has ta have somethin' to bargain with. Oz shrugs an' shakes his head.

"I honestly don't know. Maybe some combination of all three. However he does it, he has some support. You'll never get a unanimous vote with all twelve of the Houses." If this is what politics is like it's no wonder nothin' ever gets done in this country. I lean back an' stretch my shoulder gently so it doesn't heal stiffly. We can't afford for me to be anything but five by five tomorrow.

I sigh deeply an' throw my hands up tiredly. "Guess we still have time ta figure out what do with that asshat. It's late, we should all get some sleep." Oz nods his agreement. I think he could use a lil space right now. "You good ta walk on that leg, Gimpy McGee?" Xander looks up and gives me a tired grin.

"Sure. I'm not winning any races here but I can still get around." Good. I jerk my head in Kadee's direction and he nods his understanding. "Right. Accommodations for the slayer lady." He better not take his eye off of her. I'm a lil bit surprised when she follows him but leaves the Scythe. I guess she meant it when she said it was a gift from Giles to Buffy. Avi hovers between followin' him and stayin' by Oz's side. He just smiles an' nods at her to go. It's better this way anyhow. Maybe Xander can give her somethin' Ozzy can't.

"We got the room if ya don't mind bein' at Miss Mona's Chicken Ranch." Red blinks at me before she lets out a nervous little laugh. I smirk slides across my face an' I can't help but yank her chain a lil. "Everything is on the House for you so don't be shy. Pretty sure we got someone that'll tickle your fancy." Her face goes red right up to her hairline. So easy.

"You're never going to get over picking on me are you?"

"Nah." It's too much fun. She laughs a lil bit an' rolls her eyes. Its good ta know she can take a joke. It was one of my best.

"Thanks but I'm good. I think I'll uh give that offer a pass." I nod at it an' let it go. "Do you know your way around this place?" I watch Oz start a lil when he realizes she's askin' him. He gives her a slow nod.

"I've been here a time or two before Buffy and Faith took over." She's not sure how to take that so she just nods at it. "Would you like me to show you around?" Red nods a lil more enthusiastically at that. Good now if everyone would just get the fuck out.

"When you're ready to tuck in for the night just find Gus. He'll show you where you can sleep." Buffy plays with her empty cup as they leave us alone. Finally. I'm tired enough that I don't even wanna get undressed but B has other plans. She bats my hands away from the buttons on my vest and starts workin' them open for me. Usually this is her time ta sexy tease me but she's got a lot on her mind so I don't try ta distract her. "Do you think he's really changed?"

Giles? Dunno how ta answer that. "Hard ta say. He had his mad on but good last time." She nods at that and takes the time to nuzzle in under my chin. My shoulder is still too damaged for me to wrap that arm around her so I do it with the other one. "Maybe. Losin' Satsu…that's gotta be fuckin' him up. She's not gonna be comin' back like you always do." She nods still tucked in close.

"Are you ready for this fight, Faith? Enzo had a heck of a lot more wolves than we anticipated." Shame we can't take our new slayer buddy with us to this thing but she's not one of us. Not yet an' maybe not ever. I'm not sure I could ever fully trust her now.

"I don't think he's gonna have time ta replace the ones you an' Gus took out tonight. Even if he bites half the city before moonrise none of them will be ready to shift yet. An' I don't think he was smart enough to leave some troops behind." No. I think he brought everyone he had, hopin' to overwhelm us with numbers. It was a gamble he lost. Now he's out more pack members than he can afford. "Better question is are you ready to fight Ama?"

I know it won't really be her but it'll have her face, her voice. I shudder as B pushes me back toward the bed and kneels to work my boots off my feet. "I'm not as close to her as you are. Not as attached." That's a lie. In the past few weeks she's gotten more attached than she realizes. Sure Ama an' B were never gonna be tea drinkin' buddies or whatever but there's a mutual respect there. "But I won't lie and say it'll be easy. Better me than you I guess." She stands and unbuckles my belt, helpin' me shimmy out of my pants. Buffy undresses and crawls in ta bed next to me. Her weight is reassuring and familiar an' I sink in to the feeling.

"I'm gonna make 'em all pay for this." She nods against my shoulder.

"Yes. We are." Right. We. It makes me smile a lil even though I got so many thoughts racing around my head. "I think I might even have a way to deal with Eowain." Yeah? I raise my brows an' gaze down at her but she shakes her head. "Not yet. I need to figure some things out first but first things first. We deal with Enzo, Ethan and Eyghon. Then we mourn our friend. Then…well then we plot the decimation of our true enemy."

I like the way my girl thinks. "And then we party." We still have that ta deal with too. All this Circle shit is givin' me a headache.

"I do love a fiesta." Heh. My girl knows how ta find a silver lining. "And if you're a good little wolfy you might get a surprise." A surprise? Hm. I'm tired but not too tired ta roll her under me for a long deep kiss. "Baby. I'm ALWAYS good."

"Don't I know it." Heh. Damn right.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Thanks for all the readers still sticking in there. I know it's a long time between chapter updates but I appreciate your patience. I even appreciate the Skype messages of encouragement. Thanks guys.

Chapter 14

The shit is goin' down tonight. Finally. Finally I'm gonna get ta make someone hurt for everything that's been happenin' lately. Last night was nothin'. I took a hit but it healed alright. I woke up at noon 'cause my shoulder itched like a mother. Once I was up I couldn't get back ta sleep. It didn't matter much though 'cause with wounds like this ya gotta stretch while it's healin' or it'll cramp. It'll be a real bitch if it happens while I'm fightin' tonight. I tried Tai Chi but I couldn't clear my mind and quiet my rage. There's just so much…shit goin' on. So the bag it is. I'm workin' at controllin' the force of my punches because there's nothin' to steady the damn bag. I'm about ta give it up when Xander clears his throat.

"Dunno why ya had to announce yourself. Heard ya breathin'." He lets out a soft sigh 'cause he knows I ignored him on purpose. I don't say anything as he makes his way over an' grips the bag to anchor it for me. I almost walk away but I guess he's got somethin' ta say. So we do this, it'll be like nothin'. No awkwardness. Right? I snort an' stretch my shoulder gently as I eye his left leg. "Shiny new gear. Think it'll hold up ta me?"

I gesture with my chin at the new brace he's wearin'. Looks like some Robocop shit. But it does seem easier for him ta walk. Xander glances at it an' grins at me. "Someone in your pack, Remy, he's amazing. Faith, this kid is a regular MacGyver." I nod at that. I know the kid he's talkin' about. Remy is one of those stray wolves that decided ta stay with the pack. He never worked here, too young, too innocent maybe. Not that he's a saint but he's swamp folk. He hasn't seen what life is like in city. That's one cherry I couldn't pop ya know? "He said it'd hold up okay as long as I'm not running any marathons or playing ninja."

Okay then. I give a nod an' give the bag a few light warm up taps. It's still with Xander's reassuring bulk behind it. Hm. Reassuring. I don't like that he's somethin' that feels reassuring. I don't like that I feel like I need that reassuring presence in my life. I hit the bag again, harder as I focus on somethin' other than the feelin' in the pit of my stomach that's just gnawin' at my gut. Jab, jab, hook. It's hard enough to knock some dust off the bag but it holds steady. Somehow, that pisses me off me. I give the bag a brutal six punch combo that would obliterate a man's ribcage. The bag rocks but he digs his heels in, refusing ta let it swing. "Too much?" I sneer when I say it just because I feel like bein' a dick.

He shakes his head and slaps the bag. "I've taken a beating from you before. I can take it again." I give him a look, considerin' throttling him again. "You just worry about blowing out that shoulder before game time." I huff but I know he's right. The way I'm feelin' I might just fuck myself up if I'm not careful. I scale it back, workin' on combos that require speed more than force to stretch an' tone the muscle. It's awhile before he finally spits out what's on his mind. "I know I made a mistake. I'm sorry."

I stop punching the bag an' sigh. "I know." But it doesn't stop me from bein' pissed. Not just at him but at Enzo too. Plus this general angry feeling about Eowain. He's got some balls comin' after what's mine. And now I'm gonna shove them down his throat after I cut them off. "Thought we went over this already." I turn my attention back ta punching and I think for a second he might leave it at that but he doesn't. He speaks up again.

"Okay. See I got confused because your 'I'm going to murder you' face and your 'normal' face kind of look the same." I flick my eyes ta him lettin' him know that if I wanted to murder him, he'd be dead. "Okay okay don't get persnickety." Jab, jab, duck, weave jab. It's a weak combo I like to use when I'm playin' with my kill. It tests out my opponents speed, resilience, an' temperament. How they respond to that attack shows me some weaknesses I can exploit. Especially if they're bigger than me. "So if it's not me, why the big huff?" I give the bag a vicious hook. "Okay not ALL me."

I give him a shrug. "My friend is dyin', I gotta kill her grandson. An' my girl has ta kill the demon that's gonna be wearin' said friend's body." But that's not all. I give the bag a series of short hard jabs to the solar plexus. "Some power hungry, revenge happy vampire wants ta kill me and everyone I care about so he can harness the Hellmouth. And your dumbass has a death wish." It's enough ta make a girl start drinkin'. Well. Drinkin' harder, anyway.

"You wanna punch me in my face?" I almost miss the bag when he says that. My follow through loses momentum and I just lean in ta the bag too. "Just…watch the eye. I've only got the one." I dunno what I'm madder at. The shit that is happening or the fact that it's happening because I let people get close. Because I let my guard down. I shoulda known better but….I forgot I guess.

"That won't make it better Xand. It'll just mess up that pretty face." I give a snort but pull myself out of my pity party. I don't have time ta sulk. Besides, I see what I have ta do so clearly now. It'd be stupid to cloud it up with useless thoughts. I push off from the bag an' give it a testing lil punch. He smiles and holds steady. I smile too. Right before I butt the bag with my good shoulder knockin' him loose ta stagger back. I don't need him ta hold the bag me, or hold my fuckin' hand through life. I really only need B.

Xander dusts himself off with a slight frown and a wince when he puts his weight on his leg. I pick up my water bottle an' take a good long swig. "Okay then." A part of me wants ta apologize an' make nice but the bigger, smarter part of me doesn't wanna care. "So what do you want me to do with Kadee while you guys are taking care of business?" Fair question. I don't want her here without us. Technically I don't want her here period. She seems like she's tellin' the truth but who knows what her real end game is.

"Have Gus stick with her. Give her whatever she wants." I make a slight gesture with my hand. "Within reason. You know what's off limits." He nods at that and stumps a few steps closer to me. "One other thing, do some discreet diggin'. I wanna know if G really sent her and what her deal is."

"Aye aye Cap'n." He gives me a jaunty lil salute an' hobbles off. I watch him go before putting my water bottle down an' looking blankly at the bag. Know what? I'm just not that in to it anymore. I give it a weak punch before unrolling the tape from my hands as I walk out of the trainin' room and down the hall. I'm not even lookin' where I'm goin' I'm just letting my body take me there. A soft moan brings my head up an' I smirk as I push the door to my room open. I take a minute ta just watch before I swagger up to the bed.

Buffy raises her head from Denna's thigh with a wide grin. "Heya baby." I lean down for a deep kiss that tastes like Denna. Hm. No blood. I look down and run a finger along a pale thigh, there are some pink bite marks. Just nips it looks like. The skin is unbroken. B's showin' real control. "Not hungry?"

She shakes her head an' nuzzles in ta my chest. "I'm saving myself for all that deliciously strong wolf blood." I nod at that but I think it's somethin' more. I think she's afraid of feedin' from Denna. An' I think Denna knows it too. We eye each other but I jerk my head for her to leave and she does. "I wasn't done with her yet."

"Yah ya are." I take her by the hand and lead her past the sittin' area to the deep tub. "Come gimme a massage." She considers that before following me. I strip down an' turn on the water. It'll take a lil while for the tub ta fill but I'm not shy. I like it when B can't take her eyes off me anyway. She moves in close an' licks the line of newly formed scar at my shoulder. I give her a half growl an' nip playfully at her ear. I step in to the hot water with a happy sigh and B settles in at the edge close enough ta work the muscles in my shoulder with strong hands.

"It healed nicely." I nod at that but wince when she gets a real sore spot and digs her thumb in ta work out the knot. "Oooh tender." I'm not sure I like how she says that so I cut her a look over my shoulder with a raised brow but she smiles sweetly an' keeps working. After a minute I pat her hand to let her know I'm good but she doesn't stop. OW! B digs her thumb in hard just ta hurt me but makes it up with a soft nuzzling kiss to my shoulder. "Just making sure you're in tip top shape."

"You're nuts." She grins wider.

"You love it." Well she's got me there.

xxxxxxxxxx

I know Faith thinks I was lying when I said I was saving myself for later but I wasn't. I'm not afraid to feed on Denna. Well. Not entirely. She has other skills besides being my meal and I needed those other skills. But. Well. One thing led to another and I decided I'd rather fuck her than feed from her. I wasn't quite ready to stop when Faith pulled me away. Maybe that's why I felt the need to poke her shoulder so hard. I watch as my Faith shimmies in to a pair of tight black jeans and a tank top.

It isn't until she pulls her hair up in to a pony tail that I realize she's preparing for war. I mean. I knew she was getting ready to open a can of whup ass but she's serious right now. Bordering on something I recognize but don't like. Been there done that. I cross my arms over my chest and give her a soft exasperated sigh. "Sexy brooding is so 1996."

She stops what she's doing and looks over her shoulder at me before chuckling. "I'm not broody. I just wanna end this. I wanna turn the page an' finish the damn book already." I smile at that and let my arms down. I understand the sentiment so I let it go and open the weapon cabinet. Faith must have put the Scythe in here when I was sleeping because it's gleaming dully as it hangs from pegs in the wall like it always hung there. I touch the handle in a light caress before I heft it fully. The second it's in my hand power sings through me, filling me and setting my body alight with a cool pale blue glow. Huh. The last time that happened it was a warm yellow glow. I wonder if it's because I'm dead now. Not that it really matters right? All that matters is that I didn't get dusted and it somehow still recognizes the Slayer in me. Nifty. I give it a few testing twirls and it's like riding a bike. "Ungh."

I look up at Faith, staring at me with lust written all over her face. I give her a coy smile and throw a sway in to my hips as I walk out of the room. I know she's following me just so she can watch. I laugh when she gives a playful joking howl. At least she stopped being all…moody and depressing. I rest the scythe on my shoulder as we enter the main parlor. It's packed with wolves and our own House people. Everyone has a stake in what's happening tonight. I take the two steps up the dais so that everyone can see me and rest a hand on my hip.

Faith's body is a wall of warmth at my side. I notice our guests spread out among the group and smile. Willow and Oz aren't exactly hanging on each other but they're standing close, red haired heads close as they speak in whispers. "Listen up people." They were already staring at me but the few who hadn't noticed turn their eyes toward me. "We don't anticipate trouble but that doesn't mean it won't happen." Some people nod. Some shift uncomfortably. But all of them are solid in one thing. Protecting the House. "We're closed for business until this is settled with the Pack. Let's keep our eyes open and our weapons handy. Just in case."

Murmurs of assent make me happy and I beam a fanged smile at them. Good. Faith tucks her hands in to her back pockets and stares out at the wolves. "Tonight we finish it. Enzo might play dirty an' some of you might hafta fight. If that happens everyone that can't fight needs ta get to a car and get the fuck back to the House. The rest will follow when they can.'

The crowd parts and Ama is practically carried in. Her slippered feet are barely moving in a shuffle but they aren't touching the ground. Danni and Avi set her down lightly and she pats them gratefully. She doesn't say anything just squeezes my hand and Faith's. I don't think she has the energy left to speak. We both give her a short nod. Some unspoken signal makes everyone start filing out toward the exit. I give Denna a quick caress with my free hand as we leave, my other hand firmly in Faith's.

I guess I never gave any thought to how the wolves got here but looking at the cars lining up near the front I realize most of them drove. I'm sure it'd be faster if they ran there in wolf form but I think they're making a show of solidarity to arrive with their Alpha. We pile in to Faith's truck, Robere and Avi jumping in to the bed with watchful eyes. Ooh we get our own bodyguards. As if we need them. The drive is short but the trek in to the wolf den isn't easy. For a human. Especially not in the dark.

The wolves around me take big lungfuls of air in, reading all the scents they can. Some of them fall to all fours, shifting. Some pull off shirts and shoes, opting to wear only enough to be decent. Whatever form they take the wolves move as one behind Faith as she jogs in to the wild without a hint of hesitation. I can tell from her stride that she's in full on hunter mode. Letting her nose guide her she lets her stride go long and loping, easily jogging over felled logs and gnarled underbrush.

Small animals scurry away in the shadows, away from the wave of power rolling through us. There's no abrupt stop when we reach our destination. It's more like we glide in to the clearing, filling up all the empty spaces not taken by Enzo's people. They were here first but there are less of them than us. We must have done more damage last night than I realized. Enzo looks pissed at our entrance and sneers but before he can speak Faith cuts him off.

"Say it." He stops short and blinks at her but fades in to a malicious smile. He's been waiting for this for a long time now.

"I challenge for Alpha." The words are barely out of his mouth when she lands a very hard uppercut that makes Enzo's teeth rattle in his skull. He takes a few steps back and chuckles but not in an amused way. "So you Champion den?" She gives me a sarcastic smile. He gives a shrug as if it's all as he expected and tips his head back with a howl. One thing about Enzo he is fast. For a big guy he can catch you unexpectedly. But Faith already knows this and anticipates it as they circle each other. Her shoulders drop and she watches his chest.

You can be fooled by a person's feet, you can even be fooled by the intent in their eyes. But if you watch their chest you'll know when they'll press a forward attack. I watch the loose way she deflects his hits and dances out of reach. I can admire it even as I keep one eye on Ama who is only just managing to keep her eyes open and watching. I won't be long. After a few feints I watch as Faith ducks under Enzo's arm and swipes out with a clawed hand along his upper arm. The black gris gris falls from his arm and drops to the ground. Robere reaches out a long arm and snags it off the ground before Enzo notices.

Fingers crossed Will has her mojo ready back at the casa Slayer. The tall wolf looks at the gris gris with such hatred that I wonder about him. He squeezes it in his hand tightly before dropping it in to one of the small bonfire pits around the circle. It goes up in a shower of sparks and rank smoke that startles Enzo in to looking our way. "NO!" He makes a lunge toward us but stops and glares with hatred. "That make no difference now. Fools."

But horror fills his eyes when he turns and takes in Faith. Her eyes and bled to black and her features have shifted to wolf. "No." He says it again but softer in disbelief. "No." This time it's firmer. Denial. "You can't…" But he's less sure as she prowls forward toward him. Enzo snarls and lunges forward to tackle Faith, knowing that his weight could pin her. A disquieting reedy howl rends the air and I'm jerked to attention. I look at Danni and see her head drop to Ama's still chest. A weight settles on my chest and I hitch the Scythe higher on my shoulder.

For a moment nothing happens but the frail, delicate, still chest heaves a deep breath of air. Danni looks up hopefully but her hope is replaced with fear as Ama's hand tightens around her throat. "Hey!" Cloudy white eyes turn to me and I smirk. "You wanna keep that hand?" It. And I have to call it 'it' because I can't think of her as Ama anymore. It gives me a creepy smile that I've seen on another face before. "Hello Ethan."

It tosses its shoulders back and smirks. "We prefer The Ascended now." The Ascended? "Still. It's lovely to see you again. Still have that lovely tattoo?" As if I would leave a tether for a demon to latch on to. Well. Um. I wouldn't have BEFORE I died.

"Oh get over yourself already." My brow tingles with the shifting of my demon face and the Ama thing claps like a delighted child.

"Oh very good, very good indeed. We would have loved to try you on for size you know. And we just might when your little girlfriend kills the vessel."

Okay then. "Until then I'm just going to kick your ass. Okay?" It starts to speak but I use the flat side of the Scythe to smack them, it, square in the face. The thing flies back a few steps, reaching out to touch the dark, thick blood tickling from a slit in its lip. We snarl at each other and run forward to attack. Ama's body is strong and her slight frame is flexible in ways an old lady shouldn't be flexible. It makes landing a good hit nearly impossible. Enzo lets out a pained roar and the Ama thing laughs.

"Oh my my. He certainly didn't last as long as we thought he would. Then again we didn't bank on whatever…that…is." I take the moment of distraction to press my advantage and land a few very solid, hits pushing the thing back in to the wolves sounding us. They leap out of the way as if fearful of touching what used to be Ama.

"What can I say? My girl is a real go getter when she's motivated." It snakes a fist out in a fast strike but I move faster and step back out of reach. I chance a look at Faith in time to see make deep gashes across Enzo's throat. There's no way he can recover from a blow like that but she closes the distance to finish him off before he can even start to heal. It's time. The Ama thing reaches for my shoulder and I drop it low and twist, raising the stake end of the Scythe behind me. The demon's momentum impales it on the Scythe but it only looks mildly surprised.

"You think this will stop us? The vessel is dead and the Alpha's power will be ours." It opens its mouth again but I pull the Scythe free and bring it around two handed over my shoulder. "We…we…" A pained look comes over its face, confusion causing the wrinkled brow to furrow even more. "What…?"

"Sweet dreams." I bring the Scythe around in a deadly arc and sever head from body. Howls go up all around me but I can't tell whose wolves they are. I guess… all of them are Faith's now. One howl is louder than the rest and I move through the bodies toward it. Faith drops her head to look at me. Blood is smeared on her hands and face but I disregard it and kiss her anyway. I'd say sorry if I could but this will have to do for now.


End file.
